


Heart at Sea

by spiritedaways



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Doyoung is a mermaid hehe, M/M, More characters might be added, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 47,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritedaways/pseuds/spiritedaways
Summary: Jaehyun always discarded his gold band interlaced with an iridescent amethyst color on his nightstand before venturing out to the sea. Until one day he didn’t.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! this is my first set of work ever, so please be kind <3  
> i'm posting my works here since i start college soon and i want to practice my writing skills, so any help will be appreciated. thank you for clicking on my work and i hope you enjoy it, and if you do please leave kudos and comments! also, please do not repost my work anywhere! thank u! <3  
> come find me on twitter!  
> [tenofnct](https://twitter.com/tenofnct/)

When Jaehyun was a boy, his mother, Joohyun Jung, never failed to remind him of one thing before he went to hang by the pier, “ _My boy, take off you gold, before the sea swallows it whole,_ ” 

Jaehyun always, always, discarded his gold band interlaced with an iridescent amethyst color on his nightstand before venturing out to the sea. His father, Minho Jung, gifted it to him that one faithful night before he left out at sea, never to return. 

“ _Jaehyun,_ ” called Minho

An enthusiastic Jaehyun bound down the stairs, but his happiness was short-lived as he saw that his father was going on another trip, again. Jaehyun couldn’t help the tears that began to well up in his eyes. 

At the sight of this, Minho couldn’t help the small smile of affection drawing upon his face as he turned to Jaehyun and told him, 

“ _Come on now, save your tears. I’ll be back soon, you and I both know it,_ ” except Minho knew was stalling for what was to come

This failed to help Jaehyun’s tears subdue and he began to wail even harder into his fathers chest. He patted his head until he finally quieted and Jaehyun looked back up to him with red-rimmed eyes.

“ _Why do you always have to go?_ ” Jaehyun asked, voice still wobbly after crying 

“ _Well, how else do you expect to have such nice shoes, huh, little man?_ ” he asked Jaehyun before Minho began tickling him and hearing that laugh he loves most. Once Jaehyun settled down again, Minho turned more serious and started with that last words Jaehyun would ever heard his father utter. 

“ _Jaehyun. I don’t know how long I’ll be gone for. I may be gone for longer than usual. I may or may not return. and for this I’m sorry. I love you very much. I have something for you. Would you like to see?_ ” 

Putting the thoughts of losing his father to the back of his mind, Jaehyun quickly nodded his head, anxious to see what his father was going to give to him. Minho snuck his calloused hands into his jacket pocket and what he produced made Jaehyun’s eyes widen. An elegant gold band hinted with purple was perched atop his father hands. 

“ _This is something I had made for you, specifically. Do you see that purple interlaced between the band?_ ” his father asked

Jaehyun squinted and upon closer inspection, he does in fact see the rich purple peeking from in-between the gold. 

“ _That purple you see is called, amethyst. Do you know what an amethyst is?” He shook his head and urged for his father to continue. “An amethyst is a very prized stone. The Ancient Greeks and Romans used this stone to show their place of power among others. The amethyst represent the month of February, the month in which I was graced with you in my life. The stone  
is believed to have the energy of fire and passion. It is for you to help find your best inner self. and helps you have greater understanding and wisdom of things you see in your life,” He hesitated to tell Jaehyun the next part, but urged himself to go on. “Most importantly, it helps you grieve after the loss of loved ones and gives you back the love you once lost,_”

 

Jaehyun sense a feeling of dread settle in his chest and stared up at his father once more, except this time he didn’t cry. He knew what his father was indirectly telling him and accepted it as it was. His father stooped down to meet his eyes and wiped away his sticky tear tracks. Gently, he took Jaehyun’s hand and placed the band inside of it. 

“ _When you think of me, don’t feel sad. Think of all the happy moments we’ve shared, my son. Don’t think of me and cry, think of me and smile. Remember that I love you. Always remember that I love you._ ” And with one last longing look and a peck to Jaehyun’s forehead, his father stepped out the door and never came back. 

♡

Jaehyun always discarded his gold band interlaced with an iridescent amethyst color on his nightstand before venturing out to the sea. Until one day he didn’t. 

After his fathers vanishing, Jaehyun began to dread the sea and anything that comes along with it. Still after four years, he looks into the sunset and twirls the bracelet between his fingers, searching for the warmth of his fathers memory within it. He hoped one day his father would return to fill the void in his heart. Not today. Not tomorrow. And with that Jaehyun sighed and retreated back inside his home. 

♡

He was in a rush. Even though he hated the sea, he still needed to work for he and his mother now. He began working at the tender age 12 and now 19, still working at the piers with the flock of seagulls and stench of fish clouding his senses everyday. It isn’t as if the pay is well, but it’s the only job he can find in this shitty area.

“Jaehyun! Jaehyun, sweetheart! You’re late, darling!” Joohyun’s voice ringed throughout their tiny house

Jaehyun woke with a start, only having time to brush his teeth, slip into some fresh clothes, and take a sip of his orange juice before quickly leaving.

“Bye Mom, love you!”, and with a last peck on his mother’s cheek he was out the door before she could remind him about removing his bracelet. 

 

♡  
He reached the pier just in time heading towards his friends, Johnny and Ten, to begin his duties, but not before his irritating boss, Hosung, had a say in anything. 

“Oi, Jaehyunnie,” he cooed in his voice of satire. Jaehyun fought the urge to roll his eyes and made directed his vision to Hosung. 

“Next time you’re late, I’ll be having ye on fish scrapping duty,”

Jaehyun began with a start, “I was here just in time! Why don’t you ever pick on Wonil, he’s late everyday— ouch, ow, ouch ouch,” Hosung rung Jaehyun’s ears as he’d been doing since Jaehyun was a adolescent. 

“Don’t talk back to me, boy, or I’ll might just have to lower yer pay,” he yelled at Jaehyun with a smug look. At this Jaehyun silenced himself from saying anything he regrets and shrugs Hosung’s arm off him. He glares at his boss as he begins to head over to Johnny and Ten. 

“Man, that guy is an _ass_ ,” Ten said as soon as Jaehyun reached them as grabbed his pocket knife and began to gut the poor fish placed in front of him. 

“Yeah, well, not much I can do about it. I need the money, my mom works hard at the sewing market everyday only to come home and do even more work to keep me full,” Jaehyun replied

“I understand. Besides, you know what I heard? Hosung’s planning a trip—,” Johnny began before being interrupted by Ten.

“A trip? Where? He has no money, no ship, no crew,” 

“Well, Ten,” Jaehyun couldn’t help but giggle at their bickering and continued to gut the fish, “if you let me speak, I could get to that,” Johnny snapped back with an affectionate eyeroll. “I heard he’s planning to recruit workers, here, at the pier.”

At that statement, Jaehyun dropped the fish he was working, eyes wide and began to bubble with questions. 

“Are you serious? I wouldn’t have spoken back to him like that if you’d told me! Hell, I’d start paving his way with flower petals! A crew? You know how much money that’d rack in?” Jaehyun half whispered-half shouted back at Johnny. “I could let my poor mother rest for once!”

“I could leave this place and start somewhere new,” Ten stated with dreamy eyes while Johnny’s filled with a quick start of panic. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. If it is true, I’m calling us three to go. We need this. Our families need it,” Johnny said into the sky bubbling up a storm. Johnny’s parents both died when he was younger, but not before leaving him with the bundle of joy called Donghyuck. Donghyuck was only 7 years old, but highly intelligent. Everything Johnny did was for him and maybe someone else a little bit dear to his heart. All the money he receive went towards Donghyuck’s education and small meals he cooked every once in a while. “I need it for Donghyuck,” Johnny didn’t look up from the seagull he was staring at in the sky. Johnny failed to see the look of love and longing in Ten’s eyes. Johnny missed it, but Jaehyun didn’t. He never missed it. Ten opened his mouth to reply but before he could do so, the trio were snapped out of their thoughts at Hosung’s scratchy voice.  
“All right you dishonorable knaves, a new stock of fish coming yer way and I want all hands on deck, now!”  
The younger boys began to scamper frantically to the edge of the pier awaiting the new shipment to rack in. It softly began to drizzle and the waves became rougher as Jaehyun approached his way to edge, feeling nauseous. Ten and Johnny know of Jaehyun’s fear of the ocean after his father disappeared, but they don’t speak of it in respect for Jaehyun. Ten just shoots Johnny a worried glance before the pair stepped closer to Jaehyun in case of emergency. Jaehyun smelt the shipment before he saw it and grimaced. Eight years later and he still can’t seem to handle the smell of dead fish. Seeming as Ten read his thoughts he blurted 

“Man, you’d think that working at a pier for over 5 years you’d get used to the smell but that just isn’t the case for this shithole,” Jaehyun smiled at that, thankful for the distraction. 

“Shipment incoming,” yelled a worker near the front of the line. The ship horned blared warning everyone to move back. Everyone knew the usual reigns, besides the newcomers. All was going well until the boys began to sort the fish. Little Na Jaemin, seven years old, newcomer, reached out for the incoming basket off fish and slipped head first into the water. Now, Jaehyun hated the ocean and everything that comes with it, but that was after his father left. He can still swim, he wasn’t a landlubber. Jaehyun felt a hint of shock travel throughout his body and without hesitating, Jaehyun dived in after the boy, deep into the irregular pattern of the waves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun looks like he's going for a swim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone, chapter2 is here!  
> i just wanted to say to ppl, pls do not plagiarize my writing, i've been working very hard on this for some time now. thank you very much!  
> come find me on twitter for more updates!  
> [tenofnct](https://twitter.com/tenofnct/)

Chapter 2

For a moment, Jaehyun felt as if he couldn’t breathe. His mind was beginning to get conjured up with every horrible thought he could think of. He had to get a hold of himself. If not for him, for the boy. Jaemin. _Jaemin_. He searched for the boy blindly until he felt the little hands and legs struggling under the darkness of the water. Jaehyun grabbed the boy with full arms and trudged them both up to the surface. Once he broke the surface, he felt hands pull Jaemin and him onto the slimy planks of wood. Gasping for breath, Jaehyun felt an emptiness ease its way into his chest. He chose to ignore it and instead console Jaemin, the poor boy was shivering out of his whits for heaven’s sake. Jaehyun didn’t notice when Ten left, but when he returned he had two heavy wool blanket’s in tow. Jaehyun had never felt more grateful for the Thai boy in that moment than ever before. 

“Oh gosh, sweetheart, are you alright?” Ten exclaimed with watery eyes. He pushed back Jaehyun’s hair from his eyes and hugged his head. Jaehyun looked over to Jaemin who was being pampered by Johnny. He felt his heart surge for Jaemin and Jaehyun slowly removed his limbs from Ten and approached Johnny. Jaemin looked up and stared at Jaehyun with wide puppy dog eyes.

“Hey, Jaemin, isn’t it?” Jaehyun asked, voice soft as he slid down to be eye level with the boy.  
Jaemin didn’t give Jaehyun a chance before he launched himself into Jaehyun’s arms and began to cry and jumbled words mixed of “I’m sorry’s” and “thank you’s,” spilled from his lips. Jaehyun caressed his back until the small boy calmed down and briefly remembered the last moment he shared with his father. Jaehyun shook his head and removed the memory from his mind and held Jaemin until he calmed down. Jaemin pulled back and rubbed his eyes, tears slowly coming to a halt. 

“Thank you, Mister. I would have died. I-,” Jaemin hesitated “I don’t know how to swim. I never learned. I would have died and this would have all been for nothing and I,” Jaehyun could see the tears begin to start again, but before they threatened to spill Jaehyun grabbed Jaemin’s face between his hands and forced him to look into his eyes. Jaemin stilled and listened as Jaehyun spoke. 

“You’re very brave, Jaemin. So, so, brave. You took this job knowing the dangers of the ocean and the harm it causes because you need money, correct?” 

“Yes, mister—,”

“Please, call me Jaehyun,”

“Well, okay, Mister Jaehyun,” at that Jaehyun almost laughed “Yes, I do it for the money. I have nothing to my name,” Jaemin replied. Jaehyun could feel the bustle of the shipment start back and stared at Jaemin, seeing himself within the boy. Jaehyun’s hands drifted to his pants pocket and unzipped it. With that he shoved 2 gold coins into the boys frail hands. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to help Jaemin start somewhere new. Jaehyun saw Jaemin’s mouth drop open with an O shape and before he began to protest, Jaehyun stopped him.

“Keep it. You need it more than me. Eat. Get new work. Don’t stay here. If you need something, you come to me. Understood?” Jaehyun stated with an affirming tone.  
Jaemin’s eyes flickered to the 2 coins in his hands and back to Jaehyun’s face. When he finally came to the conclusion that Jaehyun wouldn’t take the them back, he shoved them in his pockets. Jaehyun nodded in approval ready to set off, but not before Jaemin squeezed another hug into him and ran away from the pier heading back to his own place of protection. Jaehyun doesn’t know how or when, but when Jaemin needs him, he will know where to find him. Watching his body flee, Jaehyun sighed into the blanket of wool, shrugged it off and headed back to gutting fish. 

♡

Jaehyun felt Hosung’s eyes burning into the back of his head before heading home. 

“Did you do something to piss that man off besides coming late today and almost sacrifice your life to save a little boy?” Ten questioned him 

“Hey, first of all, I was not late. I was almost late,” Johnny and Ten both rolled their eyes at that  
“and second of all his name is Jaemin, not little boy, and lastly, no, nothing else I remember doing today that pissed him off,” Jaehyun finished. He was just tired and ready to go home to sleep this wretched day off. 

“Well, you did something because he’s heading over here now. Come on Ten, let’s go before we have to face his wrath too,” Johnny said jokingly but really not jokingly in response. Ten giggled at that and was whisked away by Johnny.

_Jeez, do I need new friends or what_ , Jaehyun thought with a smile on his face as he watched the two oblivious idiots stalk off into the night. His smile was soon wiped off his face when Hosung finally came up to him. 

“Jaehyun,” Hosung started “I saw what you did there today. For the boy. You didn’t think about the consequences of your actions before you jumped in,” Jaehyun seemed to have enough of his bullshit today, not wanting to be hit with cruel words once more before Hosung continued. “That— That was very,” he paused for a moment, as if the next words he was going to say was going to inflict physical pain on him “courageous. What you did was stupid, dumb, and reckless,” Well, there goes the hope of not being scolded. “but it was courageous. I’m sure you’ve been hearing rumors that I’ve been planning a trip. It's true. And I want to ask you to join me. I’m in need of men like you. And the pay should be well enough to keep you afloat for a while,” Jaehyun couldn’t believe his ears, and before he could agree he came up with a compromise. 

“I’ll go with you,” Jaehyun started and Hosung looked pleased with himself but before he could take a step, he continued “But you have to take Johnny and Ten as well.”  
Hosung’s solid expression turned sour. 

“Are you serious? Those two are always bickering like an old married couple,”

“They sure are, but you either take it or leave it,” Jaehyun was enjoying himself. This was the one time he had the upper hand and was using it to his best advantage.  
With a final glare in Jaehyun’s direction, he let out a huff of breath, shoulders slumped and said

“Fine. Only because I have no choice. Anything else, your highness?” 

“Nope,” Jaehyun replied popping the p, “Night, boss.” Jaehyun stepped off the pier with a skip in his step and a cheeky smile dawning his face. 

 

♡

Jaehyun opened the door to his house, feeling better than he had in months, but the empty feeling he felt since that afternoon was still there. He was greeted by his mother cooking in their kitchen.

“Hello, mother,” Jaehyun said to her as he walked up to kiss her cheek. His stomach void from eating nothing all day, it was safe to say Jaehyun was more than starved. 

“Welcome home, darling. What’s gotten you so happy?” Joohyun questioned her alarmingly happy son. Jaehyun was so caught up in getting the job on the crew, he failed to realize he’d have to leave his mother alone for who knows how long. He couldn’t, he wouldn’t leave his mother with no one. She wouldn’t have anyone to turn to. He began to explain.

“I— Hosung, He- he offered me a job. A job that requires me to leave,”  
Jaehyun wished he could take back his words when he saw the grief appearing on her face. She paused her cooking. He could see her inner struggle, but she still managed to stay proud of him. 

“Oh, _oh_ , my son. I understand. Of course I do. You go and you come back to me whole,” she said as she patted his cheeks. “Now go and wash up and when you come down, dinner will be ready, alright, my dear?” 

Jaehyun abided by his mothers words and went to shower. As he began shedding his clothes his eyes wandered to his nightstand in search of his band, which was there every night. Only this night was different, the place it usually sat was bare of any gold band. Jaehyun felt sheer panic spread throughout his body. He grabbed at his left wrist where he placed his band back every night after the piers. His mothers words rang through his head, 

“My boy, take off you gold, before the sea swallows it whole,”

Jaehyun felt himself retrace his steps, as he hysterically ripped through his sheets trying to find the band, looking under his bed, in between drawers, checked his pockets, only to be filled with sadness at the realization that he lost his band. The last memory of his father. He felt frustration build up in chest as he began to cry, which soon turned into sobbing. The sea stole his band. The echo of him jumping in after Jaemin resurfaced in his mind. His little arms, the roughness of the waves, the drizzle of the rainfall all painted in front of his eyes. Now thinking of it, he could feel his band slip off into the dead of the sea. Jaehyun slid down his wall, holding his hand to his chest and if his hand was broken. He stared at the spot on his nightstand where the band should have been. Feeling as if it was enough before his mother started worrying, he undressed fully and stepped into the boiling shower water. He never went down for dinner that night, going to bed with an empty stomach. Joohyun called him down and with no answer, she brought herself up the stairs into her sons room. Seeing him rest, Joohyun felt it’d hurt to wake him. She pulled the covers until they rested just under his chin, kissed his forehead and went to sleep herself.  
Jaehyun dreamt of his band that night, slipping and sinking. Sinking deep, down into the sea never to be returned. 

 

♡

“Don’t you think it’s a little bit dangerous to be swimming so close to the pier, Doyoung?” Taeyong questioned with wariness filling his eyes. 

“Oh, boohoo, nothing’s going to happen. This is one of those rare moments we get to stray from home and you’re complaining?” Doyoung shot back.

“Well, excuse me for taking extra precautions,” Taeyong replied with an eyeroll. Doyoung just snorted and swam closer to the pier. The sky was gloomy today. 

“It wouldn’t hurt to go just a little bit closer, right Taeyong?” Doyoung asked with giddiness

“Doyoung, no! They’ll see you, those, those.. land-walkers. You don’t want that, do you?”  
Taeyong asked rapdily. At that Doyoung came to a halt in his movement, thinking of the death of their mother. To put it simply, they, the land-walkers, took their mother. She never returned. It was still fresh in mind, despite it being years since her death. Even though the land-walkers took away their mother, Doyoung felt more curious toward them rather than anger. Doyoung ignored the sadness overcoming his thoughts and swam faster, reaching just underneath the pier. Not too close to the surface, but also not too far. An incoming stock of fish was arriving and Doyoung wanted to watch.

“Come on, Taeyong,” Doyoung urged his brother who looked up at the surface with worry, but ultimately ending up joining his purple-haired partner-in-crime. 

“Gosh, I don’t know why I even agree to come with you on these so called adventures. They’re never fun and we almost always end up dying or being seen,” Taeyong said as he gripped into Doyoung’s arm for dear life.

“Well, you said it yourself. Keyword, almost, we’ll be fine,” Doyoung answered him with softness is his eyes. As if trouble loves to follow the two everywhere, Doyoung jolts back as a small boy falls into the water. He made was forward until he is held back by Taeyong grabbing his arm.

“Doyoung, no, you’ll get caught,” Taeyong told him with panic lacing his voice.

“Well I can’t let him die,” Doyoung ripped his arm free, but not before a man jumped in. A very handsome man. Doyoung paused and watched him save the boy, and began to feel warmth spread in his chest. The man and boy were out of the water as quick as they jumped in. 

“Come on, let’s go for real now,” Taeyong insisted

“Okay, wait, wait,” and Doyoung saw it. A beautiful gold and lilac band drifting to the bottom of the water. Glancing up at the surface, he quickly swam to retrieve it and recalled the handsome stranger dawning it on his wrist. He has to return it to him somehow. Doyoung placed the band on his right wrist, feeling some light shed back into his heart. With one last look at the pier, he swims back with Taeyong along with the band and image of the handsome stranger on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, everyone!!  
> i hope you all enjoyed this chapter, i'm really excited to update for y'all <3  
> i plan on updating this every saturday, but i might do friday's as well, not sure yet  
> please leave comments and kudos <3  
> you can voice your questions or comments to me on here on on twitter <3  
> [tenofnct](https://twitter.com/tenofnct/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun receives a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello y'all!! this update is a little late bc i was trying to get nct tickets and I DID!!  
> frankly, it was the worst experience of my life trying to get those tickets omg (thank you so much to a certain someone for getting me this ticket, i am sooooo grateful!!) <3  
> thank to y'all as well for reading!! can't wait to update for y'all! please leave kudos and comments  
> find me on twitter -> [tenofnct](https://twitter.com/tenofnct/)

Chapter 3 

Jaehyun’s hand felt achingly naked without his band. He finally understood what the emptiness in his chest was. The following morning when he told his mother of its vanishing, she held him in her chest until his sobs subdued. Going back to the piers and being near the sea only made him hate it more than he already did. He was starting to regret his decision of joining Hosung’s crew, but it was too late to back out now as it was only a week until his departure into the vastness of blue. 

Washing his dish and kissing his mother own her cheek, he grabbed at the vacancy on his left wrist and headed for the door. Upon opening it, he was welcomed by a pleasant surprise. Little Jaemin, chest heaving with heavy breaths, his hair frazzled.

“Hey, little man, long time no see,” Jaehyun said as he let Jaemin in, as Jaemin slipped off his tattered shoes and Jaehyun bent to his eye level. “Anything you need?” How Jaemin located Jaehyun was a mystery, but he knew the boy would find him and he did. Jaehyun went into the kitchen to fetch Jaemin some water, it took him a couple of moments to regain his breath. After Jaemin chugged down his water and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, he handed Jaehyun back the cup and looked him in the eyes.

“Mister Jaehyun,” he started

“Just Jaehyun,”

“I need help. I don’t want to be a burden, but I need a place to stay,”

At those words, Jaehyun’s heart broke but he didn’t show it. He didn’t need to ask to know where Jaemin was staying. 

“Jaemin, you’re never a burden. You’re welcome to stay here as long as you need,” Jaehyun smiled and ruffled the boys hair

“Jaehyun?” Joohyun called. “Won’t you be late? What are you— Oh!” Joohyun’s questions were answered as she stepped into the living room and her face brightened at the sight of the young child. “Why, hello, son. I don’t believe we’ve met. I’m Joohyun, and you are?,” Joohyun sat down on the couch and beckoned Jaemin over. With a nod of reassurance from Jaehyun he headed over to Joohyun.

“I’m— My name is Jaemin. I’ve come here to ask a favor of you. I— I need a place to stay,” he stated as Joohyun took his tiny hands in hers. She held onto them and began to rub them together to create some warmth. 

“Well, as my boy said, you’re welcome here for as long as you wish. I’m going to need company after Jaehyun departs anyway.” Joohyun directed a bright smile his way which Jaemin mirrored with his own blinding smile. 

“Speaking of departing, I should be leaving for work,” Jaehyun may be leaving in a week, but he still works despite having to be faced with Hosung everyday for however many months he’s on that trip. Jaehyun ruffled Jaemin’s hair one more time and left for work. He only made it a couple steps down his path before Jaemin’s came running down the road. Jaehyun waited for Jaemin to reach him before bending down to eye level.

“Wait! Jaehyun, wait,” Jaemin yelled and Jaehyun smiled at the use on the informality. 

“I’m here little man. What is it?” Jaehyun asked. Jaemin came to an abrupt stop in front of Jaehyun and is his hands was a bracelet, just big enough for Jaehyun’s left wrist.

“The day when you saved me. The band,” before Jaehyun could ask how he knew about it Jaemin answered him. “I overheard you telling Johnny and Ten about it. I came to the pier one day to ask you about staying with you and heard you telling them of the importance of the band.” Jaemin finished and smiled sadly. Jaehyun felt tears well in his eyes as he carefully placed the purple, hand-made bracelet on his wrist. He knew at least one gold coin went into the making of this. It still felt weird with an object that wasn’t his band there, but he felt grateful anyway.

“You’re right, it isn’t as nice as my gold band,” Jaemin felt his demeanor weaken but not before Jaehyun continued “It’s nicer,”  
Jaemin smiled and hugged Jaehyun. Jaemin turned once and ran back to Jaehyun’s home, with Joohyun waiting for him to return. Once Jaemin and Joohyun were safe inside, he headed back down his path ready to begin the obstacles of his day. 

♡

It seems as though Doyoung’s face is stuck in a permanent pout. Ever since the day he retrieved the gold band, he seemed to be coping with his mothers loss better and didn’t understand why. Now, why the pout? He missed _him_. 

“Are you crying over that man, again, Doyoung?” Taeyong shot him an exasperated look.

“N-no! I’m not! I’m just thinking,” Doyoung replied, he shot up from his spot to yell at Taeyong only settling back down into his seat to stare intently at the gold band laying on his wrist. 

“You know, staring at it isn’t going to bring this supposed handsome stranger back. I don’t know why you even caught it. ” Taeyong told him. Doyoung sighs and ignored him anyway, eyes never leaving the intertwining purple and gold. 

“I just.. I don't get it. This band. It’s helping me-“ 

“Then why are you glaring at it like it stole your last meal?” Taeyong teased

“Am not! Besides, I feel horrible. I feel like I took a limb from the man. I know that this is gold, but the purple. It’s a different kind of stone that I’ve never seen before.” 

“Well, if anything, you saved his possession. Maybe the stone is important to him. One day, you might see him again and return it to him. I’m sure of it.” _And it’ll be just that,_ Taeyong thought. Doyoung just sighs once more and dives head first into the water, trying to rid him mind of the beautiful man who resides in his dreams. 

♡

“Is it so bad that I’m excited to be leaving these piers soon?” Ten questioned once the trio headed home after work. Ten and Johnny live close to one another. Some nights when Johnny is plagued by the demons that taunt him, Ten and him wake up with intertwined limbs but never speak of it. Jaehyun knows, though. He always knows. 

“I don’t want to leave Donghyuck,” Johnny states automatically after hearing that question leave Ten’s lips. “He’s just a boy, he’s so young. I can’t leave him alone. What if-,” Johnny’s rambling was cut off by Jaehyun.

“He can stay with my mom,” At that, Johnny looks up at Jaehyun. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want him to be too much, your mom already has Jaemin-“

“So? She’ll love the company. Besides, I think she misses having children around,” Jaehyun knows she does. The way she stared lovingly at Jaemin made him realize that. “You can drop him off at my house the day we leave.” Johnny began to thank him over and over until they reached Ten and Johnny’s street. 

“That’s our queue. See you tomorrow, Jaehyunnie~,” Ten cooed to Jaehyun and turned to walk with Johnny. Jaehyun snuck once last glance back and saw Ten link his pinky with Johnny’s. He feels bile rise up in his throat, but swallows it down as he’s reminded that he has no one to hold like that. He starts on his route back to his house, dwelling on something Jaemin had told him before he left for the piers this morning.  
“ _..until the band returns to you,_ ” Jaemin had said. He doesn’t know what the boy meant, but he.s going to find out soon. He started up the path to his house and was hit with an aroma of a well home-cooked meal. He see’s Jaemin standing on a stool, helping his mother in the kitchen. He’s welcomed with two bright smiles and a brief hug from Jaemin. 

“Nice to see you’re taking advantage of your new assistant,” Jaehyun says as he bends down to kiss his mother’s cheek. 

“It seems as though he’s better than you, my boy,” Joohyun teases. Jaemin blushes and continues to stir the bowl of soup. 

“I’ll be back, I’m going to take a shower,” Jaehyun started up the stairs and headed into the shower. He felt his mind go at ease once he felt his shoulders unwind underneath the shower head. His let his head fall against the wall as he stared at the bracelet on his left wrist, darkening with the splotches of water hitting it. Jaemin’s words echoed in his mind once more, “ _..until the band returns to you,_ ” …

 

♡

Finishing his meal of soup, Jaehyun headed up the stairs once more ready for slumber, taking Jaemin in tow. The young boy was nearly falling asleep on himself. Jaehyun carried Jaemin into the guest room, and gently placed his body on the body, watching as Jaemin burrowed himself underneath the thick covers. Jaehyun brushed back Jaemin’s hair from his face and finally asked the burning question he’s been seeking an answer for all day.  
“Jaeminie,” Jaemin peeked his eyes open to see Jaehyun still in his room.

“Yes, Jaehyun?” he called back quietly, careful not to wake Joohyun.

“This morning, when you gave me the bracelet. You said.. you said that this is temporary until the band returns to me. What did you mean “.. until the band returns to,” me?” Jaehyun asked. 

“You mean you don’t know?” Jaemin’s eyes opened with glee. “The mermaids! They bring things back to you. You don’t know?” Jaemin looked ay Jaehyun like he was full-on delusional.  
Mermaids? _He should have known Jaemin was too young to understand it was never coming back._

“Jaemin,” he started, but didn’t want to break the boys spirit so instead he continued with something to seem a little less dejecting. “You say these, mermaids? Yes? Okay, you say these mermaids find lost items and bring them back to you?” Jaehyun questioned warily.

“They return it, and yes. It’s true! I’ll tell you. You see this gold necklace?” and Jaehyun watched as Jaemin pulled it our from beneath his shirt. He doesn’t remember seeing Jaemin with it the day he almost drowned, guessing the boy had left it at home that day. “I had this necklace when I was even smaller than I am now. I don’t know who gave it to me. I think it was my mother. I went to the shore one day when I was younger. The waves weren’t rough, but they also weren’t calm. I stayed where I could still feel my toes buried in the sand. Then a wave came. My necklace, the sea ended up taking it from me and I cried when I discovered it was missing. The lady from the orphanage told me to save my tears, because the mermaids would return it to me. A year ago, I went back to the seaside and it was there resting on the rocks. I did that everyday until it retuned to me. And that day, it did. They returned it to me, Jaehyunie!” Jaemin exclaimed. Jaehyun smiled softly as Jaemin told the fairytale. The boy probably lost it in between clothing. 

“Jaemin, exactly how long ago did you lose that necklace?” Jaehyun questions  
Jaemin’s brows pulled together as he tried to recall when it went missing. 

“I don’t know? Maybe two or three years ago,” Jaemin tried. He stifled a yawn and Jaehyun just hummed in response. “Don’t give up, Jaehyun. I know it’ll return to you. I’m sure of it.”  
Jaehyun waited until Jaemin’s breathing evened out and once it did, he left the room and waited for drowsiness to overcome him and dreamed of his golden and amethyst band once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! please leave comments and kudos! i promise it'll get more interesting soon, i'm so happy with all the love i've been getting. i appreciate you all so much!  
> i'll just say wait for chapter 6 ;)  
> any questions or comments? leave them here or hit me a tweet!  
> [tenofnct](https://twitter.com/tenofnct/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung goes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg HIII, later in the day update!! i was so busy today, i'm so sorry!!  
> on a brighter note, i got my nct ticket in the mail!! i'm so excited for it  
> anyways, here is chapter 4!! i can't wait for the next 2 weeks updates, everything  
> becomes way more cool (in my opinion)  
> thank you for reading!! follow me on twitter -> [tenofnct](https://twitter.com/tenofnct/)

Chapter 4

Doyoung set back out into the human world exactly one week later. It was dangerous and stupid, just as all his plans were. He couldn’t help it, he has to see the man at least one more time. Reaching a set of rocks near the pier, he perches himself on top of them just in time to see a large ship make it’s way towards the top of the pier. His eyes narrowed watching sailors and crew men make raunchy gestures to each other and talk of swooning all the lasses.  
“Gross,” Doyoung muttered under his breath. His eyes wandered over all the faces he saw approaching the ship and before he could realize, he felt a gasp leave his throat. The stranger. His stranger. He was dressed in loose white button down shirt paired with khaki slacks yet he still managed to take his breath away. The band suddenly felt heavy on his hand and sent chills running throughout his body. He felt like he could feel his mothers energy more than ever with its arrival. Feeling the sun beat down on him, he slowly slipped himself back into the water, tail splashing. His eyes trained on the man, he set off in the direction of the pier once more. 

♡

Jaehyun was awoken by a body jumping up and down on top of him, screaming 

“Get up! Get up, or else you’ll be late, Jaehyun, Up!!!”. He didn’t have to guess as to who it belonged to, seeing as Jaemin was the only child in the house. Soon enough, Jaemin will have a companion. Jaehyun groaned and tried to go back under the covers, but it was quickly ripped away by Jaemin who is surprisingly strong for such a little body. 

“No, come on! You need to have one last nice meal, let’s go please,” Jaemin asked Jaehyun with the cutest eyes. Jaehyun growing a soft spot for the boy threw off the covers and Jaemin squeaked in excitement, ready to drag him down for his last home-cooked meal for quite some time. 

♡

Hearing a knock at the door, Jaehyun got up from his seat in the kitchen and went to open it. A tearful Donghyuck accompanied by Johnny and Ten stood outside. 

“Don’t be rude, Hyuckie, say hello,” Johnny urged when Donghyuck insisted on hiding behind Johnny’s long leg. Donghyuck just sadly shook his head and was carried inside by Ten.

“Sorry, Jaehyun, Hyuckie here is just a little upset, right?” Ten directed his question at Donghyuck who gripped a chubby fist harder into Ten’s shirt. Jaehyun reached out to  
Donghyuck and when he opened his arms to welcome Jaehyun, he glad took him.

“Hey, buddy. You’re sad that you’re gonna be all alone?” Jaehyun asked him. At this Donghyuck’s lips formed back into a pout and two blobs of tears fell down his cheeks again. 

“You won’t have to worry Hyuckie,” Johnny consoled Donghyuck by rubbing circles in his back. He explained to his brother countless times that he might be gone for a while and he of course said he understood until the actual day of. “Jaehyun has a friend for you.” He smiled at Jaemin and Joohyun standing in the corridor, only this time Jaemin was hiding behind Joohyun’s leg. Joohyun gave him a small push him forward and he went ahead to greet Donghyuck as Jaehyun placed him back down on the floor.  
“H-hi. My name is Jaemin Na. I’m 7 years old.” Jaemin introduced himself and stuck out a hand.  
Donghyuck stared at his hand and Jaemin was beginning to place it back down until Donghyuck grabbed it and said

“Donghyuck Seo, 7 years old.” Jaemin smiled at that and began to ramble about all the things he does here all day, and with that the pair were off causing a ruckus around the house. Joohyun smiled at the two boys and turned her direction to the trio in front of her. She let out a wobbly breath and hugged the three boys.

“Are you boys sure you don’t want to take anything else to go?,” Joohyun questioned. “Extra food? Clothes? How about some underwear, I’m sure you two can squeeze into Jaehyun’s size—“ Ten snickered and Jaehyun internally groaned at that, he grabbed his mother’s cold hands and brought them to his chest.

“Mom, we’re fine. We’re fine,” He told her gently. “We’re going to be fine. We have to go now.” Joohyun looked her son in the eyes, and oh, they look so much like her lost lovers. She is reminded of that day 12 years ago when her husband walk out that very same door and never retuned. She handled one loss, she wouldn’t tolerate any more. 

“You’ll be back.” she stated.

“I’ll be back. I’m sure of it.” he replied. She hugged Jaehyun, followed by Johnny, then Ten. 

Donghyuck and Jaemin hugged the trio as well. The pair hand in hand joined Joohyun in standing by the door, and watched as the boys head down the rocky path until they took a turn and didn’t look back. 

♡

“Jaehyun, you didn’t happen to catch why exactly we’re going on this, how do I say it, mission?” 

Johnny asked. Ten snorted at that word.

“Mission, Johnny, really? I’m pretty sure this is just a trip to get some shipment of stock or something, but I’m not complaining. Once we get paid, we might not have to ever smell the stench of fish again,” Ten retorted. The pier was just up ahead and the ship was already incoming. Ten whistled at that. 

“Damn, I knew it was ship, but I didn’t think it’d be this nice. Maybe you are correct Johnny, this is a mission.” Ten giggled and Johnny pushed him lightly.  
Jaehyun tugged his bag further up his arm and his brows pinched together. That seemed to be way too nice of a ship for this to be a simple stock pick-up. Maybe Johnny is right, Jaehyun thought. 

“I told you I was right. Might just have to ask Hosung what the hell this whole ordeal is about myself,” Johnny said looking at the leader of this joint parade his way across the deck of the ship. 

“I’ll do it. He might give me an answer instead if you,” Jaehyun said watching the calm waves pass back and forth. Johnny agreed at that and waited for Jaehyun to do what he had to do. 

“All crew members, come alone! Last call for all crew members!” A shrilly voice called from the head of the ship. It was a little boy who looked to be about the same age as Donghyuck and Jaemin. Johnny, Jaehyun, and Ten rushed on board and were quick to choose the best rooms they could find. Johnny and Ten already bickering about who gets to sleep in what bed, as if they won’t end up intertwined in the end. After settling down, Jaehyun set out to find Hosung. He found him to be a little bit tipsy at the wheel of the ship.

“Erm.. boss? May I talk to you for a second,” Jaehyun asked nervously, scratching the back of his neck. 

“Why, of course, lad. Come along with me,” Hosung answered with his stale breath of alcohol drifting through the air. Hosung brought Jaehyun along to a room he assumed was the Captain’s headquarters. Hosung took a big swig from a bottle of an amber liquid which Jaehyun didn’t need to ask to know what it was. “All right, boy, what’d you need?” Hosung quirked a brow at the boy once he threw his body down in the velvet chair seated behind the wooden desk. 

“Uhm, well, it’s just,” Jaehyun began to pick at his fingers nervously. 

“Well, spit it out, haven’t got all day, have we?” Hosung asked, irritation showing.

“Okay, okay, well, uh, what exactly is this ‘trip’ designed to be doing?” Jaehyun finally let out.

“Ahh,” Hosung said in realization. “Always a smart one, you are. Well, sit down.” Jaehyun quickly sat himself down in the uncomfortable chair facing Hosung head on. “Don’t tell anyone of this, ye hear me me, boy?” Hosung threatened. Jaehyun nodded and crossed his fingers behind his back as Hosung began to explain what they were set out to do. “Tell me Jaehyun, you ever head of mermaids?” Jaehyun almost let out a groan, not this bullshit again. Instead he cleared his throat and answered,

“Heard of ‘em.” 

“Someone is paying me heaps of coins to capture one of those slimy things. Great, innit?”  
Jaehyun should have known this was a terrible idea, too good to be true. Too late to run back to his mother, he instead entertained the idea.

“Yeah, amazing, really, but.. how exactly are we getting one of these, mermaids?” Jaehyun asked warily. First Jaemin and now Hosung.

“Well, not too far from here is a cove of some sorts, maybe a town or two over, known to have mermaids drifting around. We stay there for a little time, get to know the townsfolk and make our matter. Easy come, easy goes. Once we have the little fish in our hands, I’ll be taking it to the boss.”

Jaehyun felt the surprise written on his face. The boss? Who’s this boss and why is Hosung answering to their beck and call? 

“Who is this boss you refer to?” Jaehyun asked.

“Eh, eh,” Hosung tsked at Jaehyun “Getting to ahead of yourself, I see? That’s for me to know and for you to find out.” Jaehyun flushed red and took this as his queue to leave and stepped out the room before he could catch Hosung in more of his drunken state. 

♡

Doyoung watched his stranger board the ship. He didn’t come out since morning and it was going to get dark soon, but Doyoung had to know where this ship was headed. He saw the blond headed boy call all the crew members back in one last time and before he knew it, the ship was in motion. Doyoung readied himself to follow it. The ship took a turn in the direction he resides in, and felt fear strike through his heart. Really, he knew of no land-walker knew of their existence. Not even the ones in the town the live near. Sure, it’s fun to mess around with them and hear the stories the locals tell visitors, but they’ve never actually shown themselves to just anyone. It was too risky. If they must show themselve, it’s happens so that soul never has the chance to tell another. The last time that happened, his mother died and never came back. The man who took his mother had to have kept them a secret since no one tried looking for them again, and Doyoung intended to keep it that way. He was keeping up with the ship for at least an hour before it came to a stop at his town. Oh, gosh. He felt the bile rise in his throat, but swallowed it down. Setting himself at a safe distance atop some rock, he watched the locals rally in the ship, and the crew members step off into the town. It seemed as though this was all planned. He didn’t know much of this crew, but he knew it wasn’t good news. He waited until his stranger stepped off, followed by two men. A tall, handsome man with sharp cheekbones and a petite one, with many ear piercing. Doyoung watched for a couple of minutes, watching them all get off the ship. 

“Wow, if all land-walkers looked like those three, I wouldn’t mind stealing a kiss,” Taeyong’s voice whispered in his ear and felt himself reel back into the water. 

“What the hell, Taeyong! You scared me. And back off, the dimpled one is mine,” Doyoung snickered back at Taeyong.

“He’s all yours. I’m more interested in the two men he’s with.” Taeyong answered back with a dangerous glint in his eyes, practically drooling at the two. Doyoung knew he wasn’t serious in pursuing anything with it, but he still fake gagged and giggled as Taeyong splashed water at Doyoung with his tail. 

“He’s here, Taeyong. You know, this is my chance to return it to him.” 

“I did say you’d see him again one day, but not in this state. That ship, Doyoung, don’t you remember?” Now that Taeyong mentions it, Doyoung does vaguely remember the ship and then it hit him in he face. Their mother. She was taken in a ship just like that, and he felt sadness rise up in his body. He knew Taeyong felt more anger and before his brother could rip the golden band off his wrist, he gently stopped him. Doyoung smiled at Taeyong sadly. 

“I should return it. It’s what we do. Maybe he doesn’t know what he’s going to do. We just have to be better at hiding, meaning I can’t take anymore more secret ventures into parts that I don’t know of. We can’t risk anything happening to us like it did to mom.” Doyoung told him softly and Taeyong felt he was right, even though he was angry. Taeyong felt the dimpled boy didn’t deserve what Doyoung had to give him. Doyoung held his hand to his chest and ran his fingers over the gold. He was going to return it. He had to. It’s what his mother would have wanted. He wiped away his tears he didn’t notice was falling. He looked back at the stranger laughing at something his petite friend said. Doyoung held onto Taeyong’s hand and the two dipped their heads back under the water, ready to warn the rest of their friends of this new lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! it's all uphill from here  
> if you have any questions or comments please  
> leave them here or on my twitter! thank you for all the love.  
> [tenofnct](https://twitter.com/tenofnct/) <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To drink or not to drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, another update! i'll like to say this is one of my favorites as well as next week's update!!   
> any questions or comments?? find me on twitter! -> [tenofnct](https://twitter.com/tenofnct/)  
> thank you for reading!!

Chapter 5

“No leaving your designated areas after dark,” Naeun declared after Doyoung and Taeyong told her of the ships arrival. No one knows how or why, but Naeun is the official-unofficial head of the merpeople. Doyoung’s mother and her mother were friends, but the two children weren’t as close as the two mothers were. Taeyong was around too, but everyone knew their mother felt an extra connection with Doyoung. After Naeuns mother passed, she told on the reigns. Doyoung could have done so, but decided not to. Besides, he’s rather break the rules than make them. 

Trails of “What?” and “Aw man” from the little ones resounded throughout the meeting area. 

“I know you all want the have your free time, but is the only way to ensure your safety.” Nauen concluded. “No arguments, now off you all go to your areas.” 

Doyoung felt a tug on his tail and swam to be eye level with Jeno, one of the younger mermaids. Doyoung smiled at the boy, who happened to be his favorite of all the younger children.

“Yes, Jeno?” Doyoung asked the boy,

“Does this mean no more nighttime hide-and-seek?” Jeno questioned with a small pout on his face.

“Unfortunately, no more hide-and-seek until these men leave, Jeno.” Doyoung told him with a hint of sadness behind his tone. Jeno’s shoulders sagged forward and Doyoung rushed to scoop the boy and reassure him they’ll be back to their regular activities soon, but he knew it was a lie. Doyoung was ready to carry Jeno back to his own cove until he drifted off, but Naeun called Doyoung over. He placed Jeno down and assigned him to find his friends, which Jeno gladly did. Naeun brought Doyoung to her own cove and when she breached the surface she asked him  
“How did you know that ship would be here?” Doyoung knew if he told her why, he’d be in trouble despite being an adult. He stutters over his next words.

“W-well, I, I uhh, I was looking for someone. A land-walker.”Naeun flushed red with anger, venom lacing her voice. 

“And why would you do such a thing? I don’t understand why you still insist on helping those vile monsters after all they’ve done to us. It’s unbelievable to me how we still haven’t been discovered because of you,” She yelled at him. Hearing those words hurts more than he’d like to admit. She didn’t give him a chance to reply, “You know how they are. Our ancestors have managed to keep us hidden for hundreds of years, land-walkers playing off their sightings as stories or never living to tell them, which we plan to keep that way. Your interest in them is horrid, Doyoung, I’m very disappointed in you,”  
Doyoung could care less about her disappointment though. He just wanted closure of his mother’s and the land-walkers band was somewhat providing that. If Naeun knew it belong to one of their kind, she’d fling it away. And while Doyoung was wary of the land walker, he couldn’t just throw the band away. He kept his mouth shut and took the blows until she said something that struck a nerve. “-gusting, no wonder you father left you and your mother was taken—,” 

“You have no _right!_ ” Doyoung shouted which shut her up. He knew she probably didn’t mean it, she had a bad habit of saying things in the spur of the moment. Realizing what she said, her face morphed into shock and she reached out for him. Doyoung recoiled from her touch, and left with a heavy heart. 

On his way back to his cove, face covered red and ridden with angry tears, he felt guilt creep up in his stomach, yet he didn’t know why. Maybe he should have kept it a secret. And risk someone dying? Yeah, right, his conscious spoke for him. Heading faster towards his cove, he felt it was the only place he felt he could truly breathe after all this mess. Once he arrived in his area, he swam up to break the surface and stare into the moonlight situated high above. The moon was bright tonight, his tail was shimmering under the moonlight. The iridescent gold and purple seemed to light brighter on his wrist as well. He just wanted to be alone, away from here for a while. Doyoung felt his eyes water, but he quickly rubbed it away. He knows Naeun said to stay away from the land-walkers, especially during night. However, he needed more information. Maybe a land walker would be nearby. Maybe these idiots knew where his mother was taken. Maybe she’s still alive. Doyoung knew he just told Taeyong no more secret adventures, but never being one to follow rules, even the ones he set on his own, he slipped his way back into the water and set off to the rocky pier. 

♡ 

The first things these men wanted to was drink. Ten and Johnny included, Jaehyun excluded.

“Already?” Jaehyun questioned. “It’s late and dark, shouldn’t we rest at least?” Ten jumped at that statement.

“Exactly! We should celebrate, we’ll be getting free money for doing nothing! Mermaid? Pssh, as if they’re real.” Jaehyun was starting to regret informing Ten about this whole trip.

“Hey, could you at least keep this between us? I told Hosung I wouldn’t tell anyone, Ten. And your big mouth has to ruin it all!”

“Alright, sorry, my lips are sealed. Johnny and I will be off for a drink. Why don’t you find someone to take home, you haven’t seen anyone in a while.” Ten told him while rummaging through his bag to find clothing. “We’ll be back at sea soon, maybe a week or two? A little fling wouldn’t hurt.” Ten was right, it wouldn’t. Jaehyun however didn’t have it in him to deal with that.

“I’ll be fine Ten. You two have your fun and come back _safe._ ” Jaehyun said seriously.

“We’ll be fine, I’ll be there to watch over him,” Johnny said as he emerged from the bathroom in a fresh set of clothing. Ten’s jaw dropped, but quickly recovered and pull Johnny out the door with a last “Hurrah, Jaehyunie~”, and the door slammed shut. 

♡

Deciding Ten was somewhat correct, Jaehyun didn't feel to stay cooped up in the dingy guest room all night. He grabbed a his thick wool coat and was out the door as well. He found himself walking to the docks further down the downside. He didn’t want to see his new crew members until later. It was nice down here. The sound of loud yelling of the crew members or bumble of work from the locals not present. No matter how much he says he hates the sea, he can’t seem to feel a pull towards it. Reaching the edge of the docks, he inhaled the scent of the salty air. He looked out into the dark horizon, wondering why this sea itself has taken his father and the one thing that connected them. He grazed his fingers over Jaemin’s hand-made bracelet and could only think of the seven years old words, “ _..until the band returns to you,_ ” 

Jaehyun looked up and hummed to a sweet tune to himself. He didn’t notice he overstepped his bounds until he felt himself slipping into the waves. The waves so happened to be rough tonight. Jaehyun felt him body hit the water and struggled to keep himself afloat, his coat slightly weighing him down. His life was flashing before his eyes, his mother, his father, Johnny, Ten, Jaemin, Donghyuck, his golden band. He was battling the waves for them, but soon enough he felt the fight leave his body. Jaehyun was ready to let go and wanted to leave the same way his father and band did, whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!  
> did y'all enjoy it? let me know what you think happens below or on my twitter -> [tenofnct](https://twitter.com/tenofnct/)   
> have a great saturday, everyone! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drip drop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooooo  
> later in the day update bc today i went to a park clean-up! it was very nice :)  
> this has to be one of my favorite updates!! im so exicted for y'all to read it!  
> enjoy!! [tenofnct](https://twitter.com/tenofnct/)

Chapter 6

Jaehyun felt water dripping on his face. His whole body felt heavy. Taking two deeps breaths, he cracked open his eyes and the sight he woke up to was enough to take away the two breaths he’d just taken. If he didn’t believe in angels before, he did now. 

“You’re a man,” the purple headed boy said. He was staring at Jaehyun closely, as if studying his features. The boys fingers caressing Jaehyun’s face, tracing whatever he could reach. Jaehyun snapped out of his bewilderment as replied.

“Well, y-yeah. Yes. I am that. A man, I mean.” 

“I returned it to you, like I promised.” The last part seemed to be more for Doyoung than Jaehyun. Jaehyun didn’t understand what he meant until he looked down at his left wrist. His golden band, laid there alongside Jaemin’s handmade purple bracelet, as if it never left. 

“You know, you should be more careful around the ocean. Sometimes the waves aren’t are forgiving.” He told Jaehyun.

“Why, yeah, yes, yes, of course.” Jaehyun took the chance to look at the man again, and didn’t regret his choice. “May I ask, what is your name?” Jaehyun asked the beautiful boy.

“Oh, right, of course. It’s Doyoung Kim. Doyoung will work fine. And you?”

“Jaehyun Jung, at your service.” Doyoung repeated the name like a mantra until he caught hold of it.

“Jaehyun, yes. I returned your band. It was lovely. It- it helped me cope with my something that hurt me.” Doyoung slid his fingers over the band, which Jaehyun didn’t let people do when he wore it back home. He let Doyoung do it, though. Doyoung was different. Jaehyun stared at his face highlighted by the moonlight, almond eyes, lilac hair similar to the one laced within the gold of his band, a tiny scar on the corner of his lip, and… is that.. it’s a… _tail._ A gorgeous, shimmering, flowy, tail. Jaehyun thought of Jaemin’s story, which seems to be no longer a story exactly. 

“Not to be rude, but are you.. a…err, mermaid?” the question sounded stupid leaving his mouth, of course, he’s a mermaid. Doyoung giggled at the question and how Jaehyun wished he could turn back time to hear the sweet sound once more.

“Yes. Yes, I do happen to be a mermaid. Does it scare you?” Doyoung’s eyes pulled into one of worry and he began to draw back until Jaehyun reached for him.

“No, no! No,” he cleared his throat, flustered at his action “I think it’s— I think you’re beautiful.” Not even the darkness out could hide Doyoung’s blush. “I just kinda.. well, I didn’t think you were real, until, well until just now.” Doyoung smiled.

“We are very real, we’re just better at hiding our secrets.” Doyoung laid on his stomach on a flat rock, tail up in the air staring at Jaehyun with big eyes. _My, how pretty he is,_ Jaehyun thought. 

“So, sailor, what brings you to this part of town?” Doyoung asked. Jaehyun remembered why he was even here in the first place at that question. _“Once we have the little fish in our hands, I’ll be taking it to the boss,”_ Jaehyun couldn’t tell him. Doyoung would leave and he didn’t want that. He settled for a different approach. 

“Well, just wanted to check out a different town. Cooped up somewhere for too long gets to you, you know?”

“Yeah. Yeah. I totally understand where you’re coming from.” Doyoung answered him, his tone laced with slight sadness. Doyoung let go of his initial worry. He should have known that ship was nothing to be worried over. He got his people worried over nothing. He began drawing circles into the rock, waiting for Jaehyun to say something.

“Have you ever, seen one of us?” Doyoung perked up at that question.

“No, I haven’t actually. Not up close. I just admire from afar.” Doyoung replied with a smile that looks like it’s hiding something. Jaehyun reached out for Doyoung’s hand, which he gladly allowed Jaehyun to take. 

“Hm, I’m happy I don’t have to admire you from afar. Will you tell me more? About you, I mean.” Jaehyun requested.  
Doyoung showed off his gummy smile once more and how Jaehyun wish he had the hands of Van Gogh to capture the beautiful image forever.

“What would you like to know?”

“Let’s start easy. Why did you save me? You don’t even know me.” Doyoung knows more than Jaehyun thinks he knows. Doyoung felt goosebumps appear over his skin as Jaehyun started to rub circles into the back of his hand and Doyoung felt like his heart was going to burst out of his ribcage. 

“It doesn’t matter if I don’t know you. You were drowning. I couldn’t let you die.” Doyoung looked into Jaehyun’s eyes. Jaehyun wanted to believe this wasn’t real, that he could let Doyoung return to the dark of the night and never be harmed, but he knew that Doyoung was being painfully honest with him. He decided then he wouldn’t let any harm be done to the beautiful boy.

“I suppose I should thank you. So, thank you, Doyoung. For saving my life. I was ready to let go,” and he was glad he didn’t in the end.  
Doyoung pushed himself back in the water and placed himself before Jaehyun’s boots. 

“You’re very welcome, handsome.” Jaehyun’s ears turned hot red. 

“May I ask another question?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung simply nodded. “Are there more of you? Mermaids, I mean.” Doyoung knows he shouldn’t trust Jaehyun so easily, he could be making a ploy of him, but Doyoung had a gut feeling to trust him.

“There’s plenty of us. Someone dear to me is my brother, his name is Taeyong. He has a red tail and red hair.”  
Jaehyun laughed. “Kind of like the little mermaid,” Doyoung’s face drew into a cute pout and Jaehyun resisted the urge to coo at him. “The little mermaid?” Jaehyun asked him, trying to ring any bells. 

“No, I’ve never heard of that. Is it a land-walker thing?” Doyoung tried his turn at questions.

“It’s a human thing. A movie about a red-haired mermaid.” Jaehyun answered softly, trying to get him to understand the concept.  
“Human? Is that what you’re called. Human. That’s interesting. For as long as we’ve been  
around, you’ve all just been land-walkers to us.” 

“This is also interesting because your kind is supposed to be a myth.” Doyoung let out a soft laugh and Jaehyun lowered himself closer to Doyoung. “How did you find my band?” Jaehyun released the question that was burning in his mind. Doyoung looked hesitant to tell him how, but decided indulge him. 

“That boy. The one you saved, that day I was there at the docks. I left with Taeyong to explore different areas. When you dived in to save him, it slipped off your wrist. I caught it just in time to save it. Thank you for letting me wear it, though. It helped me cope with—,” Doyoung let his mouth shut, feeling as if he revealed too much. Doyoung had the memories of his mother resurface in his mind and he felt to swim away from Jaehyun and never look back, but refused. He stayed glued to his spot in the water. Jaehyun saw his hesitancy and answered for him.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me. You can when you’re ready,” _If I’ll ever be ready,_ Doyoung thought. Last time someone, his mother, trusted a land-walker, the price was her life. “The band was given to me by my father,” Jaehyun continued. “He died when I was seven. This was his last gift to me before he never came back.” Doyoung’s heartstrings pulled at Jaehyun’s words and grabbed for Jaehyun’s hand, which were cold to the touch. Doyoung began to attempt to rub their hands together to create some much needed warmth.  
“My mother—,” Doyoung started but was interrupted.

“Jaehyun? Jaehyun, are you out here? Jaehyun,” It was Johnny. Doyoung let go of Jaehyun’s hand and sunk into the water until Jaehyun only saw his eyes peeking out from above the surface. Jaehyun looked at him and it dawned upon him that Doyoung was scared. He felt sadness wash over him.

“Jaehyun? I’m sorry for saying you needed some action, please come back!” Jaehyun felt like diving in the water with Doyoung at Ten’s silly words. Jaehyun turned to Doyoung and beckoned him over before Johnny and Ten found him.

“They’re my friends, they won’t hurt you,” Jaehyun told him. Doyoung still glanced behind him hesitantly and stayed hidden under the water. Jaehyun noticed this and grabbed Doyoung’s hand reassuringly. “How about,” Jaehyun started with an idea “I come back tomorrow? Just before the sun sets. We can talk more, I promise. Just you and I, just like tonight. Okay?” Jaehyun whispered to Doyoung, very gently and began with squeezing his hand to the beat of his heart.  
“Jaehyun? Are you here?” the voices were coming closer and as much as Doyoung didn’t want to admit it, but he really, really, wanted to see Jaehyun again. He nodded his head and Jaehyun smiled so bright, it out shined the sun. Just as Jaehyun let Doyoung slip back into the water, a firey-red head appeared.

“Doyoung! What the hell are you doing? Do you wanna get ca—,” Doyoung rushed forward to  
clap a hand over Taeyong’s mouth. Doyoung looked to Taeyong and made him shift his eyes to see Jaehyun near the edge of the water. Taeyong let out a small gasp. “Oh my, it’s him? You’re right, he is handsome.” Jaehyun smirked at the fact that Doyoung talked about him and guess that, that was the fierce Taeyong he was told about. Doyoung sent a small smile to Jaehyun and went underneath the water with Taeyong in tow. The water rippled and came to a stop, as if Doyoung was never there in the first place.

“-hyun? Jaehyun? Oh, thank goodness,” Ten shouted in relief and hopped over the sharp rocks to reach for him. He pecked Jaehyun’s head, hugged him and then began to slap his arms.  
“Ouch, Ten, what the hell?” Jaehyun blocked Ten’s small fists from causing anymore pain, except his blows weren’t really painful. It felt like getting hit with soft cotton balls. 

“And just what the hell were you doing so far from the main pier? Why are you soaking wet? You could catch a cold, Jaehyun!” Ten scolded in a motherly voice which was amusing to Jaehyun since Ten always pretended not to care for him. “When I said go out into the world and explore, this is not what I meant!” Ten directed more cotton balled blows until Johnny interfered. 

“Alright Ten, let him breathe. He’s fine, we’re okay.” Johnny rubbed Ten’s tense shoulders and Ten leaned into his touch. Jaehyun held onto Ten’s hands and reassured him. 

“I’m fine, just had a little slip-up, but I’m okay now. I lost track of where I was going. I’m sorry.” Ten nodded and pulled at Jaehyun’s hand and gasped.

“Your band! It’s back? What— How?” Jaehyun knew Ten was going to bombard him with questions, but he promised to keep Doyoung a secret. He felt guilty to lie to Ten, but he came up with a quick excuse. 

“I found it in my coat pocket. Seems as though I didn’t look everywhere.” Jaehyun said hoping Ten wouldn’t see the pressure written on his face. Ten stared at Jaehyun, not fully believing him, but let it go and hugged Jaehyun again. After Ten calmed down and scolded Jaehyun a little bit more, the three head back to the dingy motel room. Johnny draped his own dry coat over Jaehyun to give him some heat and helped him up. Jaehyun took a quick glance back at the spot where Doyoung was placed just minutes before, hoping to see the purple tail, but knew he wouldn’t until tomorrow. Next thing he knew, he was off joining Ten and Johnny, the pair back to their typical bickering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally!! dojae meet <3  
> want to leave me questions or comments?  
> voice them below or follow me on twitter  
> [tenofnct](https://twitter.com/tenofnct/)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, you've given them a name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIII!!! neocity is next week, im so excited!!   
> are any of y'all going? let me know! <3  
> this is also unedited, meaning i didn't have time to italicize certain things, soz! i'll fix it later, i'm just running late to an event rn hehe   
> follow me on twitter for more updates  
> [tenofnct](https://twitter.com/tenofnct/)

Chapter 7

Doyoung and Taeyong didn’t return back to their coves right away. They swam and hid behind a pair of high rocks, still close enough to hear Jaehyun’s conversation. 

“-hyun? Jaehyun? Oh, thank goodness,” an unidentified voice said.

“Doyoung are you crazy, I can’t believe you snuck out.” Taeyong said but didn't sound as angry as Doyoung thought he would.

“Naeun deserved it. you know she brought up our father, again? It took all my strength not to curse here out right then and there.” Doyoung whispered, but not looking at Taeyong and instead choosing to steal peeks at Jaehyun from behind the rocks. He knew what he did was reckless, but he didn’t really care. He saved Jaehyun and retuned back what belonged to him and felt his heart soar at the memory.

“-out of all people, you should know how dangerous that was, Doyoung, and— Doyoung? Are you even listening to me—“ Taeyong was beginning to grow tired of his antics.

Doyoung clapped a hand over Taeyong’s mouth shutting him and grabbing his face forward. Taeyong began to lick at Doyoung’s hand in attempt to pry it off, but stopped once his eyes locked on the two strangers seated beside Jaehyun. 

“Alright Ten, let him breathe. He’s fine, we’re okay.” the tallest of the three said to the now named petty boy, Ten. Taeyong watched as the small boy leaned into his touch, and Taeyong expected to feel jealousy but instead felt himself wanting to be part of, whatever, they were. His gaze softened as he watched the three go on.

“It’s them two. The ones from the pier, Doyoung,” Taeyong directed his voice to so Doyoung could hear him better, but his eyes stayed trained on the two men. “I guess they’re good friends. They seem nice, don’t you think?” 

“Nice-looking, but we don’t know them. You don’t know Jaehyun either. What if he sells you out?What if—“ Taeyong began but was soon stopped as they heard the petite one’s voice ring out.

“Your band! It’s back? What— How?” Ten asked. Doyoung felt his breath hitch in his throat and it seemed as though the two were about to get an answer to Taeyong’s question. 

Don’t say it, please, don’t say it, please. Doyoung repeated in his mind hoping the message would get across to Jaehyun. You’re different, Doyoung thought to himself. Seeing as Doyoung’s chants worked, he smiled as he heard Jaehyun reply, 

“I found it in my coat pocket. Seems as though I didn’t look everywhere.”

Doyoung felt like doing backflips into the air, but refrained for obvious reasons. Doyoung watched, petite boy, Ten and tall man’s, Johnny, reactions. Tall man seemed to believe him, but Ten looked skeptical. Doyoung felt relief flood through him as Ten just hugged Jaehyun and didn’t ask questions. 

Doyoung felt Taeyong tug at his arm, letting him know that it was really time to go. Doyoung looked at Jaehyun once more and then let himself be pulled away by Taeyong, slipping quietly into the quiet night. 

♡

Once the two mermaids arrived back to Doyoung’s cove, he was awaiting for Taeyong to scold him about leaving. However, the red-head just sat himself quietly next to Doyoung and grabbed his hand, searching for comfort. Doyoung stayed silent until Taeyong was ready to let him know what was on his mind. Doyoung watched as Taeyong breathed in and out before starting. 

“Doyoung, I felt something tonight that I hadn’t felt in a long time.” Out of all the words that he thought would have escaped Taeyong’s mouth, those were the last ones he expected. 

“Felt? Felt as in, a connection?” 

Taeyong pursed his lips and nodded. This was a big deal considering Taeyong never strayed to like anyone as long as Doyoung remembered. Sure, a little crush here and there when they were younger, but never since he turned of age. 

“It’s not a problem, you know? That you have feeling for them, the humans.”

“Humans? Is that what they’re called? You’ve already given them a name, Doyoung?” Taeyong felt disgusted and ripped his hand out of Doyoung’s. Doyoung felt his heart ache at that act. Maybe he was in for a scolding tonight. “They may seem all pretty and posh from up close, but you of all people should know their true nature.” At those words, Doyoung felt a crack go through his heart. Taeyong of all people knew of his deepest insecurities regarding his mother’s death. Hearing it from Naeun is one thing, but from Taeyong had felt like a knife had been buried through his chest. 

“What do you mean by ‘me’, of all people?” Doyoung let the shock stay evident in his voice.

“Oh, don’t play stupid, Doyoung, you know exactly what I mean. Our mother would be upset with you.” Taeyong pulled that card knowing how Doyoung would react. To say Doyoung was shocked was an understatement. He knew he didn’t always choose the best path, but whoever this Taeyong was, wasn’t his. His Taeyong would never, never, use his biggest fears against him. Or so he thought. It seemed at though Doyoung was Taeyong’s prey and he was just waiting for the right moment to sink his teeth in his flesh. 

“No, she wouldn’t. She wouldn’t.” Doyoung felt his walls tearing down, shaking his head at Taeyong’s words. “If anything she’d be disappointed in you, Taeyong! You know our mother wouldn’t judge a whole race of others based on one bad deed! What about all the things our people have done to their kind? The amount of sailors taken?” 

“That’s because they were trying to kill our kind, Doyoung, what don’t you understand? What makes you think Jaehyun is any different. I’m actually disgusted with myself that I let myself feel things after seeing the two men he was with,” Taeyong argued back.

“Jaehyun is different! He didn’t tell them I was the one to return the band, he lied for me.” Doyoung was going to defend Jaehyun, no matter what. 

“He’ll keep doing that until he can lure you in and take you away, just like we do to them and just like they did to mother!”

“Taeyong, you need to understand,” Doyoung was getting desperate at this point, reaching onto anything his brain could supply. “They can be different. Jaehyun is different, you saw it! His friends could be the same, they could bring change, we could bring change, Taeyong. We could make them see that we’re no different—“

“Oh, but we are Doyoung, we are different. We’re very different. All these wretched men do is want to hurt and harm our people. They capture us to sell our skins or use us for display. You think they don’t know of us because you’re naive, Doyoung. They know more than you know. If there’s someone who doesn’t understand it’s you. Mother thought the same thing, that she could bring change and look where she ended up. Dead. Just as you will if you put your blind trust in that land-walker. If mother were still here, she’d tell you to stay away from them.”

“That land-walker has a name and it’s Jaehyun. I’ll prove to you he isn’t like the rest. Mother was right, she just chose the wrong one, Taeyong, please. If she were here, she’d give them a second chance, you need to know that.” Doyoung pleaded with him. Taeyong was the one who protected him from everything, but in that moment the one he needed protection from was Taeyong himself. Doyoung was ready to let his tears run wild.

“You’re not listening to me, are you little brother?” Taeyong scoffed.

“So what if you have feelings for them, it’s just like any other crush! If it happens to be more than just that, then it has to be a sign, Yongie, what aren’t you seeing?” 

“It isn’t what I not I’m not seeing, it’s what I do see. They are very beautiful, Doyoung, but their hearts are made of stone and their intentions are downright ill-minded. All he’ll do is lure you in only to cut you throat.” Doyoung flinched at his words. “Naeun was right to bring up our father, maybe it would have knocked some sense into you, but I guess her words fell on deaf ears. You know I love you and you know I loved mother, but you two are too similar. You’re both too reckless, too trusting, too ignorant. Her ignorance is what led to her death, brother, and will ultimately lead to yours too.” Taeyong left at that and didn’t look back. 

Doyoung waited until he was long gone to break down into heavy sobs. He just wished Jaehyun was here. He had no one to turn to now, Taeyong was always his support. He trusted him with everything. His mind was racing through all the hurtful words Taeyong spit at him and he cried even harder. Clutching his wrist to his heart, he decided that there were enough tears for tonight and headed for bed. His limbs felt heavy, but his heart felt like a paper-weight in his chest. The thought of Jaehyun’s caring face put him at ease, it helped him cope with his devastation. Ever since he saw him that first day when he jumped in the water, his dreams were plagued by Jaheyun. It didn’t seem as though those dreams were changing any time soon, especially not tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooo
> 
> trust me, taeyong is just taking precautions!! 
> 
> follow me on twitter for more updates  
> [tenofnct](https://twitter.com/tenofnct/)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten is suspicious. Doyoung ponders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii, yeah i saw endgame and idk if y'all know but i'm a huge comic fan. that movie just ruined me because the character who died was very dear to me and i just feel very upset about it, i cried a river.   
> anyways, i also want to start working on a new story, but i want to complete this one first!  
> btw i see nct tomorrow!! i'm excited!! <3  
> follow me on twitter for more updates [tenofnct](https://twitter.com/tenofnct/)

Chapter 8

Only getting a chance to remove his cold clothing from last night, Jaehyun was still dirty from all his activities from the previous day. He looked over to Johnny and Ten and saw that the duo were still cuddled up next to each other. Deciding he felt felt like he was intruding, he got up to take a hot shower, performing his daily routines as well.

Last night still doesn't feel real, Jaehyun thought to himself. Running his fingers through his now wet hair, he felt the weight of the band on his hand, a reminder to himself that last night was in fact, _very_ real. Doyoung. Beautiful, ethereal, lovely Doyoung. Jaehyun smiled cheek to cheek at the thought of him and couldn’t wait for the day to be over to meet up with him again. Feeling like he used up all the hot water, he turned the shower-head off and headed out the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist, coming out to see Ten stretching like a cat and Johnny getting ready to use the washroom. 

“Morning, Jaehyunie,” Ten flopped down on the bed once more and looked at Jaehyun, who was upside down to Ten’s view.

“Good Morning, Tennie. Did you sleep well?” Jaehyun teased and moved out of the way as Ten threw a pillow at him. He laughed and went into his bag to find a fresh set of clothing. “Hey, so, do any of us really know how long we’re staying here? We all know we’re never finding a mermaid, so this is in reality a paid vacation?” Ten said with a hint of mischief in his eyes. Jaehyun doesn’t know how long they’re residing here, but he does know that mermaids are real and snickered at that. 

“Hmm, well, today Hosung is calling a small meeting. Maybe he’s gonna inform us about what exactly is going on from here on out.” Johnny said as he headed for the washroom.

“It’ll all be a load of bullshit, I’m just glad we got paid upfront,” Ten stated. Jaehyun was grateful for that as well and sent off half of his pay to his mother and kept the other half to himself. “I hope we’re here for a while, I was getting tired of gutting those poor fish.” 

“You’ve been saying that for the last eight years, Tennie.” Johnny said to him as he finished up in the washroom.

“Better late than never, Johnny boy!” Ten laughed at his own retort and headed into the washroom himself, ready to start his day. The words seemed to ring over in Johnny’s head, _“Better late than never,”_ Johnny pondered over it and snapped out of it before Jaehyun could notice and ask any questions. 

Waiting for Ten to finish, Johnny took the chance to ask Jaehyun about last night.

“You went out last night and your band just happened to reappear?” His tone wasn’t harsh, it was just more curious. Jaehyun sighed, he expected this to come up. “I know it wasn’t just in your coat pocket, Jae. That band was dear to you, you mourned over it for a decent amount of time only for it to magically reappear. I understand if you don’t wanna tell us right now. It’s okay, we all have secrets, but promise you’ll tell us eventually?” Johnny was too nice for his own good. Jaehyun felt terrible to lie to his two best friends, but he had to keep his word. Jaehyun looked at Johnny and was grateful for his understanding. He nodded and hugged the taller male just as Ten stepped out the washroom.“Let’s get this day started boys.” Ten started cheerily. They were out the door before either boy could protest, heading for the pier to see what Hosung had to say regarding this, mermaid hunt. 

 

♡

It seemed as though all of Hosung’s crew arrived at the pier at the same time, allowing Hosung to get straight to the point. The young lad who was calling everyone aboard the ship yesterday was hung tight next to a small boy, with a mushroom of hair. 

“All right crew, some of ye might know what we’re setting out for. Whoever knows know and whoever doesn’t, just enjoy the ride, kay?” Housing started with a smug smile. He made eye contact with Jaehyun at that part, depending on him for whatever cause he needed and Jaehyun hated it. “We’ll be here for as long as we can handle to see if we actually get what we came for. Housing will be provided as you already know and you are welcome aboard the ship on my account only. Can’t have anyone snooping around, can we?” Jaehyun felt called out at that, feeling like Hosung’s words were meant for him, but kept his head lowered at his words, choosing instead to stare into the sea. “Now, like I said before setting off here, get to know the people. Learn about their town, make new friends. Find out as much as you can. If this comes to a dead-end we’ll have no choice but to start fresh elsewhere or head home, understood?” Hosung’s finished his little speech and was entertained by choruses of “Yes, sir’s” and “Ai-ie, Captain’s.” 

The crew eventually dispersed from the piers and Jaehyun eyed Hosung make his way onto the ship. Hosung knew more than he was letting on and Jaehyun knew this. He has to stall this hunt for as long as he can, to keep Doyoung and his people free from harm. He’ll do anything to keep Doyoung safe, even if it means getting hurt himself, so be it. He’s already lying to Johnny and Ten, and Doyoung as well. He can’t keep anymore secrets before he has to tell them all one by one. He gripped his wrist, watching one last time as Hosung wobbled his way onto the ship deck. As if he could feel Jaehyun’s eyes following his movements, he turned around and gave Jaehyun a small nod, as if knowing Jaehyun was going to meet up with a certain mermaid before dusk fell. Jaehyun just stared back until Hosung disappeared behind the door into the Captain’s headquarters.

 

♡

“What to do, what to do? What do you think we should do Johnny?” Ten questioned. The trio head out to try and find something to do, but it was seemed like this town was just as dull as theirs. Jaehyun didn’t feel like third-wheeling today and was in luck when he spotted a library. 

Getting the two’s attention he said, “Hey, I think I’m gonna head over to the library and see what that’s all about.” 

“Alright Jaehyunie, if you find anything good, pick me up a copy too, yeah?” Johnny replied.

“Will do, John.” Jaehyun smiled at the older and was off. 

♡

Doyoung avoided showing his face outside his cove as much as he could. He didn’t want to see his brother, not now, not ever. Still seemingly shocked and saddened by his words, Doyoung believe he had a right to stay secluded to himself. 

Doyoung, however, was still trusting Taeyong to keep his mouth sealed about Jaehyun. If Taeyong told Naeun, she’d surely place Doyoung on lockdown. Luckily, Taeyong had no idea about his meeting with Jaehyun later today, which was going to be soon. Doyoung didn’t know why he felt such a draw to the sailor. It felt like an invisible string was lingering itself between the two boys, always retracting and flowing back and forth. 

Doyoung went into his belongings to find one of his mother’s lockets. It was a gold one, of course, with a rose and a picture of her inside of it. Looking at her then, he could see the happiness in her eyes. Doyoung lightly pressed a kiss to the picture and decided to dawn the locket around his neck. It hung just over his collarbones, as if it belonged there. His mother was always a happy women, showering her two boys with generous amounts of love. He remembered the stories she used to tell him and Taeyong. 

_“There are men out in this world with something called legs. Do you know what legs are?” the young Doyoung and Taeyong shook their heads. “It’s equivalent to our tails. Our tails help us move around, while their legs help them.”_ Doyoung was amazed by everything leaving his mothers mouth. This was what started his curiosity with them to begin with. _“The land-walker created many things, my boys, do you know what they are? They’ve created things like boats. They use those boats to get across waters and explore. They sometimes venture into our lands, and my dear boys, aren’t they just sometimes beautiful. They have many stories to tell just as I. They travel to reach lands to get their wishes granted or just for some adventure. It’s just amazing. I can’t wait to take you boys everywhere some day.”_ She never got to do that, did she? Because they killed her. Doyoung heard Taeyong’s voice replace his thoughts and whisked it away. 

Doyoung felt tears warm up in his eyes and quickly rubbed them off, done with crying. Humans did take his mother away, but there has to be more to it. She was a smart woman, Doyoung knew it. Feeling like it was near time to go out for his secret rendezvous, Doyoung swam up to the surface of his cove to check the placement of the sun and knew it was time to meet his Jaehyun. He took a once over of his area and set off back to his place on the rocks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what will happen at the library? what will happen at the rocks? 
> 
> follow me on twt for more updates and as always thank u for reading <3  
> [tenofnct](https://twitter.com/tenofnct/)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Library visits and new friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! may the 4th be with you <3  
> last week was my nct concert and it was great!  
> i got to see nct up close on despierta america lol  
> this is kind of a weird time to update though bc rn it's about  
> 01:15 and im listetning to melodrama (my aoty -.-)  
> however, i hope u all enjoy this update!!  
> ch10 is my next fav chapter though ;)  
> thank u for reading<3 pls leave comments, i love to read them all  
> [tenofnct](https://twitter.com/tenofnct/)

Chapter 9

Jaehyun entered the dusty library and immediately made a beeline for section ‘ _M_ ’. Upon reaching the designated area, his fingers began to skim over the thick spines of the books. 

“ _Mermaids, mermaids,_ ” Jaehyun muttered to himself. His finger traced one black, heavy, bound book in particular, as he gently pulled it out from its hiding place. He went a once over on the book, taking in all its details. The cover had the words, ‘History of Mermaids’ written across the front, followed by an intricate drawing of a mermaid flowing through the water. “Hmph,” Jaehyun huffed to himself. He found a spot tucked away from the main entrance, just incase any drunken crew mate decided make their way in here.

Opening the book, dust flew up and Jaehyun sneezed. “Man is this thing old or what,” he said under his breath. In order to keep Doyoung safe, he had to know how to protect him from his biggest threats, and if it happens to be him then so be it. 

“ _Mermaid are mythical creatures, as known to man. They are rarely seen and if they are, they leave as fast as they appear. Few men live to tell the tale of witnessing mermaids._

_Mermaids are beautiful, but dangerous creatures—_ “

Jaehyun paused at that part and read over the words. “Mermaids are beautiful, but dangerous creatures.” Doyoung was beautiful, yes, but dangerous? Not a chance. He saved him. With a sigh he continued reading.

“ _—they lure in their prey with their beautiful voices, only to drag a sailor down to the depths of the ocean, never to see the light of day again._ ” Jaehyun began to get angry, tired of reading these lies. As if the person who wrote this ever approached a mermaid. Too engrossed in reading, he jumped as a voice behind him came to speak.

“Mermaids, huh? Oh, sorry, did I scare you?” A man of average height with a brown mop of hair and delicate features was now standing to his side. “I’m Taeil, by the way.” He stuck out his hand.

“Jaehyun.” he said and he shook Taeil’s small hand. Taeil was very good looking, but not as much as Doyoung, in his view. Jaehyun found himself comparing everyone and everything to the mermaid now.

“You’re new here, yeah?” Taeil asked. He seemed to have been pushing a small cart filled with library books. “We don’t really get newcomers around here and these people don’t enjoy reading. Sad, huh?”

“Yeah, I just came in from a town a couple places down from here. I don’t know how long I’ll be here for, though.”

“Eh, that’s alright,” Taeil took a seat beside Jaehyun. “I’m just glad to have more company for now. So, mermaids?” Taeil went back to his original question. 

“Oh, yeah, yeah. This- it’s been something that has peaked my interest lately.” Jaehyun coughed to try and cover up his awkwardness. 

“Mermaids. What beautiful creatures they are,” Jaehyun watched as Taeil’s eyes glazed over at what he said. He knows something. 

“Do you think they’re real? The mermaids, of course.” Jaehyun asked.

“Well, it’d be pretty ignorant to believe we’re the only ones here after all, correct?” Taeil replied and Jaehyun thought he seemed to be speaking from an experience of some sort, and he was determined to find out more. 

“Totally. Yeah.” Taeil had a hint of mischief in his eyes as he smiled at Jaehyun. “Have you heard what humans say about mermaids?” Taeil questioned, genuinely curious as to what the sailor’s answer would be.

“All I know if from what I’ve se—, read. From what I’ve read.” Jaehyun hoped Taeil didn’t notice his slip-up and was glad when Taeil ignored it. 

“And what exactly have you read, Jaehyun?” Jaehyun felt sweat trickle down the nape of his neck and his palms begin the heat up. This felt like an interrogation despite Taeil’s friendly smile. 

“Uh-well, the book. It says, well,” he cleared his throat trying to calm his nerves and avoided Taeil’s deep gaze. “It says that they lure in people, sailors, I’m assuming. With their voices. And these sailors, they never come back. Meaning, hypothetically of course, the mermaids.. kill them. Hypothetically, of course.” He finished reaching behind his neck to wipe at the sweat. 

Taeil giggled, “You’re cute, ya know?” At that Jaehyun’s ears ran red. “Do you believe that? That mermaids are killers?” 

“No, no. Of course not. I, I believe they’re kind. And gentle. And sweet. They’re misunderstood. There is more to them than what meets the eye,” Jaehyun said. “Hypothetically. I haven’t seen— or met any mermaid on that manner. But if I did, I think they’d be like that.” Jaehyun lied to Johnny and Ten so easily, but felt himself wavering under Taeil’s gaze.

“Not all are sweet and gentle. I think it’s like that with every kind. Some humans are cruel and evil. While some are kind and warmhearted. There just happens to be more of one than one of the others. Mermaids have been around for as long as humans. No one knew though, because it wasn’t documented throughout history, only the works of the land— humans were. They have the upper hand.” Taeil smiled sadly as he recounted his story. “Almost every legend has a way to make it seem as if mermaids are evil. In Brazil, there is the story of Iara. Iara was known as ‘The Lady of Waters’. They said she used her beautiful brown skin and emerald eyes to drag sailors underwater to become her eternal lovers. They believe she is the cause of the main incidents in the Amazons. Norway paints mermaids as people who abduct humans, making them more of a servant than a partner. Japan sees mermaids as hideous giant fish with a humans face and a monkeys mouth. In a way, you’re correct. They do terrorize us in a way, seeing us as animals rather than beings with feelings too. But remember, they do the same to you, humans.” Jaehyun felt a chill run down his spine at Taeil’s words. Doyoung wouldn’t do this, would he? _No_ , he thought, _he wouldn’t. Not to me or to anyone._

“Are you saying if I do see one, I shouldn’t advance?” Jaehyun asked, but still didn’t make any moves to leave Doyoung hanging.

“Oh, heavens no. Do what is safe, but be careful. I remember a very kind boy. You remind me of him. I think you already know what I mean, don’t you, Jaehyun?”

And he did. Jaehyun looked out the window. The sun was going to set soon. Taeil gave Jaehyun a small nod, but before he could put back the book, Taeil urged him to take it. Jaehyun stuffed it in messenger bag he brought along with him. Taeil grabbed Jaehyun’s hand before he could go.

“Protect him. Protect them. _Please._ ” Jaehyun heard the hint of desperation in Taeil’s voice and felt his heart tear a little. 

“I promise.” Jaehyun told Taeil and set off to meet his Doyoung. 

Taeil finally took a breath as he watched Jaehyun disappear through the doors. 

“Who was that?” Jungwoo exited the librarians office and yawned, just waking up from his nap a couple minutes after Jaehyun’s departure. 

“A boy. He’s going to help make people understand.” Taeil replied. Jungwoo smiled and came over to wrap his arms around Taeil’s shoulders. 

“You think he’s the one?”  
“If it wasn’t us, it must be him.” 

Taeil just sighed and buried his face in Jungwoo’s chest as he gently rocked back and forth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what will happen next?? hmmm....
> 
>  
> 
> [tenofnct](https://twitter.com/tenofnct/)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet treats and sunsets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii everyone! today is my prom, im kinda excited  
> this chapter is one of my favs~~   
> and, i'm also almost done with finishing this story   
> so a final chapter count may be up soon!!  
> i hope u all enjoy, thank u so much for reading  
> <3

Chapter 10

Jaehyun stopped in a nearby bakery and purchased a sweet pastry for Doyoung. Maybe the boy has never tasted human food? After looking over what he thought Doyoung would enjoy best, he thanked the cashier as he rushed out the door before anyone could see him. He made his way towards the pier where he first met Doyoung less than 24 hours ago. 

♡

Doyoung broke the surface of the water while he waited for Jaehyun. The sun was going to set soon, he hoped the sailor didn’t forget about him. He anticipated Jaehyun’s arrival and perked up as he heard footsteps approach. Still unsure if it was Jaehyun or not, he slowly sank underneath the small waves. Seeing as it indeed was Jaehyun, he showed his face. Jaehyun was even more beautiful in the deep orange sunlight than he could have ever imagined. 

“Hey, sorry I was late. Did I keep you long?” Jaehyun asked quietly.

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t waiting long. I was getting scared,” Doyoung told him. “I thought you might have forgotten about me.”

“A face like yours? I could never forget that, Doyoung.” Doyoung blushed and felt a little bit silly at the thought that Jaehyun would forget of him. “I brought something for you.” 

Doyoung’s nose was soon filled with a sweet smell. He took a deep breath to inhale the scent and asked “What is that? It smells delicious.” 

Jaehyun smiled as he showed Doyoung the round, bronze colored pastry stuffed with a strawberry filling. “It’s a pastry, something I want you to try. They’re tasty.” Doyoung felt like his blush was never going to leave as his heart flooded with warmth at the thought of Jaehyun thinking of him. Doyoung reached forward for the pastry before Jaehyun stopped him.

“Your hands. They’re wet. If I hand it to you, it’ll get soggy and won’t taste as good. How about I feed it to you?” Where Jaehyun’s sudden surge of confidence came from, he didn’t know but he was glad when Doyoung shyly nodded his head and leaned closer to Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun broke off a tiny piece and softly placed the treat in Doyoung’s open mouth. He shivered when he felt Doyoung’s tongue touch the tips of his fingers. He watched as Doyoung closed his eyes in bliss at the flavor. He was mesmerized and was snapped out his it when Doyoung silently asked for more, which Jaehyun happily abided by. He fed him the pastry until there was just sugar dust left. As he was about to wipe his fingers clean, Doyoung mindlessly grabbed Jaehyun’s hand before he could pull away and delicately lapped away at the sugary residue. Jaehyun stayed frozen feeling too many emotions at once until Doyoung opened his eyes and made eye contact.

He slowly slipped out Jaehyun’s fingers from his mouth and furrowed his brows as he curiously questioned, “What?” Seeing nothing wrong with his actions. Not that there is anything wrong, Jaehyun thought.

Jaehyun stuttered over himself becoming flustered, “Uh, n-nothing! Nothing, I’m- I’m glad you liked it. I’ll bring you back more next time.” _Next time_ , Doyoung thought. Doyoung smiled so bright Jaehyun felt the beauty he saw in the stars disappear and replace itself in Doyoung. His heart ached for the boy. 

“What did you do today?” Doyoung asked, taking Jaehyun’s hand in his own laying his face upon it. 

“I visited the library.” 

“Hmm,” Doyoung hummed “Find anything interesting?” 

Jaehyun hesitated before telling Doyoung about his find. 

“I went in there to research about your kind.” Doyoung tensed and began to pull back, ready to jet off until Jaehyun pulled him closer, not caring is his clothing became wet. “I’m not here to hurt you, Doyoung.” He placed his hand under Doyoung’s chin, cupping his face softly. “That’s the last thing I would ever do. I promise.” Doyoung felt his heart begin to beat faster and he felt the sudden urge to kiss Jaehyun, but refrained. Everyone knows what happens when you kiss a human. Jaehyun was yet to get a reply so he questioned Doyoung, “Do you believe me?” 

Wanting to hear more Doyoung went on to avoid Jaehyun’s eyes. “What did it say? Did it say we’re bad creatures?” Jaehyun heard the wavering in Doyoung’s voice and felt unbearably sad. 

“Yes.” He replied, not sugar coating it. “It said that you would lure men in and then drag them to the bottom of the sea. That you would kill them.” Doyoung kept his eyes downcast. “Stories of them being hideous creatures.” Jaehyun began to graze his fingers over Doyoung’s cheek.

Doyoung felt like crying at the action. He finally gazed up at Jaehyun and asked. “Do you believe the things about us in that book?” 

“No.” the response from Jaehyun was immediate. “At least not about you. The things I read in there resemble nothing to the Doyoung I know. My Doyoung, you saved me. You could have done the cruel things said in those stories, but you didn’t. That isn’t who you are.” Jaehyun grabbed Doyoung’s face with both hands and Doyoung reached up for his wrists, holding his arms in place. Almost as if he was afraid to lose Jaehyun’s touch. “You saved me and you returned to me what once was mine. You give me no reason to doubt you, love.” Doyoung felt his heart flutter at the word.

“Taeyong and I had a fight last night. Over you and your friends.”

“Johnny and Ten? You saw them?” 

“I did. Taeyong did too. He said he felt a connection to them. But he told me things. About you.” It was Jaehyun’s turn to feel the way Doyoung did, but he held firm in his place, waiting for Doyoung to continue. He took a deep breath before he spoke again. “He said you’d hurt me. That you’re only here to hurt me and leave. He said you’re going to take me away and I’m never going to see my friends and family again. It seems as though our kind just likes to rip others away from the ones they hold dear, huh?” Jaehyun continued to stroke Doyoung’s soft cheeks as a way to reassure him that it was going to be okay. It was Jaehyun’s turn to ask that question.

“Do you believe that?” 

“I don’t. Not for a second. I trust you.” Those words were enough for Jaehyun. “You could’ve done the same as me. Taken me away. Hurt me. And you didn’t because you’re not like everyone who my people have come across. You’re different.” Doyoung finished.

“My band, you said it helped you. It helped you grieve over someone dear to you. My kind took that person from you, didn't they?” Doyoung nodded shortly. “They hurt you and you still saved me, love. That shows your heart is bigger than what they know. I can’t thank you enough.” 

Jaehyun slipped off his golden band and secured it onto Doyoung’s wrist. Doyoung was going to reject it, knowing it was Jaehyun’s first. Jaehyun stopped him before he could do so and continued. “Keep it. I don’t know who it was or what they meant to you, but knowing an object that was once mine helped you helps me sleep at night. Keep it, to remind you of me and your lost one.” Doyoung really, _really_ wanted to kiss Jaehyun. Instead he laced his fingers with Jaehyun’s and reached for his other hand. Doyoung kissed his palm, his soft lips running over the faint scars and calloused bumps. Jaehyun waited until he was finished, savoring the moment. Jaehyun was too caught up in Doyoung to see the sky turning to dusk. 

“Love, I must go now. My friends will wonder where I am.” Doyoung pouted and Jaehyun cooed, running his fingers through Doyoung’s damp hair. 

“Will you be back tomorrow? Same time?”

“Always, love. I’m sure of it.” Jaehyun mirrored Doyoung’s previous actions and began to pepper kisses across the boys wet palms. A kiss to the back of Doyoung’s hand and Jaehyun was off, messenger bag in tow. Doyoung watched his silhouette disappear before caressing the band and slipping under the depths of the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter for more updates <3  
> [tenofnct](https://twitter.com/tenofnct/)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aliens and naps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii, she get's a little angsty this chapter,, oop  
> u have questions or concerns?  
> follow me on twt [tenofnct](https://twitter.com/tenofnct/) !

Chapter 11

Jaehyun met with Doyoung everyday. It went on like this for weeks. He brought Doyoung a new sweet to try everyday. Told him stories of the human world and even read to him the words of books he checked out from the library. 

“Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun looked up from the new book he checked out from the library, Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen, and met Ten’s eyes. 

“Yes, Tennie?” he said, looking back down to his book, continuing his reading. 

“Where do you go everyday? And why do you come back so late?” Jaehyun froze at Ten’s questions, finger gripping the thin pages of the book. 

“I don’t do much. Some nights I go to the pub, why do you ask?” Jaehyun lied.

“Jaehyun. I know you’re lying.” Ten sighed, but he wasn’t angry. He looked more disappointed, which was worse in Jaehyun’s eyes. “You’re tired, I can see it in your eyes. I know you’ve been lying to Johnny and I since the first day we arrived.” Ten came over to Jaehyun’s side of the room and sat himself on top of Jaehyun’s bed. “I understand you want to keep this secret, but, Jaehyun. It seems like it’s draining your energy.”“No, no, that’s not it—,” Jaehyun rushed to stop him. Ten grabbed Jaehyun’s hands and stared into Jaehyun’s eyes in a way that strangely reminded him of his mothers. 

“Jaehyun, I know something is up. Johnny and I both know. You think we don’t see, but we do. We respect your privacy so we won’t push you to tell us. Just- just please take care of yourself, Jaehyunnie. Please. Until you’re ready to tell us, please, just do it.” Ten begged and all Jaehyun could do was reassure Ten that he would. Ten pulled Jaehyun’s head forward and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. Jaehyun closed his eyes, relishing in the gesture. He missed Ten’s pecks of affection. 

Johnny walked in just as Ten finished his pep-talk with Jaehyun. 

“Hey, JohnJohn. How about you and I head out for a walk and let Jaehyunnie rest a little, hm?” Ten asked. Even though Johnny just came from outside, he could never resist Ten. 

Jaehyun glanced out the room window and noticed it was almost time to meet Doyoung. _No, I can’t nap. I have to see him._ Jaehyun thought to himself.

“I’m fine, though! I can—,” Jaehyun stopped his words as he met Ten’s mother like glare. “O-okay. Okay, well. A nap sounds good. Yeah, yeah, a nap sounds great.” Ten looked pleased with that answer and grabbed his and Johnny’s coats and headed out the door. 

_Shit._ Jaehyun thought. _I hope Doyoung won’t wait long._

♡

Ten felt the cool breeze ruffle his hair slightly. Feeling cold he snugged his coat closer against himself. He and Johnny were walking in silence enjoying the beautiful sunset.  
“I asked him.” Ten said once they were near one of the further down docks. 

“And? Did he tell you?” Johnny asked, looking forward. 

“Of course not. I don’t know what’s taking him so long to tell us. I understand we all have our secrets.” Ten looked to Johnny once he said that, but Johnny was still looking ahead. 

“We need to give him space.”  
“But, Johnny, we have! We’ve given him so much space, god, Johnny. Too much space. He’s worrying me. He looks like he never sleeps, or like something is keeping him up at night.” 

“Jaehyun will tell us when he’s ready. He’ll always tell us.”

“Yes, he always does, but he never takes this long to tell about something, John.” Ten stops in his tracks, waiting for Johnny to reply.

Johnny stops too as he was a couple of paces ahead due to his long limbs. He turns around and is met by a heartbroken looking Ten. He steps forward until he pulls Ten into his chest and lets the Thai boy cry.

“I—I just, I don’t understand Johnny. We care for him so much and he just won’t budge.”   
Johnny shushes Ten, rubbing small circles into his back, waiting for him to calm down. Truthfully, Johnny is the only one able to console Ten in moments like these.   
“I know, darling, I know. We’ll be fine.” 

“I hate to say it, but I wish we were _home._ ” Now that statement did come as a surprise to Johnny. “I know I said I wanted adventure. And to leave from there, but if it meant losing Jaehyun in way that isn’t really losing him, then I wouldn’t have said yes. I don’t want it. It should have just been the three of us, Johnny.” Ten looked up the taller, his chin on Johnny’s chest. Johnny reached up and wiped away Ten’s tear tracks.

“I know, Tennie. I know. But we can’t leave. We have to stay until Hosung orders us to leave or if we find a mermaid.” 

“Well, hopefully Hosung tells us to leave soon or I’ll take the stupid ship and steer it home myself.” 

“I don’t doubt you will, but let’s not get too ahead of ourselves, darling. I’m sure Hosung is getting tired too. Either that or he’ll have to conjure up a mermaid.” Ten giggled feeling better with Johnny’s words. He stayed in Johnny’s arms until it turned dark out, the pair enjoying each others company. They walked towards the dock and sat in one of the benches along the side.   
Ten laid himself down on Johnny’s lap, head on the older’s thigh. 

“You think mermaids are real?” Ten asks suddenly. Johnny mindlessly strokes Ten’s hair looking out into the now dark blue horizon. 

“I don’t know. Maybe. Why do you ask?” 

“This whole mission. It’s all about capturing a mermaid. A mermaid. If they’re even real. Even if they are real, shouldn’t we just leave them alone? If they wanted to be known of, they would have shown themselves.” Ten tells Johnny.

“I think you’re correct. Same with aliens.” Ten snorted at Johnny’s words.

“Be serious, Johnny! I hope we don’t get one if they do happen to be real. I don’t think they deserve to be captured.” Ten says sadly. 

“Of course they don’t deserve that. I think Jaehyun is taking this whole thing really seriously, though. Hosung was the first one Jaehyun recruited and told about this whole thing.”

Ten sat up at that. “No. No way would Jaehyun wanna hurt someone else.”

“I never said that. I’m just guessing he’s gotten a little bit obsessed with finding out if they exist or not.” Johnny pulled Ten down onto his lap again and Ten didn’t get up.

“I guess you’re right. He’s been reading that book about mermaids a lot. Maybe he’s just interested. Maybe if they are real, he’d wanna help. He would wanna help.” Ten replies, eyes shutting softly. 

“He would wanna help. It’s who he is.” Johnny replies. He continues to stroke Ten’s hair until he falls slump, soft breaths leaving the boys lips. Johnny strokes Ten’s perfect skin and picks the boy up bridal style, carrying him all the way back to their shared room. 

♡

_Jaehyun is late._ Doyoung thought. Yes, he’s late sometimes, but never this late. Doyoung was ready to head back into the water, assuming Jaehyun got too caught up in the time until he heard voices. 

_“—takes this long to tell about something, John.”_ Doyoung knew that voice. Ten. It was Ten. Doyoung felt weird to eavesdrop on their conversation, until he heard the Thai boy begin to sob.   
_“I—I just, I don’t understand Johnny. We care for him so much and he just won’t budge. I know I said I wanted adventure. And to leave from there, but if it meant losing Jaehyun in way that isn’t really losing him, then I wouldn’t have said yes. I don’t want it, John. It should have just been the three of us, Johnny.”_

Losing Jaehyun? They aren't losing him. Doyoung furrowed his brows in thought.

_“I know, Tennie. I know. But we can’t leave. We have to stay until Hosung orders us to leave or if we find a mermaid.”_

Doyoung clapped a hand over his mouth to contain his gasp, but could do nothing to stop the tears rolling down his cheeks. His thoughts were too loud as it drowned out what the other two boys were saying. He lied. Doyoung felt to sob. _He betrayed me. He betrayed my trust. I should have listened to Taeyong. He was right all along._ Doyoung felt the horrible thoughts plague his mind. His Jaehyun betrayed him. Feeling like he heard more than enough, Doyoung dipped himself back into the murky waters, heading for Taeyong’s cove, ready to shower his older brother with as many apologies he could think of. 

♡

Jaehyun overslept that night. He slept even when Johnny tumbled through the door with a sleeping Ten. He slept even when Johnny came over to his bed and removed the book from his hands and reading glasses from his face. He slept through it all. He really did need that nap, but maybe today wasn’t the best day for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry, all will be well <3   
> i promise  
> [tenofnct](https://twitter.com/tenofnct/)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tears and fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this update is later in the day bc i graduated today!!  
> yesterday was my birthday and superhuman day!!  
> i got my album and i pulled mark and taeil hehe  
> my fav song off of it is jet lag, it's so good  
> [tenofnct](https://twitter.com/tenofnct/)

Chapter 12

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” Ten said as he saw Jaehyun flutter his hazel eyes open. “Sleep well?” he smiled at Jaehyun as he got up off his own bed to push Jaehyun’s hair off his eyes. 

“Hmm,” Jaehyun said as he felt himself smile into Ten’s touch. “Better than I have in a while, thank you for that.” 

“You’re always welcome, Jaehyunnie. Now scoot, I’m getting cold.” 

Ten snuggled closer to Jaehyun until his head was just below Jaehyun’s chin. Jaehyun wrapped his arms around Ten’s tiny body, sitting in silence. 

“I’m sorry.” Jaehyun said. Ten knew what he meant. “I didn't mean to keep it to you two for so long.”

“I know, Jaehyunnie. I’m sorry if I came off harsh yesterday.”

“You didn’t. It was more of a wake-up call. I think I should let you two in on what I’ve been keeping.”

“Well, what is it?” Ten asked Jaehyun didn’t say anything else. 

“I— I want to show it to you both, but before I can show you guys I’ll have to ask for permission first.” 

“Permission? What for?” Ten asked.

“Just,” Jaehyun signed, not knowing how to explain the whole Doyoung situation. “Please, Tennie I know I haven’t given you much of a reason to trust me after these past couple weeks, but just trust me on this thing. Please.” 

Ten saw the true honesty in Jaehyun’s words after so long of hearing lies. He nodded and Jaehyun let out a sigh of relief. Johnny walked through the door holding breakfast and saw the two snuggled to each other, his heart feeling warm.

“Are you gonna stare at us all morning or come join us, big boy?” Ten asked and Johnny blushed. He shed off his coat and placed their breakfast aside for the time being. He circled his arms around Ten, his arms being so long they reached Jaehyun’s torso as well. Ten turned over, his back facing Jaehyun’s chest as he decided he wanted to now soak in Johnny’s scent instead. He buried his face in Johnny’s chest feeling more at home than ever.

♡

Doyoung swam back to his cove, trying to find Taeyong as soon as possible. He felt like his chest was going to concave. Everything Jaehyun told his was a lie. That stupid ship. He should have known, god, he should have known. Nothing good comes from the land-walkers. Doyoung didn’t give himself time to think if it was a misunderstanding. Or if he heard wrong. All he felt was cold in his usual warm heart. He was in hysterics by the time he reached Taeyong’s cove. He hasn’t talked to Taeyong since that night. When the two saw each other they acted as if they weren’t bound by blood and instead chose to go on their separate ways. Now Doyoung wanted nothing more than to throw himself into his older brothers arms. Not bothering to be polite and ask if Taeyong was doing anything beforehand, Doyoung burst into his cove. Taeyong turned around in surprise, his face of softness quickly turning into a sour face. He crossed his arms, not seeming to notice the bloodshot eyes of Doyoung or his chest heaving up and down.

“And what do you want? Come to ask me for help for something? Well, the answer is no. I would never help you with anything if it’s the la—,” Taeyong never finished his sentences as the breath was knocked from his chest as he felt Doyoung wrap his hands around his waist. It was then he noticed his brothers shaking body and wrecked sobs. “Oh, oh, Doyoung, my brother.” All the anger Taeyong felt for Doyoung dissipated into thin air. He wrapped his arms around Doyoung and felt him squeeze him back impossibly tight. “Doyoungie, what’s wrong? You have to talk to me. That’s the only way I can help you. Please, let me help you. I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry for saying what I said that night. I missed you, Doyoungie.” Taeyong ran soothing words through Doyoung’s ears until he felt the tears subdue. Doyoung pulled back, his eyes burning from all the crying he has been doing. Taeyong reached for his face. “Brother, what’s wrong?” 

“You were right.” Taeyong felt he should say ‘I told you so,’, but knew it would be wrong. So he didn’t and instead waited for Doyoung to go on. “I’ve been meeting with him during sunset everyday since that day, Yongie. I’ve been so happy and I just feel like everything has gone to dust. You don’t have to apologize, I was wrong Yongie. So, so wrong. He lied to me about everything. I don’t understand why he’d do that.” What Doyoung didn’t realize was that there is two sides to every story.  
“Doie, he wanted to gain your trust and then hurt you when he was ready. It’s in their nature, they can’t help it.” Doyoung felt tears run down his cheeks again and Taeyong wiped them away. “Doie, I don’t blame you. From what I heard that first night, he sounded really convincing too. It’s alright that you were persuaded, I’m here now.” 

“Tomorrow. He’ll go to our spot, Yongie. I want to tell him to leave, but I don’t want to see him.”

“It’s okay, I’ll go for you. Okay? It’ll be fine, I will do it for you.”

“Are you sure, Yong?” Doyoung questioned hopefully.

“Of course. I’ll do it, you stay here and fix you heart, okay?” Doyoung just hummed in response, staying close to Taeyong. Taeyong was ready to give Jaehyun his wrath.

♡

Jaehyun felt terrible. He hoped Doyoung didn’t think he’d forgotten about him last night. He couldn’t help but feel anxious as the day began. He had to meet Doyoung and tell him what happened. He’d never forget Doyoung. He couldn’t get mad at Ten for making him nap, however, instead he was grateful that Ten cared enough to check up on him after not really socializing with him and Johnny these past weeks. The trio spent the whole day cuddling until Jaehyun had to leave.

 

Since he felt so bad, he went to the bakery extra early to pick up more sweets than usual. Strawberry, blueberry, chocolate, red velvet, anything he could think of he picked up. Bidding the baker goodbye, he set out for the docks.

“Doyoung?” he whispered “Doyoung? I’m so, so, so sorry I wasn’t here yesterday. Ten forced me to—,” he stopped his words when he saw “Taeyong? What are you doing here? Where’s Doyoungie?” Jaehyun got a good look at Taeyong to see the fury in his eyes. “Taeyong? What’s wrong—“

“You! You’re what’s wrong!” Taeyong spat at him. “You lied to Doie! You lied to him and he fully trusted you with everything!”

“What?! No, I didn’t! Taeyong, what are you even talking about?”

“You told him you were here for ‘adventure’. Was part of that adventure capturing him and taking him away on that ship?” Jaehyun paled at Taeyong’s words. 

“How did you—“ Taeyong interrupted

“So it is true? Gosh, you’re actually scum, Jaehyun. I told Doyoung from the beginning not to trust you and all it’s given him is a broken heart.” 

“No, please, Taeyong, just listen to me. I can explain!” Jaehyun desperately told the mermaid.

“Explain what? That you were planning on hurting him?”

“No, Taeyong, no. Please listen to me, this isn’t what you think it is—,”

“Oh, I think I know exactly what this is, Jaehyun.” His voice laced with so much hate Jaehyun flinched. “Don’t come back here, understand? Leave. He never wants to see you again nor do I. You hurt him more than you know.” Taeyong sent one last glare in Jaehyun’s direction and was gone.

“Taeyong, please come back, please,” Jaehyun sagged down to his knees, feeling the water soak his pants. He felt defeated. Not knowing what else to do, he grabbed fistfuls of his hair and cried. He cried until dark. He cried his was back to his room. He cried when Johnny and Ten consoled him and asked him what was wrong. He cried when they told him Hosung called off this mission and that they would be going back home. All he could do was cry.

♡

Doyoung was anxiously ringing his hands together. When he saw Taeyong return he asked,

“How was it? Did it go well? Were you harsh?”

“Was I harsh, Doie? Why do you care, he hurt you.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Yeah. Okay. What did he say?”

“He said it wasn’t what it seemed. That he could explain.” Taeyong told him. 

“Did you let him? Explain, I mean?” Doyoung still had feelings for Jaehyun, he had to know.

“Of course not. He’s a liar. We can’t trust anything that leaves his foul mouth.” 

“Shit! His band. I don’t want it anymore. I don’t want to be reminded of him.”

“Then just fling it away, Doyoung, what’s so hard?”

“I—I can’t just fling it Taeyong. His father gave it to him.”

“Doie, I know you still care for him, but this is the first step to letting him go.”

“You’re right. Okay. I’ll throw it out, okay? Just give me time.” Taeyong smiled softly at Doyoung.

“Of course. Now go rest. It’ll be good for you.” Doyoung hugged his brother before heading out. 

He wasn’t going to throw it away. He was going to give it back. 

 

♡

Waiting until the coast was clear, Doyoung swam out to their usual spot. Of course he wasn’t there. _Of course._ Doyoung felt a pang of sadness hit his chest. He slipped off the band and was about to set it onto the rocks before he heard the commotion of sailors. He looked up towards the main pier and saw the men leaving.

“What the hell?” Doyoung muttered to himself. He saw him. Jaehyun. His Jaehyun. Boarding the ship, never to see him again. 

_Oh god. His band._ Doyoung thought. Without thinking of things that could go wrong, Doyoung slipped the band back on determined to return it. He set out in the direction of the ship, head slipping into dark waters. 

♡

Doyoung was still a little bit cautious approaching the ship. He’s never seen one as close as this. _Wow, a thing of beauty causing so much harm_ , he thought to himself. Getting closer, he failed to see he was caught. Caught up in strings, tangled. Oh no. He felt his tail entangled in the net, the plastic cutting slices into his tail. Doyoung cried out though even he knew no one would come to his rescue. His arms met the same fate as his tail, trapped and dawning fresh cuts. Doyoung felt helpless as he felt himself getting lifted out of the water, trapped into the net He found himself scared and flung onto the deck of the ship, staring at the feet of booted men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and i--oop  
> what happens next?  
> [tenofnct](https://twitter.com/tenofnct/)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisses and cuts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BREH okay so i can’t add my twitter for the next few updates bc i forgot my links hehe  
> so my twitter is @tenofnct incase y’all wanted 🥳🥳  
> this update might be a little wonky since i don’t have access to my macbook and am updating through my phone hhhh soz🥺🥺  
> other than that, please enjoy!!!! ❤️

Chapter 13  
Jaehyun stood frozen in his spot, staring at his Doyoung shivering on the deck of this ship. Oh no, oh god, please no. This has to be a nightmare. Jaehyun thought. He pinched himself hoping to wake up, but alas his Doyoung was there, in the flesh. Captured.  
“Well, lookie here boys. Seems as though luck is on our side. We got what we’ve came for, eh?” Just as we’ve called it quits.” Hosung said smugly staring at the beautiful mermaid. Jaehyun felt like he was about to cry and throw up at the same time.  
Johnny and Ten looked to Jaehyun and back to the mermaid, finally realizing what kept Jaehyun up all night.  
“We’ll set off to the main man tomorrow morning. For now, lock that filthy fish up in the bottom deck.” The crew members nodded and reached for Doyoung. Jaehyun cried out.

“No!” Everyone looked at him strangely. “I— I mean. I can take him. I can tend to his wounds. I know how.”  
“Alright, boys back off. Let Jaehyun here take care of our fishy problem.” Hosung said and Jaehyun watched in disgust as the crew members, save Johnny, Ten, and two small boys laugh.  
The crew members began to disperse, a few stayed back to watch the ordeal. Jaehyun cautiously took small steps towards his love. His spoke in a low voice once he reached Doyoung.  
“Love. Please tell me this isn’t real.” He told Doyoung, but Doyoung’s eyes told him that this sick scenario was in fact, very real. Jaehyun’s heart broke as he stared at Doyoung’s wounds leaking with blood. “I’m so sorry, my love. Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry.” Jaehyun’s eyes filled with tears but held them back, not wanting anyone to see. He carefully picked up Doyoung bridal style and carried him to the lower deck, avoiding eye contact with everyone. He said he would keep Doyoung safe. That’s exactly what he planned to do.  
♡  
When Jaehyun reached the bottom deck, there was already a small, uncomfortable looking bathtub waiting for them. Jaehyun grimaced as he set Doyoung inside of it. Doyoung was silent ever since he reached aboard and Jaehyun understood why, of course. Jaehyun locked the door incase of anyone deciding they had a right to look at Doyoung and began to search for the medical supplies. Locating them, he took what he needed and lowered himself to Doyoung.  
“Love,” he began but Doyoung refused to even look at him. “Love. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Jaehyun said as he began to use cotton balls to soak up the blood from Doyoung’s tail. “It wasn’t me who did this, you need to know that. Please. You have to believe me.”  
Doyoung wasn’t looking at him, but he knew Jaehyun was telling the truth. Doyoung felt a sob stuck in his throat. Jaehyun went on when he didn’t get a reply. “I didn’t tell you because I was afraid you’d leave me. My intentions were never to deceive you. Everything else I told you was the truth. I didn’t tell anyone of your existence. I didn’t want you to be in the position we’re in  
right now. I was going to ask Johnny and Ten to meet you today, but I was met with Taeyong instead.” Jaehyun moved closer to work on Doyoung’s arms. He silently asked for permission and Doyoung let him do what he needed to do. “Doyoung, I want to protect you. I have to protect you.” Jaehyun ran his fingers over, his, now Doyoung’s band. Doyoung titled his head up a little, but still didn’t make eye contact. “My Doyoung, I want to help you, always. This was never meant to happen. You’re supposed to be back home, where you’re safe. Not here on this mucky ship.” Jaehyun patted away the blood, desperately wanting Doyoung to look at him, but he knew he was in no place to ask for requests. “I care for you so much. I never wanted to hurt you and I am so sorry that I did. I will do everything in my power to return you back to your home. I promised I would protect you and that’s exactly what I’m going to do. I don’t care if I lose my life in the process, love, I need you safe.”  
At those words Doyoung finally looked to Jaehyun. Jaehyun felt his breath knocked from his lungs. His Doyoung looked so sad. He was still holding Doyoung’s hand as he began to speak.  
“I care. I would care if you lost your life.” Doyoung whispered to him so softly.  
Jaehyun felt himself surge forward into Doyoung’s arms, gripping onto him for dear life. He breathed in his salty scent, never wanting to let go. Jaehyun was desperate for his touch, he needed to know Doyoung would always be safe. He pulled back reluctantly as felt Doyoung grab his face in both hands. His cheeks felt warm and he felt water dripping down to his neck from Doyoung’s wet palms, soak through his shirt. Jaehyun grabbed at his wrists, wanting to keep Doyoung near him forever. “I’m sorry I doubted you, Jaehyunnie. I didn’t let you explain. I assumed, when I know you better. I’m sorry I hurt you, too.” Doyoung watched as fat globs of tears made its way down Jaehyun’s cheeks. He kept wiping it for him, but it reappeared just as fast as they left. “If you wanted to hurt me, you would have already done it.” Jaehyun just cried, unable to reply. “I care for you, too. The reason I came here was to give you back the band. Taeyong told me to let it go, but I couldn’t do that. I care for you too much.” Jaehyun grappled for Doyoung’s wrist and began to kiss Doyoung’s hand. Doyoung let him.  
“You don’t have to apologize for anything, my love.” Jaehyun mumbled against Doyoung’s hand. “I made a promise to protect you, which I will fulfill. I will make sure nothing harms you. I will rip this ship apart with my bare hands if thats what I have to do.” Jaehyun looked to Doyoung. “I will protect you with my life, love.” Doyoung finally let his own tears roll down his cheeks. Jaehyun saw this and leaned forward to kiss them away. He peppered Doyoung’s face, kissing each tear away, tasting the saltiness of them on his lips. He did this until Doyoung calmed down. “Please don’t cry. I know you’re scared, but I’m here. When I’m here you don’t have to be afraid. Most of these men are ugly and cruel, but I wouldn’t dare let them lay a finger on you. Do you believe me?”  
“Yes.” Doyoung’s response was immediate.  
Jaehyun smiled and kissed Doyoung’s cheeks again. The pair were snapped out of their reunion by a knock on the door. Doyoung flinched.  
“Hey, hey, my love,” Jaehyun caressed Doyoung’s cheek. “I’ll see who it is and tell them to leave. I’m here for you.” Doyoung didn’t want to let go, but he did and watched as Jaehyun unlock the door and stick his head out. Jaehyun snuck his head back in and looked relieved.”It’s just Johnny and Ten. May I let them in?” Doyoung was hesitant, but trusted Jaehyun’s word more than anyone else's right now. “Thank you for believing me, love. It’s about time I let them in on my beautiful secret.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooo, let me  
> know what y’all think😌


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung meets Ten and Johnny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is gonna look wonky again i’m soooooooo sorry   
> i still don’t have access to a macbook 🥺😐  
> anyways, yuta’s red hair with bangs and ponytail!!!! ❤️ so amazing

Chapter 14

Jaehyun rapidly opened the door and locked it as soon as Johnny and Ten entered. Doyoung’s nerves getting the best of him caused him to sink his head lower into the tub, only his eyes peeking out. Jaehyun thought of their first encounter and internally cooed. Doyoung was wary to say the least. Jaehyun noticed him on edge and rushed forward to let Doyoung know what was going on.

“Love, it’s alright. These are my friends, Johnny and Ten. You can finally meet them now. They won’t hurt you, they’re here to help.” Jaehyun smiled and brushed Doyoung’s hair from his face. 

Doyoung glanced up at the two men and Jaehyun beckoned them over. Ten crouched down and began to introduce himself.

“H-hi. I’m Ten. I would like to say I’ve heard a lot about you, but that really isn’t the case here.” Ten said while Jaehyun scowled. That brought a giggle out of Doyoung   
and Ten smiled.

Ten was gripping the edge of the tub and Johnny came over to introduce himself as well.  
Ten noticed Jaehyun holding onto Doyoung’s hand and calling him ‘love’, he automatically knew there was something more to that story.

“Hello, Doyoung. I’m Johnny, but you can call me John. Whatever you like.” Doyoung still had yet to speak, still afraid of meeting these new faces. “We’re not here to hurt you. I swear by it. We’d like to help you get out here. You should be free.” Doyoung picked his face up out of the water and reached for Ten and Johnny’s hands. Johnny’s huge hand enveloped Doyoung’s tiny one. Ten guessed this was his way of saying he trusted them.

“I’ll make sure to find a way to be near you, Doie.” There was a small bed in the room with other miscellaneous items. Jaehyun could care less if it was the lowest deck, as long as he was here with Doyoung that was all that mattered. Doyoung smiled but then his eyes turned wide. Jaehyun saw and questioned him. 

“What? What’s wrong, are you hurt?” Ten and Johnny got the message and let Jaehyun take over the reigns. 

“Love, what is it?” Doyoung finally spoke up since Johnny and Ten entered the room.

“Taeyong.” was all he said. Jaehyun knew what he meant.

“What do you want me to do? I’ll do it, just tell me.” Doyoung looked up to Johnny and Ten and back to Jaehyun. “You need their help?” Doyoung nodded. Ten stepped forward.

“I’ll do whatever he needs. Tell us, Johnny and I are happy to help.” Ten reached for Doyoung again and he let him. Doyoung took a deep breath before continuing.

“Taeyong. He’s my brother. He needs to know what happened to me, but I don’t want to leave him alone. He’s my only blood left.” his voice was quiet, yet clear.

“Oh, sweetheart. We’ll help, what do you need us to do?” Ten asked Doyoung.

“He doesn’t know where I am, he thinks I’m in my cove. He’ll probably come looking for me.” Doyoung looked at Jaehyun and was ready to let them know what they had to do. “You know where you both found Jaehyun that first day you all arrived here?” He asked which Johnny and Ten nodded to. “That’s where I used to meet Jaehyun every day. Taeyong knows that. He might look for me there next after he knows I’m not-“ Doyoung choked up. ‘“Once he knows I’m not home.”

“Alright, that’s okay. It’s fine, Doyoung. That isn’t far, right Johnny?” Ten looked back at Johnny who was agreeing with what Ten had to say. “You think he’ll look for you tonight?”

“I-I don’t know. I’d think so. He might want to ask what I’ve done with the band.” The duo looked down at it, but didn’t question how Doyoung got it, already knowing what that answer would be.

“We leave tomorrow morning, Doyoung.” Johnny told him which frightened Doyoung. “It’s already dark out. We have about 12 hours until we leave head off. Ten and I will make up an excuse about looking for some things in the room were staying in.” Johnny said, coming up with a plan. “We’ll head off to the pier where we found Jaehyun and just hope Taeyong shows up before then.” Doyoung found himself nodding along. 

“Thank you. For doing this, I know it’s dangerous. But be cautious, he err... he doesn’t exactly have a good idea of humans.” Ten smiled softly to him. He grabbed his hand once more.

“Don’t worry, Doyoung. We’ll do the best we can.” Ten replied.  
“We’ll head out now and try to get back as soon as possible.” Johnny and Ten headed for the door. Jaehyun looked to them and sent them off with a small nod. For now, they can only hope until sunrise.  
♡  
Once Jaehyun got permission from Hosung to “keep an eye on the fish”, a statement which really boiled Jaehyun’s blood, he carried down his luggage and messenger bag to the lower deck. Doyoung was reluctant to let Jaehyun leave, but he reassured Doyoung it would be 10 minutes at most.

He re-entered the room and Doyoung perked up, his tail   
sloshing in the water.

“10 minutes, just like I promised, yeah?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung giggled. Oh, how Jaehyun loved that sweet sound. He began to tidy the room in an attempt to make easier to look at. It was really only filled with random objects and try cobwebs which Jaehyun made disappear. He moved to the small bed in the corner, a small round window perched above it. He shook the sheets and coughed a little as dust flew everywhere.  
“Are all humans this disgusting?” Doyoung asked and Jaehyun laughed.

“No, not all. Not me. I like to think I’m more clean compared to other humans.” The dim orange light from the room reflected on Doyoung’s face and Jaehyun felt to capture his beauty. He didn’t mention it to Doyoung in fear of dropping his precious camera in the ocean or have Ten, being the nosy boy he is, look through the pictures he’s taken. “Doyoung, make I take a picture of you?”

“A picture? With one of those block things you have?” Jaehyun laughed at his confusion.

“Yes, indeed. This block thing is called a camera. Specifically a polaroid. It helps us humans take pictures of the things we lo- care about. May you let me capture your beauty?” Doyoung blushed and furiously nodded his head as Jaehyun pulled the camera out his bag.

“Should I pose?” Doyoung asked.

“I think you look great. Pretend I’m not even here.” Jaehyun said. Easier said than done, Doyoung thought. He decided to try and look as casual as possible and jumped as he heard the small camera shutter go off. 

“It’s just a noise the camera makes when I catch an image, love. I’ll show you once I’m done.” Jaehyun waits until the picture develops and sets it aside to take more pictures, wanting Doyoung’s beauty to be encased in the rectangular picture forever. He took a couple more before picking up the images he’s already taken, and carrying the camera with him towards Doyoung. “See? It captures things of beauty.” Jaehyun took Doyoung’s hands and rubbed them dry with his shirt, in fear the picture would get ruined. Doyoung took the image and grazed his fingers over the small picture.

“That’s me?”

“Yes, it is. Beautiful Doyoung. I have your face with me forever now.” Doyoung turned red once more and handed the picture back to Jaehyun.

“Can I try?” he asked.

“Of course. I’ll show you what to do.” He went behind Doyoung and placed the camera in his dainty hands. “Hold it like this, yeah good. Focus on what you want to capture, and click right here once you feel it’s ready.” Jaehyun whispered in his ear. Doyoung felt a shiver go   
up his spine and did as he was told.

“Can you go in front on the camera? I want the first picture I take to be of you.” Jaehyun’s ears turned red and he rushed forward to be in the center of the eye. A couple of seconds later and Jaehyun heard the shutter go off and watched as the picture poked out the slot. Jaehyun came back to view what Doyoung did.

“Wow, love. You keep this up and you’ll be better than me.”

Doyoung turned bashful and snuggled into Jaehyun’s chest. Jaehyun had an idea and picked up the camera again. “I want to try something, love.” Jaehyun held up the camera and turned it to face the both of them. He angled it as best as he could and Doyoung realized what was happening. He snuggled further into Jaehyun’s chest and Jaehyun wrapped his free arm around Doyoung. 

“Ready? 1,2,3.” They heard the shutter go off for nth time that evening and Jaehyun waited for it to develop. He turned it to Doyoung and his reaction caused so much joy, Jaehyun smiled so wide his cheeks hurt. He didn’t need words to express how he felt about the image. After Doyoung was done admiring the picture, Jaehyun picked up the the images taken and gently placed them into a safe spot in his bag.  
“I kind of wish I had pockets like you humans to store things.” Doyoung pouted and Jaehyun went to place a soft kiss on his forehead. 

“How about I make a necklace for you and I? Like the one around your neck right now. We can each put a picture of each other inside, that way we can always be with each other.” Doyoung actually forgot he was wearing his mother’s necklace, but he wouldn’t mind at all if he added Jaehyun’s image to it.

“Only if you promise we can take more pictures.” Doyoung held his pinky and Jaehyun laughed so hard he doubled over that Doyoung had to put hand over Jaehyun’s mouth to muffle the laughter. 

“Yes, of course, my love. I promise we’ll both get that picture. I’m sure of it.” Jaehyun brought their linked pinkies to his lips and pressed a longing kiss to it, maintaining eye contact with Doyoung so he knows it’s real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo....   
> what shall happen?   
> follow me on twitter: tenofnct


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisses and legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so if this update is weird ... i apologize, we’re still updating from a phone hhh  
> anywaysssss, i can’t wait for my yangyang keyring in the mail heheheh

Chapter 15  
“So mermaids are real. I knew it.” Ten said smugly.  
“Oh, please. Who was the one laughing about it when Jaehyun told us why we came here in the first place?” 

Johnny replied as they started down the gravel path.  
“We’re not talking about that, JohnJohn, that’s old news anyway. Doyoung seems so sweet, don't you think?” Ten asked

“Yes, and also very scared, Ten. I know when you end up getting closer to him you’ll say something to scare him.”

“Will not!” Ten said exasperated. “I say stuff to you all the time and you stand by me.” That’s because I’m in love with you, Johnny thought.

“That’s because we’re best friends, Tennie.” Ten’s smile slightly faltered at the word friends. If Jaehyun were here he’d be rolling his eyes at the two oblivious idiots.

“Yeah. Best friends.” Ten said. “Come on, it’s getting cold out.” Ten grabbed Johnny’s arm and pulled himself into it. They walked down the path, waiting until they saw the pier where they found Jaehyun. “Johnny, have you ever been in love?” Ten asked suddenly.

Johnny tried his best not to tense at the question. If Ten noticed he didn’t say anything. He cleared his throat before answering. “I think so. Why do you ask?”

“I don’t know.” Ten said as he kicked small gravel pieces with his foot. “We see love everywhere. In trees, flowers, food, books, people. It’s so easy yet so hard to love.”

“Yeah,” Johnny said looking down to Ten. “Yeah, it is.” Ten went on.

“And just seeing Jaehyun and Doyoung, it made me wish I had seen it. When Jaehyun would talk about the ocean so precious after avoiding it like the plague since his dad died. He started to read more about mermaids, without us knowing it was to help Doyoung. He would go to the bakery everyday and try new sweets, two of each. Now I know who he shared it with. He checked out a new book from the library every week, which he recited to Doyoung when they met. Pride and Prejudice, Johnny. Pride and Prejudice. And they say romance is dead.”

Johnny did things for Ten too. Johnny didn’t realize the things he did was due to love and Ten didn’t see it either. He thought they were acts of friendship. He didn’t realize he had that love all along.

There was the time Ten got so drunk, he threw up all over Johnny’s house back home. Johnny didn’t get mad. He cleaned the mess and pampered Ten until he was ready to get up again. There was the time Ten said he didn’t like to eat store bought vegetables because he didn’t know what farmers put in them to ‘make them so red’. Johnny started a small garden in his backyard and tended to whatever plant Ten needed. There was the time Ten had just dyed his hair a pastel blue color. That day they went to work, it happened to rain. His hair became ruined and the dye ran down his neck. Johnny bought new dye for him and learned the steps to perfect it. 

The results came out better than what Ten did for himself. Ten hugged Johnny until the taller was out of breath. There was the time Ten said he wish he had someone to speak Thai with. Johnny purchased and checked out multiple copies on ‘Thai for Beginners.’ He surprised Ten with a ‘Sah Wah Dee Khrap, Chuue khaawng chan khuue Johnny.’ Hello, my name is Johnny. Ten smiled so bright, Johnny felt he didn’t need the sun to lighten up his days anymore.

“You’ll get that love one day, Tennie. I’m sure of it.” They walked in silence until Johnny spoke up. “There is it.” He pointed toward the pier. The pair rushed forward, planks slightly creaking underneath their footsteps.

“Do you think he’ll be here?” Ten whispered into the darkness.

“We can hope. I’m sure he loves his brother. If Donghyuck went missing I think I’d go mad.” Johnny said back. They continued down the pier until they reached the edge. “We didn’t find Jaehyun here, though. Remember we went further down near the rocks?” Johnny asked and Ten agreed silently. 

Johnny took a deep breath and carefully started down the rocks, mindful not slip due to the spray of the water crashing on the surface ones every few seconds or so. He looked up and saw Ten right where he left him. 

“Scared?” he asked and Ten looked like a child when he nodded. Johnny came back and let Ten place himself in his own arms. He grabbed Ten with a small ‘oof!’. The two were nose to nose and Ten felt like kissing Johnny right then and there until the sun rose   
again. But he couldn’t. They had to find Taeyong.

“Let’s go, yeah? Wouldn’t wanna miss him.” Ten said as he slipped down from Johnny’s arm, but still held onto   
his hand.

“Yeah. Of course.” Johnny squeezed Ten’s hand three times. I love you. Ten squeezed back, I love you. They both meant it romantically, but took it from each other platonically. Unaware of the love they held for each other, they walked slowly to the spot they found Jaehyun.

“Okay, JohnJohn, I think it was right here.” It was pitch black out, but luckily they had the moon lighting their path. They reached the middle of the rocks and stopped where they weren’t as wet compared to the ones near the edge. “Nothing is here.”

“Obviously, Ten, we might have to wait a while. Not everyday you wait out for a mermaid and hope he arrives before dawn.” Johnny replied. Ten pouted and shivered in his place. He squat down on the rocks, tired of standing. It had been at least 20 minutes before Johnny got over his stubbornness and squat down next to Ten. He saw Ten shivering and took off his coat, throwing it over Ten.

“No, JohnJohn, you’ll get cold.” Ten told him.  
“You warm up with it and I’ll take it back when you stop shivering.” It wasn’t a request. Ten was kind of glad to have it and took in the scent of Johnny still lingering on the coat. Home, he thought. 

After about an hour of the two staring into a void of darkness, Ten spoke up. “Hey, Johnny, why don’t we play a game?”

“Ten. How would we play a game?”

“Just be quiet and listen. I, Spy with my little eye something white.”

“Ten, are we really doing this?”

“Are you going to continue to be a buzzkill or play?” Ten asked with a dull expression.

“Alright, fine. Is it the—,” he started before a frantic voice tore through the air.

“-young! Doyoung, you little devil, where are you?”  
“Oh my gosh, JohnJohn, it’s him!” Ten started waving his arms around, hitting Johnny in the face.

“Okay, okay, be quiet, we have to be approachable.” Johnny grabbed Ten’s flailing arms. They had yet to see how Taeyong looked, but they creeped closer to the edge.

“Doyoung, please, where did you go? Doyou-,” Taeyong stopped short when he saw Johnny and Ten looking like two deer caught in headlights. Man, this boy is pretty, the two thought.

“Uhhhh.... Hi?” Ten started. Taeyong’s worried expression turned angry, his face blooming as red as his hair. He went to go back under before Ten stopped him. “Hey, wait, wait, wait, please, Taeyong, wait!” Taeyong halted and slowly turned around waiting for Ten to continue.

“Why aren’t you saying anything?” Johnny whispered in his ear.

“I didn’t think I’d get this far, to be honest.” Ten replied, his eyes still locked on Ten.

“Are you gonna speak or what? I have to find my brother. And how do you know my name?” Taeyong said angrily, his fear hidden behind his mask of confidence.

“We have him. Okay, that was a bad way to say it, uhh, well. The ship. He’s on the ship. And he told us your name. Surprise!” Ten said and Johnny face palmed at Ten’s words. They watched as Taeyong’s anger faded and was soon replaced with sadness. Johnny and Ten saw as tears began to slip down his face. Johnny always being the care-bear he is moved forward, closer to Taeyong. They both slid down to meet Taeyong’s eyes.

“Hey, hey, Taeyong. It’s okay. We won’t hurt you. Jaehyun didn’t capture him. It was a net near the ship that Doyoung got caught up in. It was placed there by the Captain, Hosung. Jaehyun abided by Doyoung’s wishes, actually. He cried a lot when he realized he couldn’t see him anymore.” Johnny’s voice was gentle which brought comfort to Taeyong. 

Still cautious, he slowly made his way forward towards the two men. “I know you’re scared, but for now you don’t have to be. We aren’t here to hurt you, we would never. I know it seems like it, but I think Ten has too much of a pea-brain to do anything.”

“Hey!” Ten directed towards Johnny, but decided to ignore him and began introductions. “As you know, I’m Ten. He’s Johnny. Doyoung is safe with Jaehyun. He never told anyone about Doyoung, not even us, and the three of us tell each other everything.” 

Taeyong still had tears running down his cheeks. Ten went into his pocket and pulled out a small white handkerchief. He went to wipe away Taeyong’s tears, but he flinched away. The action made Ten sad. “I won’t hurt you, I promise. I just want to wipe your pretty tears away.” Taeyong blushed and was glad it was dark out so they couldn’t see. Ten softly grabbed his face and dabbed away at his tear tracks. 

His skin was smooth as silk, eyes wide like a child’s. “There, good as new.” Ten smiled at him. Johnny knew he should feel jealous or even envy at Ten’s actions, but could only feel warmth seep through his heart for the two boys. He pushed it away, fearing for more unrequited love.

“Taeyong, we leave the pier tomorrow. We don’t know where Hosung is taking us, but he is going to use Doyoung, for sure.” Johnny said and saw grief appear all over Taeyong’s face. He felt to comfort him, let him know that it was going to be okay. “Doyoung asked us to come here, he knew you’d look for him when you discovered him missing. We need you. Doyoung needs you. He told us you were his only blood left.” Taeyong nodded at that. “Okay, well, we need you safe. I’m sorry to say it, but you might need to leave here and come with us. We can’t risk you getting hurt.”

“Is there any way you could leave here undetected?” Ten asked and Taeyong shifted his eyes from Johnny to Ten. 

Taeyong felt his heart swell with affection. Taeyong shook his head, but stopped as he knew of one way. The only way.

“There.. there is one way.” Taeyong said and the two boys beckoned to let him continue. “It’s-it’s the only way, actually. And the smartest.” He said quietly. “A kiss.”

Johnny and Ten’s eyes widened.

“A k-kiss?” Ten felt like a school boy stuttering over his words.

“Yes. A kiss from a human. It will make my tail transform into legs.” Taeyong said but left out the part that it would only work if the mermaid had feelings for the human.

“Alright, well, one of us can give you that. Only is you’re okay with it.” Johnny said to him. Taeyong was scared, he knew it himself. He was giving up the only thing he’s known his whole life. His red shimmering tail. He bit his lip contemplating what to do. His tail. But Doyoung. Doyoung, his little brother. He thought back to their fight and couldn’t believe the words he said to him. His brother who he always promised to protect. He hurt him the most. He needed to do this. Not for him, but for his brother. Taeyong looked up to both boys.

“I’m okay with it. I need to do this.” Taeyong said. Now he needed to decide who to kiss. “So, do I just kiss either one of you or?” Taeyond started awkwardly.

“Oh, yeah, totally. Choose whoever you want, choose who you think will make it work.” Johnny said. Ironic, Taeyong thought, you’d both make it work. Taeyong quickly did an eenie-meenie- minie-mo in his head and his words landed on Ten. He made eye contact with Ten and moved forward to place his hands on the rock.  
Okay, phew, pretty and nice mermaid is going to kiss me. Okay, cool. Ten internally panicked.

He placed his hands on Taeyong’s face and gently surged forward to place his lips on Taeyong’s soft ones. The kiss started slow and turned deeper. Taeyong grabbed at Ten’s wrist, making him hold his hand in place. Taeyong felt his tail slip away and slowly turn into smooth legs. He pulled back and saw a string of saliva connect their lips.

“Are you okay?” Ten searched his eyes for any hurt.  
“I’m okay.” Taeyong replied. “I’m just naked.” Johnny and Ten laughed at Taeyong’s words and Taeyong felt himself smile at their reactions, ready for the challenge he was going to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooo😮😮  
> follow me on twitter ~~ @tenofnct


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneakers and socks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i did not update yesterday, so sorry  
> ._. 
> 
> but hehe more johntenyong~~
> 
> [tenofnct](https://twitter.com/tenofnct/)

Chapter 16

Taeyong felt really shy once he realized he’d have to get out the water. 

“Uh, could you both turn around?” Taeyong asked beat red.

“Of course!” “Yes, anything!” the boys said at the same time. He smiled at their politeness and began to pick himself out of the water. 

“Do you guys have anything I can borrow?” Taeyong questioned the two boys. Johnny who had his coat returned from Ten, shrugged it off for the second time that night.

“Yes, course. You can you my coat. Do you want me to bring it to you?” Johnny asked, back still facing the opposite direction.

“You can look, I’m covered mostly.” Taeyong told them. Ten and Johnny turned around, Ten having his eyes over his hands. Taeyong giggled at the sight. Johnny still had his eyes shut as well, arm outstretched with the coat. Taeyong bent forward to grab it and placed over his small form. “Okay, now I’m really covered.” Johnny opened one eye and deemed it safe and Ten cracked open his fingers and took his hand off as well. Taeyong went to stand, but fell down as soon as he tried to take a step. Johnny caught him just in time.

“Woah, there. Wouldn’t want you getting hurt now, huh?” Johnny asked and Taeyong turned pink once more. 

“Sorry, I’ve just never used these before.” Taeyong said as he wiggled his toes. 

“You don’t have to apologize, we’ll help you.” Ten said. They started back and Johnny carried Taeyong back to the pier while Ten held onto Johnny’s arm. Ten grew some guts and pulled himself onto the planks alone. Johnny handed him Taeyong and Ten held him as if he were a porcelain doll. Taeyong couldn’t stop _blushing_. Ten felt like it was his turn with Taeyong, so he insisted on carrying him until he got tired. “So, Taeyong, how old are you?” Ten asked.

“Well, I think I’m 21. I’m not entirely sure. Merpeople don’t really measure stuff the same way. How old are you?” Taeyong asked back.

“I’m 20 and Johnny is 21, like you.” Taeyong hummed in response and looked up into the stars. He felt a slight bump every time Ten walked, but it was comfortable in a sense. After walking for about 10 minutes, Johnny broke the peaceful silence.

“Taeyong, the ship is right there.” Taeyong gulped at the sight of it up close. “I understand you’re afraid, but we’ll be here. We’ll pretend that you wanted to be a new crew member, okay?” Johnny explained and Taeyong nodded. Ten gently placed Taeyong down, his feet sticking to the rocks. “On a different thought, how about we find you some clothes.” Johnny said and Ten and Taeyong agreed. He was shivering and he couldn’t lie, he adored their fashion. 

♡

Even though it was late, some stores were still wide awake. Johnny and Ten pulled Taeyong along to small clothing store. It must have been very weird to walk in with a red headed dripping wet boy in a long coat, a gentle giant, and petite fairy looking man. Ten smiled quickly at the clerk and dragged Taeyong to the shoes first. Johnny went alone to search for some clothes. 

“What size are you, Taeyong?” Ten asked, eyes scanning the racks for any decent looking pair of shoes. Taeyong wasn’t one to have a dirty mind, but flushed red at the question.

“Uh.. uhm, I don’t know? I just got _this_.” Taeyong stuttered. 

“You’re right. I think there’s a shoe chart somewhere nearby.” _Wait, what?_ Taeyong thought. _Oh… he meant my shoe size._ Taeyong brushed the thought away and sat down on the small bench people used to try shoes on, waiting for Ten to come back. He decided to look up at the bright fluorescent lights, staring at everything in wonder. He looked down to his feet and wiggled his toes. _I have legs_. Taeyong rendered thorough his mind. _Oh my gosh, I have legs. Doyoung will think I’ve gone mad._ Taeyong didn’t have time to let his thoughts eat him up as Ten came back, Johnny in tow with a couple articles of clothing. 

_He looks adorable,_ Johnny thought as he saw Taeyong bundled up in his oversized coat perched on the bench. 

“How you holding up?” Johnny asked. Taeyong took a breath a replied.

“Kind of weird. This is all so new to me.” Taeyong said as he looked around.

“I understand, I’m sorry,” Johnny said in a caring voice and Taeyong was scared his cheeks would turn red. “I know you’re scared, but Ten and I are here for you.” Taeyong smiled to him and try to let himself calm down a little bit. Ten bent down and held the seating chart to his feet. His foot measured to a mere size eight. 

“Is that a good or bad thing?” Taeyong asked, referring to his shoe size. Ten giggled at that.

“Your shoe size isn’t really a good or bad thing. It’s just there.” Ten smiled to him, placed a brief touch to Taeyong’s hand as was off to the size eight section. Taeyong felt slight goosebumps appear on the spot Ten touched and place his own hand over it. He was left with Johnny and was glad he was with him. He didn’t admit it, but he was scared when Ten had to leave to retrieve the shoe chart. 

“Do you want to sit?” Taeyong look up to Johnny, slightly straining his neck.

“Oh, no, no, Taeyong, I’m fine. Thank you for the offer, though. You’re very kind.” Johnny replied. The two waited in comfortable silence until Ten returned. He came back with a pair of white and black vans, plain black boots, and a pack of socks. 

“Here, I think these,” Ten said as he held the shoes up to the sides of his own face to show them off “would suit you very well.” Ten placed the shoes down and Taeyong stretched his foot out. Ten gently grasped it and placed the vans on first. “Would you look at that JohnJohn? Perfect fit and they look super cute on him.” Taeyong knew he couldn’t hide his blush now with the bright shining on the light overhead. Ten slipped those off and tried the boots on, which also looked ‘super cute’ on him. 

“Alright, Taeyong, I picked you up some clothing in a size small,” Johnny said and Taeyong pouted. He wasn’t that tiny. “If they’re too big or small, you can always try Ten’s clothes when we reach the ship. I’ll go pay for these now.” Johnny picked up the two pairs of shoes and headed to the front of the store, while he and Ten waited for Johnny to finish. Taeyong scooted over little so Ten could sit next to him. It was more of a silent invitation and he was glad Ten took it. 

“T-thank you.” Taeyong said looking down at the floor again. 

“For what?” Ten asked, eyebrows furrowed. 

“For- for not hurting me.” Ten’s heart sunk at Taeyong’s words. “And for trusting me. I’m sure you heard stories.” Taeyong looked up to meet Ten’s eyes which held a beat of sadness. “I don’t know if you believe them, but I know it must have ruptured your view.” Ten opened and closed his mouth before replying. 

“Taeyong. I have heard stories, but they didn’t do anything to me. I should be thanking you. You went with Johnny and I, as I’m sure you’ve heard of terrible things humans have done. There’s plenty of humans who would love to hurt you, Yong, but not us.” Ten grabbed Taeyong’s hand and Taeyong instantly felt warm. His heart fluttered at the nickname, Yong. “Humans hurt. They have a lot of trouble learning to love. Some find it harder and some just never find it at all.” Taeyong pondered on Ten’s words as they waited for Johnny. 

“Taeyong? We should try them on before we go.” Ten and Taeyong heard Johnny’s voice call. 

“You two go ahead,” Ten said. “I’ll see if there’s anything else that catches my eye.” Ten winked and was off.

“I guess it’s just us now. Come on, I’ll help you to the dressing rooms.” Johnny said and wrapped his large arm around Taeyong’s tiny waist and lifted him up. 

“Oh!” Taeyong said in surprise. He wasn’t expecting that.

“Sorry, just don’t want your feet to get dirty.” Johnny smiled and headed to the changing rooms. He pushed the door open with his shoulders and placed Taeyong down and flashed him a gentle smile. “Here’s the clothes, I’ll wait outside.” Johnny shut the door and Taeyong could see his feet peeking out from the gap beneath the door. Not exactly knowing what to do next, Taeyong started with what he saw Ten do. Shoes, Taeyong thought. And those padded shoes as well. He pulled out the socks from its packaging and found a hole in them. With the knowledge he had, he slipped his foot in and internally cheered when it worked, as he worked on his other foot. He dug through the bag and found things similar to what Johnny and Ten were wearing, but he didn’t really know how to place them on his body. 

“Uh..Johnny?” he called out.

“Yeah?” the elder replied. 

“I need help.” Taeyong obviously couldn’t see, but Johnny started to blush. He rubbed his cheeks trying to rid of the color, closed his eyes, and knocked on the door signaling to Taeyong that he was entering. 

Eyes still shut he asked, “So, what do you need help with?” 

“You can open your eyes, Johnny, I’m still wearing your coat.” Johnny opened his eyes to see a hunched over tiny Taeyong staring at the clothing over his lap helplessly. Johnny cooed and pulled out the 5 pack of boxers first. 

“Alright, well. Humans will wear this to, uh, protect? their areas, yeah?” Taeyong raised his eyebrows as even Johnny seemed as he was unsure as to what he was saying. “You just stick your legs in these two holes.” Taeyong looked at thought he could try it himself. Johnny handed him the boxers and turned around. Taeyong carefully lifted his bottom off the bench and pulled up the boxers.

He gasped. “Johnny, it worked!” He said and Johnny smiled at how adorable the boy was. “Okay, so what next?” Johnny plucked the shirt from Taeyong’s lap. He motioned for Taeyong to remove the coat and put his hands above his head. Taeyong felt goosebumps appear as Johnny’s warm hands bumped against his skin while putting on the shirt for him. 

“Last thing to put on is pants. You’ll have to stand up for that.” Johnny pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans with a rip in each knee. Taeyong stood up and held onto the wall for support. Johnny stooped down and Taeyong eventually got the hang of it and slipped his legs in. Johnny pulled them up and Taeyong lost his footing at the action. He fell forward into Johnny’s chest.

“Oh, sorry.” Taeyong said gazing into Johnny’s beautiful eyes. Johnny’s arms were still around his waist and he felt it shift as he buttoned Taeyong’s pants.

“No problem, amor.” Taeyong titled his head at the word and Johnny thought he strongly resembled a puppy. Taeyong still had his hands splayed over Johnny’s chest and only realized when Johnny bent to pick up the fallen coat. Taeyong remembered it technically is Johnny’s coat and was sad to have it gone so soon until Johnny placed it over Taeyong’s shoulders. “I think it looks better on you.” Taeyong blushed and watched as Johnny picked out the sneakers for this outfit. He placed it on Taeyong’s feet and the two decided it was time to meet up with Ten. 

♡

Ten was swinging two bags filled with clothes by his sides, a happy skip in his step as the trio walked backed to the ship. 

“Sometimes you need to lighten up on the clothes buying, Tennie,” Johnny sighed.

“As if you don’t own tons of cameras and plushies, Johnny.” Ten said with a playful eye roll. Taeyong giggled. Plushies? 

“Hmm,” Taeyong started. “I never imagined a guy like you to own plushies.” 

“Oh, Yong, you should SEE the whole collection back home.” Ten grabbed Taeyong’s arm. “It’s huge,”

“Hey!” Johnny intercepted and blushed at that. 

“And you know, he brought his favorite cat plushie. Now that I look at it, you kinda resemble it.” It was now Taeyong’s turn to blush. Ten saw the ship coming up and started to get worried, Johnny felt it too.

“Taeyong, we’re nearing the ship,” Taeyong instinctively grabbed Ten’s hand and reached for Johnny’s too. Johnny let him take it. “We’ll say we found you and decided to take you with us, you seem ‘promiseable’. We’ll tell Hosung he doesn’t have to pay you and he won’t even care who enters the ship. Maybe Hosung won’t even notice. He’s always too drunk to notice things.” 

That made Taeyong calm down as he sunk into the warmth between Johnny and Ten. It was now or never. They reached the pier and Taeyong felt himself step onto the board plank. He looked back one more time. This may be the last time, Taeyong thought. He gazed into the sea, but held his tears.

“Hey, you okay?” Johnny asked voice lacing with concern. Not trusting his voice, Taeyong just nodded and went forward. He didn’t look back this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tenofnct](https://twitter.com/tenofnct/)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pastries and confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii<3  
> i have a taeten fic out right [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465120), if anyone was interested 
> 
> if no one follows my twt, i mentiond that the final chapter count is 28~~
> 
> [tenofnct](https://twitter.com/tenofnct/)

Chapter 17

Jaehyun still had the extra pastries he bought in his bag so he decided to fulfill his promise and feed it to him. He knew he could just wipe the wetness of the water off Doyoung’s hands and onto his shirt, but he felt better when he fed it to him. Jaehyun smiled as Doyoung’s eyes either lit up as he tried ones he enjoyed or for ones he did not like as much.

“Do you think he’ll come?” Doyoung questioned, as he finished chewing. Doe eyes wide and slightly watering. 

“Yes, Doie. I’m sure of it.” Jaehyun reached into the small tub and grabbed Doyoung’s hand, pressing a warm kiss to it. “No one could forget you.”

They sat in silence for the next couple of minutes. Jaehyun sitting outside the tub, occasionally pressing a kiss or two on Doyoung’s hand. Doyoung has his face smushed on the rim of the tub, watching Jaehyun press his lips over his hands. 

He smiled at the gesture, trying his hardest not to fall asleep. The feeling was the most relaxation he’s felt in over twenty-four hours. Doyoung let his eyes slip shut, relishing the moment. Jaehyun thinking he was asleep, moved forward. 

He let his eyes roam over Doyoung’s unique features. Thin but somehow still plump lips, almond eyes, defined jawline. Jaehyun couldn’t help but graze his fingers over it. He traced over Doyoung’s face multiple times, moving the purple hair from Doyoung’s face in the process. 

Jaehyun spoke quietly, “You know, Doyoung. I hated the sea. After I lost my father to it, I couldn’t help but hate it. It took away one of the things I loved most in the world. After he left, every time I looked toward the ocean, I stared in disgust because I thought nothing good comes from it. It turns out I was wrong. You know why? Because I found you, Doyoung. I found you. I say I hate the sea, but if you’re what comes with it then there’s no reason to feel hatred. I only feel love, now. Love, Doyoung. I never thought I’d feel that way ever again.” 

Jaehyun leaned forward and pressed a longing kiss to Doyoung’s forehead. Doyoung felt like crying, but he knew he couldn’t. Jaehyun’s words were meant to fall on deaf ears and Doyoung was glad it didn’t. He continued to pretend to be asleep, falling in love with the way Jaehyun’s hands feel on him. He could soak in this forever. 

Sadly, he couldn’t. A knock on the door jolted him and Jaehyun up. “Look whose awake,” Jaehyun said and pushed more hair back from Doyoung’s face. “I’ll go see if it’s them.” Jaehyun attempted to open the door tentatively, but didn’t get so far as it bursted open and Taeyong surged through with legs and human clothing. 

“Oh, you idiot, Doyoung!” Taeyong said as he fell to his knees and hugged his younger brothers head to his chest. He kissed the top of the boys head and pulled him back. “You idiot, you’re so stupid, Doyoung,” Taeyong said crying, watching as Doyoung shed tears too. “I love you, you stupid idiot, don’t ever do that again.” Taeyong hugged his brother until Doyoung pulled back to question him.

“Yongie, you have legs.” Doyoung said and he knew what that meant. “Legs and you’re calling me an idiot?” Doyoung giggled. 

“Shut up! I had no choice. It’s not like the idiot who runs this ship knows I even came aboard.” Taeyong replied. Jaehyun decided to make himself known once more, scared as to what Taeyong’s reaction would be. 

“H-hi. T-taeyong. Hi.” Jaehyun smiled at sat down beside the red head. Now that Taeyong examined him, he was even more handsome up close. He looked even cuter as he was nervous, his hands wringing together and feet shuffling on the floorboards. Jaehyun continued, eyes avoiding Taeyong’s. “I-I’m sorry I didn’t get off on the right foot. I-I uhm.. I never meant to—“ He was stopped when Taeyong place his hand on top of Jaehyun’s. 

“I know. Ten and Johnny told me. I know. You can calm down now. It’s okay.” Jaehyun did feel calmer when Taeyong silently stroked Jaehyun’s hand. “Thank you for keeping him safe. It means a lot to me.” Jaehyun was speechless, so instead he settled for a small nod and a touch to Taeyong’s hand. 

“Jaehyun?” Doyoung’s small voice spoke. “Could I talk to Taeyong alone, please? It won’t be long.” 

“Of course. Ten, Johnny, and I will wait outside. Let us know when you’re ready.” Jaehyun smiled and pulled his two other friends along. As the door shut Doyoung rounded on his brother.

“You have legs?!” Doyoung said in a voice that was near a shout. Taeyong clapped a hand over his brothers mouth.

“Would you be quiet?! Yes, I have legs, which are very nice by the way, thank you for asking. Yes, I have legs. But I didn’t tell them exactly how I got them.” 

“So they don’t know?” Doyoung said which sounded muffled from behind Taeyong’s hand. Taeyong removed his hand and sighed.

“No, they don’t. I couldn’t tell them that. But I needed to do this for myself and you. They aren’t that bad. Just feels pretty weird.” Taeyong looked up to see Doyoung smirking creepily. Taeyong’s brows furrowed. “What?” 

“So.. .which one did you kiss?” 

Taeyong made an exasperated huff. “Really? Is that what you’re more concerned over?”

“Just answer the question!”

Taeyong looked hesitant, but answered anyway. “It-it was, it was Ten.” Doyoung let out a gasp and lunged for his brother, shaking his shoulders. 

“Ten! Ten, ten, TEN!” 

“Yes?” they heard a voice from outside. 

“Shhh!!!” Taeyong put a finger to his brothers lips. “Uh, nothing! Just counting…” Doyoung laughed and Taeyong slapped his arm. “Stop it! It was a one time thing!”  
“Let me know when you kiss Johnny next.” Taeyong just rolled his eyes, tired of his brothers antics. 

“There won’t be any kissing Johnny. Or Ten for that matter.” Taeyong huffed.

“Oh yeah, I sure believe that. Hey—“ 

“You keep teasing me as if you and Jaehyun haven’t coodled each other.”  
“Hey! That isn’t fair.” Doyoung blushed in reply. Honestly, Doyoung really wanted to kiss Jaehyun, but obviously couldn’t. “Besides, I can’t do it. I’ll end up like you.” Doyoung didn’t say in with any malice, he meant it as he doesn’t know what’ll happen in the end. 

“I seem fine. For now. I’m like.. the tester, yeah? We’ll see what happens.” Taeyong said. However, that didn’t help Doyoung’s spirits. He wished his brother didn’t go to the lengths he did, but now neither of them have a choice, but to deal with the mess that’s been made. A human’s kiss is so powerful. Who knows how long Taeyong will stay with legs. 

“Taeyong, you and I both know if a bond is stronger, it’ll last longer. You already liked them. And now you’ve kissed one of the two.”

Taeyong ran his hand through his hair, “I know, I know. I should be the one doing this lecture. I’ll have to last as long as this trip lasts. After that we’ll see what happens. We can only wait and see. Let’s hope I don’t have to kiss one of them again. You know my stomach does this weird feeling when I’m near the two of them?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, I know exactly how that feels.” Doyoung says, thoughts straying on Jaehyun. Taeyong didn’t ask about the look in Doyoung’s eyes because he knew what the answer was.   
They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, soaking in each others presence before Taeyong spoke up.

“Are you sure you’re safe here with him?” his voice a whisper.

“Yes. I’ve never been more sure of it. I shouldn’t have doubted him.” Taeyong felt guilty, but he knew Doyoung wasn’t blaming him. “All he wants to do is protect me. I believe him. You don’t have to, but I’m asking you trust me, brother.” Doyoung looked him in the eyes. Taeyong realized his baby brother was no longer his to keep safe anymore. 

“I do. I do trust you. And if you trust him, that’s enough for me.” Taeyong hugged his brother until he felt ready to let go. “I’m sorry I hurt you Doie.” 

“And I you.” Doyoung replied. He hugged his brother until Taeyong got up to let the three boys from outside, back in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tenofnct](https://twitter.com/tenofnct/)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snuggles and fights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXTREME TW // SEXUAL HARASSMENT  
> // sexual harassment occurs in this chapter, nothing major, but it still occurs so pls be aware before reading //
> 
> i have dojae fic out [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768381) and a multipairing fic out [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737652) ~~
> 
> [tenofnct](https://twitter.com/tenofnct/)

Doyoung and Jaehyun bid Johnny, Ten, and Taeyong goodnight as the three head back to one of the upper decks. Taeyong wasn’t showing it, but he felt very nervous to say the least. This is the first night of meeting Johnny and Ten. He saw how close the two were and some part of him felt like was intruding on their relationship. 

_Better to not get attached,_ Taeyong thought, _you’re only going to be here for however long it takes to save Doyoung and then you’ll be gone. You’ll be gone and they’ll forget about you._

He knew he shouldn’t think like that, but telling that to himself mad him feel like everything was going to be okay. That he was going to be okay. As if sensing he was overthinking, Ten’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. 

“Taeyong, why are you so far behind? Catch up.” Ten smiled and grabbed Taeyong’s hand pulling him in-between himself and Johnny. Taeyong was slightly taller than Ten but was still blinded by his smile. “I know your legs are still new, so if you want I could carry you?” Ten asked and Taeyong felt there was more to his words. He opened his mouth to reply before Johnny interrupted.

“Excuse you! You carried him from the pier to the stores, I think it’s my turn now.” Taeyong didn’t know if they were joking or not, so he settled for his signature giggle which made Johnny and Ten melt. “Seriously though, if you need help Ten and I are here.” Johnny said and Ten emphasized the point by interlocking their arms. Taeyong felt a small part of his insecurities vanish at their words and actions. 

“O-okay. Thank you.” Taeyong shot them a small smile as they continued on their way to the upper decks. 

♡

Small problem. There was only one bed. One bed. One bed for three men. Crap. Taeyong began before the other two could speak.

“I—I mean, I could.. I could sleep on the floor?? It might not be that different than my cove. It can’t—“ He was shut down quickly as Johnny interjected.

“What? No! No way! You’re not sleeping on the filthy floor.” Johnny’s tone made Taeyong shrink a little. 

“You’re scaring him, dummy!” Ten said. Johnny started to apologize and Ten beckoned Taeyong over with wide arms. “Don’t listen to him.” Ten said once Taeyong was in his amrs. “I mean, yes, listen to him, because you aren’t sleeping on the floor. But don’t listen to him, you know?” Taeyong laughed which was a delight to Johnny and Ten. Ten pulled him back to brush the hair away from Taeyong’s face. He felt himself blush. “You’ll be just fine with us.”

“U-us?” Taeyong stuttered.

“Well, yes! We won’t let you be uncomfortable. You can sleep with Ten and I on the bed.” Johnny said and Taeyong felt himself blush more in one night than in his entire life. 

“A-are you sure? I—I don’t want to intrude.” Ten’s face softened as he realized why Taeyong was questioning them so much. 

“Oh, honey. You’re never intruding. To be fair, I’m so glad you’re here now. We can team up against Johnny now.” Ten giggled and Taeyong smiled.

“Ha-ha, very funny. Don’t worry Taeyong, I’m the big spoon so you’ll have a big man to hug.”

“Big spoon?” Taeyong questioned. 

“Big spoon? Like cuddling? Oh, don’t tell me you’ve never cuddled!” Johnny said in shock. Taeyong just shook his head and heard a scandalized gasp from Ten.

“No way! You’re so cuddle-able Taeyong.” Ten said and began to squish Taeyong’s cheels, pulling them in multiple weird angles.

“Okay, enough, Ten, gosh. Let him breathe.” Johnny pushed Ten hands away, but they were quickly replaced by his own as he began to squish Taeyong’s cheeks and coo in a baby voice. “Taeyong, you’re too cute!!” Johnny pulled Taeyong into the bed, followed by Ten as they threw themselves into a giggling fit atop the covers. Once they settled down Ten spoke first.

“Since we’ve established Taeyong is the baby of the group-,”

“I’m older than you!” Taeyong pouted but Ten continued 

“He shall be deemed the little _little_ spoon, what do you say JohnJohn?” 

“I think that’s a _great_ option.” Johnny said and Taeyong groaned and covered his face with his hands. 

“It’s late now, how about we wash up?” Ten suggested and Johnny agreed. 

“I’ll go first, won’t be long.” Johnny said but Ten knew it was a lie. Johnny went into the washroom and Taeyong was left alone with Ten. It was more of a comfortable silence than an awkward one which Taeyong was grateful for. 

“Hey, Taeyong?” Ten said softly and Taeyong looked up a gave him a slight nod so he could continue. “If you ever, _ever_ want to say something, don’t be afraid to let Johnny and I know what’s wrong. If you feel hurt or uncomfortable, we’re here for you.” He said and Taeyong felt himself become more welcomed even more than he was before. 

“Thank you, Ten. I’ll be sure too.” Taeyong replied. 

“Oh crap!” Ten said after they were enjoying each others company.

“What? What is it?” Taeyong asked.

“Ahh, nothing. I just forgot to fill up the ice bucket. Johnny likes having it near.” Ten pointed to the empty bucket sitting on the small table provided with the room. Taeyong still feeling like they’ve been doing everything for him, suggested something.

“I-I can do it? I mean, it’s not hard, right?” 

“Are you sure, Taeyong? I don’t want you to go alone.” Ten said skeptical and Taeyong felt warm.

“I’ll be fine! I’ll be quick, just like you.” Taeyong said and Ten smiled.

“Okay, then. If you need help, just yell.” Ten said and Taeyong grabbed the bucket and was off. 

The door shut behind him and he realized he forgot to ask a vital question. Where exactly is the ice machine? Deciding it won’t be that hard, he started down the hall which was long. He looked into every small extra space to see if there was anything. 

After walking for about five minutes or so, he was glad to see finally reach the machine at the far end of the hall. He stepped in and smiled as he reached for the small scoop to fill the bucket with ice. Once he felt it was enough he turned around and was met with a very tall and bulky man. 

“Oh!” Taeyong said in surprise. “I just finished, so I’ll be out of your way.” Taeyong said but felt fear run through him as the man pushed Taeyong against the machine, causing him to drop the bucket. He gulped as the man pushed his face into Taeyong’s.

“Where do you think you’re running off to little doe?” the mans breath reeked of alcohol. 

Taeyong felt frozen in place and he didn't care as he let his tears run wild down his face. He focused his eyes on the floor as he watched the ice begin to melt.  
“You know, a pretty thing like you shouldn’t be alone at night.” Taeyong didn’t know what to say. He thinks that this is one of those bad men that Doyoung mentioned and he just had the luck of meeting one. The man reached for Taeyong but before he could lay another finger on him, he was ripped off and met by a tiny but furious Ten.

“And just what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Ten asked, his voice deep and full of rage.  
“Just getting myself a snack—,” He started but it seemed as though that Ten didn’t want to hear it as he punched him square in the jaw. Taeyong jumped back as the bulky man crashed onto the floor, his nose and lip leaking with blood.

“That’s what you deserve for thinking you can take advantage of others, you nasty scum!” Ten spit on him, picked up the ice bucket and refilled it as he grabbed Taeyong and stormed back to their room. Taeyong was still shaken as Ten plopped him down on the bed and grabbed his facd for any injuries. 

“Oh my gosh, Tae, are you alright?” It was then that Taeyong saw the tears in Ten’s eyes. “I’m sorry, oh gosh, I’m so sorry I didn’t come with you.” Ten sat himself beside Taeyong and hugged him. “I’m never letting you out my sight ever again.” He whispered into Taeyong’s ear. Finally gaining the courage to speak, he replied to Ten.

“I’m okay.” Ten pulled back to see if Taeyong was lying and was glad when he wasn’t. “You saved me, Ten and that’s what matters. Why did you decide to look for me?” Ten still searched Taeyong’s face for any signs of hurt. 

“I felt like you were taking a while, so I go worried. But are you sure you’re okay?” Taeyong nodded and as Ten questioned him, Johnny exited the bathroom and immediately knew something was wrong. His brows furrowed and he rushed to place himself on the bed.

“What’s wrong? What happened?” Johnny asked frantically and Taeyong shakily explained the situation and he watched as Johnny’s face morph into concern, anger, and sadness within minutes. “Oh, Taeyong.” Johnny said as he hugged the red head. “I’m sorry. We’re sorry. We won’t leave you alone anymore, you’re too sweet.” Johnny said between tears which caused a giggle to leave Taeyong’s mouth.

“Thank you. You two are very kind.” Taeyong said and he felt Johnny pull back and Ten move a hair from Taeyong’s face. “You can wash up, Ten. I have Johnny here with me.” Ten was reluctant, but went ahead. 

“Taeyong.” Johnny said seriously. “You know you don’t have to be afraid with us.” 

“I know. And I’m not. Not with you guys. I promise, Johnny. I won’t leave, I feel safest when—,” Taeyong hesitated but continued. “I feel safest when I’m with you two.” Johnny reached a hand to caress Taeyong’s cheek and smiled softly. 

“Thank you. Let’s wait for Ten and then you can wash up, yeah?” 

The two sat in comfortable silence for about fifteen minutes before Ten came out and let Taeyong do his nightly routine. Except, Taeyong was new to this and didn’t really have a routine yet. He looked around the bathroom curiously. He had his night clothes to change into, but didn’t really know what to after. He saw a toothbrush and hand towel.

“Hmmm,” Taeyong hummed aloud to himself. “Maybe..they use these little hairbrushes for their eyebrows.” Taeyong said picking up unbeknownst to him was the toothbrush. “Or maybe I should ask Johnny and Ten.”

He poked his head out and the two looked up at him. “I..I need help.” Taeyong said sheepishly which caused Ten to laugh and he swore he heard a ‘cute’ somewhere in there. Ten came in and showed him what to do and left him to it.

Taeyong giggled to himself as he watched the bubbles from the face wash form on his face. The toothpaste was spicy, though. He didn’t eat it, but it burned his mouth a little. He spit it out and rinsed his mouth with water. He looked at himself in the mirror, which he really didn't do at home. Once finished, he exited the wash room quietly and was greeted by a dim lamp left on. Probably so he could navigate his way through the room as the two looked to be asleep. 

They left room for Taeyong, but he still felt worried to sleep on the bed. _What if they think I’m annoying? What if I kick them during the night? What if-_ Taeyong’s thoughts were cut off as Ten slapped a hand down on the empty space between him and Johnny. The action was all Taeyong needed to slowly move his body forward into the slit of space. He slid under the covers, still tentative. Ten reached over to turn off the lamp near his bedside. 

The room emitted into darkness except for the shine of the moon through the small window. Taeyong felt pretty cold despite being covered in the blanket. As if sensing his cold feet, Ten wrapped his arm around Taeyong’s waist which caused him to freeze. Soon after he began to relax and shrug into Ten’s hold. He turned his way around to face Ten and nearly let out a yelp as he felt Johnny pull him into his chest. Taeyong felt warm and sighed happily as he snuggled into both boys. He trained his eyes on the moonshine until his eyes drooped and breathing even out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tenofnct](https://twitter.com/tenofnct/)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swish swosh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BRUH .... no excuse for not updating  
> i just felt like ppl weren't interested lol  
> but here is ch19 eep
> 
> [tenofnct](https://twitter.com/tenofnct/)

Chapter 19

Doyoung’s water was unclean. They had been at sea for about a week and Doyoung knew he needed new water daily, but he didn’t want to bother Jaehyun even though he knew the boy wouldn’t mind. The trip was stressful, with Taeyong visiting everyday and Jaehyun brining him whatever muck they served on this ship for him to eat. Doyoung began to feel sick, his skin getting clammy and head sweating. It didn’t take long for Jaehyun to notice. 

“Doie, what’s wrong?” Jaehyun asks with concern lacing his voice.

“It’s nothing. Nothing, really.” Doyoung says strained. Jaehyun took that as a sign that is wasn’t _nothing_ and rushed to his tub. 

“Doyoung, if something is wrong you can tell me. What is it?” Doyoung averted his eyes and sighed before speaking.

“My water. It’s dirty.” Jaehyun looked down and saw that it wasn’t as clear as the first day, of course. He let out a shocked gasp and caressed Doyoung’s forehead. 

“I’ll make Hosung stop or find a way to get water. He wouldn’t want, whoever, this higher boss is to get angry. That’ll probably persuade him.” Jaehyun reassured him and left no room for arguments. The two heard a knock on the door and Jaehyun pulled back to open the door and was greeted by Hosung. Just the man he needed to.. consult. 

“Jaehyun. Fish.” Hosung beckoned. Jaehyun clenched his fist, but let go before Hosung could see. 

“Captain.” Jaehyun cleared his throat. “I needed to speak to you. Doyoung—,”

“Doyoung?” Hosung interrupted. 

“That’s his name, sir.” 

“Well, don’t use it. Can’t have it thinking it has rights.” Hosung said and Doyoung feared for Jaehyun as he wished the boy would let it go. He saw the anger flash in Jaehyun’s eyes. Doyoung searched his eyes and shook his head softly, hoping Jaehyun got the message. Jaehyun holding too much love for Doyoung refrained from arguing and cleared his throat once more before beginning.

“Of course. There is a problem with Doyo— the mermaid. His water is unclean and he needs a new batch. He won’t last with the one he is with currently.” Jaehyun felt sad as Doyoung resembled a fish in a glass bowl. 

“He won’t have to worry anymore. We’re almost nearing the island. He’s getting transported.”

“What?!” Jaehyun exclaimed, shock evident in his voice. “What do you mean transported?” 

“We need to get him on the island somehow. Bring the fish to the upper deck. We have a surprise for him.” Hosung showed his nasty smile and patted Jaehyun on the shoulder before leaving the room. Jaehyun locked the door and punched it. Doyoung flinched, his water sloshing.

“Sorry.” Jaehyun took a deep breath and rested his head against the wall before advancing towards Doyoung. “I’m sorry. I just really needed to let that anger go. I wish I could have stuck my fist up his—“

“Hey.” Doyoung’s gentle voice stopped him as he grabbed Jaehyun’s face with both hands. “Don’t do anything to get yourself in trouble over. Especially not over me.”

“Doyoung, you’re worth all the trouble in the world. We’re at this location now or whatever. From here on out, I will continue to do everything to protect you and Taeyong. I’m sure Johnny and Ten have him covered, but you’re.. you’re mine to protect.”  
“And you’re mine to protect as well ,Jaehyun, and if that means me getting hurt then so be it.”

“No, Doyoung. They’ve caused you enough suffering.” Jaehyun kissed Doyoung’s hand before a loud rapping came on the door.

“Captain’s orders says to bring up the pretty mermaid boy to the upper deck!!” A tiny voice yelled. Jaehyun’s eyebrows furrowed as he knew none of the crew mates would call Doyoung anything like that, knowing Jaehyun would silently glare at them. Jaehyun opened the door and looked down to be greeted by two small boy’s with mushroom heads. He stooped down to greet them.

“Hello. I’m Jaehyun.” He said as he stuck out his hand which both boys grabbed enthusiastically. 

“Hello! I’m Xiaojun.” 

“And I’m Yangyang.” 

“That stupid Captain sent us because he is wondering where you were. We don’t like him, but we need money.” Jaehyun giggled as Xiaojun whispered the last part to him.

“I understand. Well, you can run back up and tell him I’m coming now.” Jaehyun said, but the two boys stayed glued to their spots. Yangyang was trying to sneak a peek through the gap of the door. “Would you like to meet him?” The two boys nodded their heads up and down which reminded Jaehyun of bobbleheads. He laughed to himself as he slowly pushed the door open and let the boys in. 

“Wow! You’re very pretty, mister!” Xiaojun said as he slowly approached Doyoung. Yangyang pushed his place behind Jaehyun’s leg and was peeking to look at Doyoung from behind it. Jaehyun looked down and patted his head.

“Hey, little guy. You okay there?” Jaehyun questioned. Yangyang didn’t answer, but kept his eyes trained on the way Xiaojun was talking brightly to Doyoung. “Are you scared?” Jaehyun asked and watched as the mushroom head nodded. He bent down and silently asked Yangyang if he could pick him up, which the boy nodded to. He carried him to Doyoung and Xiaojun and let him watch quietly. Doyoung averted his attention to Yangyang and beckoned him forward. Doyoung didn’t tell Jaehyun that he loves kids. He missed Jeno, the boy always liked to play hide and seek or go hunting for sea snails. He missed the company. 

“Hi.” Doyoung said, voice slightly wavering. His tone made Yangyang look up from his place in Jaehyun’s shoulder. “You must be Yangyang.” Yangyang wiggled himself out of Jaehyun’s grip, implying he wanted to get down. Jaehyun gently placed him on the floor and watched as Yangyang moved towards Doyoung. “Hello. I’m Doyoung. You don’t have to be afraid of me.” 

“I’m not afraid. It’s just the last time—“ Yangyang began but was stopped when Xiaojun slapped him arm. “I mean, it’s nothing. I was just..”

“He was scared. He just didn’t wanna admit it.” Xiaojun said covering up whatever was about to leave Yangyang’s mouth. 

“I’m glad to have more company. Jaehyun gets cranky in the morning.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes playfully as the two young ones giggled. “Sadly, our meeting is going to have to end. Do you want to do me a favor?” Doyoung asked the boys who nodded their heads. “Run to room 127 and tell them I am being taken to the upper deck.” Xiaojun and Yangyang looked sad, but Doyoung ruffled their hair and sent them off, reassuring he was fine. Jaehyun watched as the two boys bobbed up the stairs as he closed the door and sighed. 

“Can I just throw you into the ocean from the top deck?” Jaehyun said as he lowered himself to the tub. Doyoung laughed softly and stroked Jaehyun’s cheek.

“I’m afraid not. Firstly, it’d hurt and secondly, you’d get in trouble.” 

“Yes, but you’d be free.” 

“Jaehyun, you know I’ll be fine. You said it yourself, you’re going to help me.” 

“Yes, so that means if I have to fling you into the ocean—“ 

“Jaehyun.” Doyoung said as he grabbed Jaehyun’s face. “We’re going to be okay.” Jaehyun felt tears well up in his eyes as he kissed Doyoung’s cheek and prepared himself to carry him to the upper deck. 

♡

Johnny, Ten, and Taeyong followed the two boys known as Xiaojun and Yangyang to the upper deck. Taeyong almost threw up upon hearing his brother was being taken for those beasts to lay their eyes upon him. Ten rubbed his hand on Taeyong’s back all the way to the top. 

“He’ll be okay, Yongie. I’m sure of it.” Johnny said to him which caused him to feel slightly better. He was wringing his hands until Johnny caught hold of it. Upon arriving at the upper deck, the sight that he saw was enough to leave a small gasp leave his lips which he quickly covered. Ten saw tears well in Taeyong’s eyes and barricaded his body within his own.

“Hush, hush now, Yongie.” Ten said dabbing away the tears with the sleeve of his shirt. “If they see you cry your pretty tears they’ll suspect something is wrong. When we reach to the island, you can cry all you want.” Ten smiled sadly and Taeyong nodded his head, red nose and all. Ten booped it before turning back to his cold stone facade. Doyoung was in—in a sort of glass tank. It was just big enough to fit him, but still very small. Similar to goldfish in a glass bowl. Taeyong saw as Jaehyun stood next to the tank with a set jaw and white knuckles. Taeyong heard a sniffle from below and saw as Xiaojun was consoling Yangyang, whispering something in his ear that Taeyong couldn’t make out. Not knowing his place, he hesitantly patted on Yangyang’s head. He saw the boy look up to him and run into his arms for reassurance. Taeyong scooped him up as they watched Doyoung struggle in the small tank. Xiaojun began to whine about Yangyang getting all the attention, so Johnny picked him up as well. Ten moved his place between Johnny and Taeyong, wishing he could surge forward and throw Hosung overboard for harming Doyoung and scaring the two young boys.

“I think we should kill Hosung.” Ten whispered so only the four boys could hear. A gasp left Yangyang’s lips and Taeyong scolded him.

“Don’t say that around the little ears!” 

“Ten, Taeyong is right. They’re still young.” Johnny said

“As if you weren’t thinking it too, JohnJohn.” Ten pouted “And you too, Yongie!” 

“I mean, you’re right, but that doesn’t mean you should say it.” Taeyong replied and Xiaojun giggled at how in love the three were. Taeyong heard as Jaehyun began to protest.

“Sir, I don’t think this is the brightest idea. You said this, boss, wanted Doyo—, him unharmed. This isn’t good for him, he can’t—,”

“Enough!” Hosung snapped. “I’m beginning to think you care about this silly fish.” Taeyong saw as Jaehyun resisted to splurge the truth and was grateful he settled for something different. 

“No, sir.” Jaehyun choked out. Saying those words was one of the most difficult things he’s ever said. “Just wouldn’t want you to get in trouble. You did mention he wanted him unharmed.” 

“Well, that glass bowl won’t harm him one bit. He won’t be here to bother us any longer, don’t worry, boy.” Hosung smiled his yellow smile and clapped Jaehyun on the back. “Now, someone help Jaehyun carry the fish to land. We’re leaving as soon as we reach.” Johnny placed Renjun in Ten’s arms and rushed forward to help Jaehyun. Taeyong watched as they talked in hushed whisper, Johnny placing his hand on Jaehyun’s shoulder, reassuring him it would be fine, and Doyoung would make it out alive.

“Johnny is good in situations like this.” Ten said as he placed his head on Taeyong’s shoulder. “When I left my family, he was the one there for me.” 

“You left your family?” Taeyong asked, surprised.

Ten just sighed. “Yes. I had to. When I told them I was gay, they didn’t accept me anymore. I knew I had to go. I was so young, Yongie. So young.”   
Taeyong reached for Ten’s hand and was glad when he intertwined their fingers together.

“Ten?” Taeyong asked and felt Ten nod. “We’re going to be okay. I’m sure of it.” Taeyong shifted his eyes and felt as he made eye contact with brother. He threw him a watery smiled and mouthed _‘I love you’._

_‘I love you, too.’_ Doyoung mouthed back. Taeyong held onto Ten and Yangayng even tighter as they felt the ship lurch forward. They were here. They’ve hit land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tenofnct](https://twitter.com/tenofnct/)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a hike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo~~ we're in the twenties now
> 
> [tenofnct](https://twitter.com/tenofnct/)

The glass tank Doyoung was held in wasn't the easiest to carry, but Jaehyun didn’t trust anyone but Johnny to help him lug it around. They’d been walking for a good while now, it was nearing sunset. Jaehyun was beyond pissed, thinking of every worst case scenario of things that could happen to Doyoung. Even if the water was fresh, it was constantly sloshing out of the tank. Hosung even insisted on securing a tight lid atop, claiming Doyoung would jump out. 

“Johnny, is there any way Doyoung can even breathe in this thing?” Jaehyun expressed.

“I don’t know. It’s really tight and I’m sure he needs to come up for air sooner or later.” Johnny said and Jaehyun turned grim. He saw as the glass was slightly fogging, he presumed it was from Doyoung’s breathing. Doyoung looked worse than he did this morning. 

“That motherf—,” Jaehyun began, but was stopped. 

“Alrighty boys, it seems as though we’ve covered enough ground. We’ll rest here. There’s a stream nearby. Set up camp, I’ll be in my own tent.” Hosung laughed and Jaehyun wished he could rip his throat out. Jaehyun averted his eyes back to the tank and saw Doyoung’s eyes slowly shutting. He needed to get Doyoung out of there, fast.

“Johnny, come here!” They heard Ten’s voice call from a small camp area they set up. It had a small fire and two tents set up. Yangyang was sitting next to Taeyong near the fire, the pair sharing what seemed to be a mango. Johnny and Jaehyun placed Doyoung’s tank down. Johnny rolled his shoulder, stressed from the weight heaving it down since they left. Ten beckoned Johnny over and offered to massage his shoulder. Johnny gave Jaehyun’s shoulder a squeeze and followed Ten inside the tent. Jaehyun made quick work to take off the seal. Taeyong was feeling slightly ill, and he didn't know why. He didn’t care though as hewas about to go help Jaehyun before Yangyang spoke up. 

“You know, it’s easy to see how in love Jaehyun is with him. Only an idiot can’t tell they’re in love.” Taeyong was surprised at the boys words, wondering how a small child with mango chunks sticking to his chubby cheeks could come up with such an accusation. 

“May I ask how you can tell?” Taeyong smiled. He could tell too, but decided he wanted to see what Yangyang came up with. Taeyong being the clean man he is had enough of the chunks stuck to Yangyang’s face and carefully wiped them away. 

“Thank you. But, yeah, I can totally tell. I’m like… I’m like Cupid. Or like Aphrodite. I think I’m like Aphrodite.”

“You definitely are, Yangie.” Taeyong giggled and pushed the boys hair back from his face.

“It’s the look my Grandpa gave to my Grandma when they finally kissed. At least that’s what my mom told me.” Yangyang said nonchalantly and went back to eating his mango.

“Your Grandma?” That perked Taeyong’s interest.

“Yeah! My Grandma. She was a mermaid like Doyoung. Don’t tell Xiaojun I’m telling you this by the way. He’d be _soooo_ angry. He tells me not to tell people because they’d think I’m crazy, but I don’t care. Because I’m not! I think Grandma’s story is so sweet!! Xiaojun thinks it was reckless.” Yangyang rambled on with an eye-roll, but Taeyong couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

“Wait, what? Yangie, your Grandma was a mermaid?” Taeyong asked, itching to get more answers.

“Heck yeah, she was!! Mommy told me she gave up her legs because she loved Grandpa so much. Isn’t that so sweet, Taeyong?” Yangyang smiled up at him, but Taeyong was internally panicking. 

“Yeah. Yeah, super sweet. What exactly do you mean by ‘give up her legs?’” 

“You don’t know?” Yangyang asked and Taeyong shook his head. “Of course you don’t. You’re new to this.” Yangyang giggled. _Oh, how much you don’t know little one,_ Taeyong thought.   
“Well, in order for a mermaid to gain legs, they have to kiss a human. But, the thing is, the human and mermaid have to have feelings for each other. It won’t work if only one likes the other. It has to be a mutual thing! And for Grandma and Grandpa, it was! The only way for them to stay together was if their feelings were still there. So Grandma and Grandpa kissed a lot, so Grandma could stay on land with him. But eventually Grandma didn’t need the kisses and could transform back into a mermaid whenever she wants because they were completely in love with each other. ” If Taeyong was eating some mango, he’d choke. Instead, he just choked on air. Yangyang began to slap Taeyong’s back. “Are you okay? Want me to call Johnny or Ten?” Yangyang went to turn towards the tent, but Taeyong pulled him back.

“N-no. Just stay. I-I’m okay. Promise. Just shocked.” 

“Oh. Okay then. Do you want some water?” Yangyang offered and Taeyong just gave him a small nod and Yangyang was off.

_Holy crap. It only works if the feeling is mutual. Does this mean Ten has feelings for me? I thought he had feelings for Johnny, it’s so obvious. I mean, I like both of them, but they like each other. This just became way more complicated. This is why I’ve been feeling sick. But what if Ten doesn’t like me anymore. If it was just in the moment? What if—_ Taeyong’s thoughts were stopped as he felt fingers brush his back. He looked up to see Johnny offering him a bottle of water which he gratefully took.

“Hey. Yangyang seemed a little tired, so I brought it for you instead.” Johnny said referring to the water. 

“That— that’s cool.” _Get yourself together, Taeyong,_ he thought to himself. “How’s your shoulder?” He asked. 

“Feeling better. Ten gave me a massage.” Johnny rolled his shoulder to emphasize his point. 

“That’s good to hear. I just hope Doyoung is okay.” Taeyong looked back up, momentarily forgetting about his brother due to the new information sprung upon him by Yangyang. 

“He’ll be okay. Jaehyun is with him.” And he was correct. Taeyong watched as Jaehyun stroked Doyoung’s cheek and placed kisses upon his palm. Taeyong thought Yangyang was right, only an idiot couldn’t see how in love they were. “But how are you? You doing okay?” Taeyong looked back to Johnny and waited a couple of seconds before replying.

“Been better. I feel kind of sick to be honest.” _And now I know why._ Taeyong thought. 

“Is there something you need? Food? Water?” Johnny asked and Taeyong felt like crying at the sincerity in his voice.

“N-no. I’m fine, thank you. What,” Taeyong cleared his throat. “What I need is actually kind of weird.” 

“Oh? It can’t be that weird.” Taeyong laughed at that.

“Trust me. It is.” Johnny beckoned his head, signifying him to go on. “In order for me not to become, weak, per say.. I.. I need to kiss a human again.” There was a beat of silence before Johnny spoke.

“Oh.” He sounded disappointed. “Should I get Ten? He’s sleeping, but I’m sure he won’t mind.” 

“No, no,” Taeyong waved his hand. “It’s fine. I’ll be fine until morning—“ Unless.. “Maybe.. maybe you can help me?” 

“Me?!” Johnny asked, eyebrows raised. 

Taeyong was taken aback by his tone and regretted offering. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been so forward. I—uh, just forget it. I’m so sorry, Johnny.” Taeyong wished he could disappear. He stood up, but was pulled back down by his wrist, face right in front of Johnny’s. He felt his breath stutter in his throat.

“No. I mean, I didn’t mean it like that. I was just surprised. I thought you’d want Ten to do it.”

“I-I don’t mind. Either of you can do it, I like both of you.” Taeyong’s eyes widened when he realized what he said. “I mean like, in a way, I’m comfortable, you know?” Johnny smiled at how flustered he was getting.

“Yeah, I understand. I’ll do it. As long as you’re okay.”

“I am. I mean I will be, yeah. Thank you.” Taeyong finished. He didn’t want to initiate the kiss, so instead he averted his eyes to the floor. He felt Johnny lift his chin up with his hand.

“Is this okay?” Johnny asked and Taeyong felt like combusting into flames. He settled for nodding. Taeyong leaned forward and felt as Johnny slid his hands to hold his cheeks. As soon as their lips touched, Taeyong felt energy re-enter his body. This meant two things. He liked Johnny. Johnny liked him. What could go wrong? 

Taeyong pulled back first and felt like he was in a haze.

“Wow.” he said. Wow, indeed. 

“How do you feel now?” Johnny asked, inspecting Taeyong’s face.

“Never better.” Taeyong replied, feeling sleepy.

“Are you sleepy? We can go back to the tent, now.” Johnny suggested and Taeyong just tiredly nodded. He got up on wobbly legs and would have fallen if Johnny wasn’t there to hold him up. “Woah, there. I got you, don’t worry.” Johnny walked him back to the tent, and lay there was a sleeping Ten. Taeyong slipped next to him and waited for Johnny to slide in next to him. When he didn’t feel him, he peeked an eye open and patted the spot next to him. 

“Come. We aren’t complete without you, JohnJohn.” Taeyong giggled. Unbeknownst to him, Ten let out a small smile. He snuggled his face into Taeyong’s chest and waited for Johnny to come and join them.

“Are you sure? It doesn’t seem like there’s much space.”

“We’ll be fine. Xiaojun and Yangyang are with Jaehyun in his tent. Come. Please.” Taeyong said and seeing him and Ten lay there was all he needed to slip off his shoes and join them on the blanket covered ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tenofnct](https://twitter.com/tenofnct/)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions and sunrises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this fic is kinda slow burn omg lol  
> i just realized that   
> anyways, did y'all hear about the new sm bg?   
> i'm excited for taeten again, but i still have some worries
> 
> [tenofnct](https://twitter.com/tenofnct/)

Chapter 21

Jaehyun waited until the camp was asleep. He gently pried off Yangyang and Xiaojun’s arms from around his waist. _How cute_ , Jaehyun thought as he adjusted the two boys properly and slipped into the night. He made Johnny place Doyoung down near his tank for this exact reason. 

“My love,” Jaehyun whispered “How would you like to stretch your tail?” Doyoung gently rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“I think I would love that, my dear, but how?” Doyoung asked, his voice groggy. Jaehyun ran his fingers through Doyoung’s hair and nodded his head towards the stream. 

“Doyoung, it leads to the sea.” At that, Doyoung snapped his head towards Jaehyun. The sea?

“You’re bluffing.” 

“I lied only once to you. Never again.” Jaehyun said as he slowly picked Doyoung up bridal style. His feet silently crunched against the dry leaves. The stream wasn’t too far from the campsite, but well enough away for no one to bother them. 

“Why are you telling me this?” Doyoung questioned as he wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s neck. He wasn’t scared, just curious. 

“I told you. I have to protect you. You can be free.” Jaehyun stressed.

“Yes, I would, but what would happen to you?” Doyoung searched Jaehyun’s face. The younger was silent. “Jaehyun, what would happen? Hmm?” Doyoung pressed on and saw as Jaehyun didn’t have an answer. “You won’t come back to me if I leave.”

“Doie, that doesn’t matter! You won’t be in danger anymore. This is my fault that you’re here. I can’t afford to have you get hurt even more. I need you to be safe. I..I need you.” They finally reached the stream, as Jaehyun gently placed Doyoung down in the water. He stooped down himself to reach eye level with Doyoung in the water.

“Stop it. You know I’m not here because of you. Jaehyun, did you ever come to think that I need you to be safe, too?” Doyoung asked gently. Jaehyun looked up in a state of slight shock. Doyoung took that as a no. “Jaehyun. I need you, too.” Doyoung saw as the boy wouldn’t look at him, so he grabbed Jaehyun’s face to look at him. “Jaehyun.” He finally made eye contact. “I need you, too.” He repeated. “More than you know. You’ve become apart of me. I can’t do without you and I need you safe. I need you safe.” Jaehyun didn’t answer. He did what he usually did. Placing a kiss upon Doyoung’s hand he finally spoke.

“If you change your mind, you can always go. I’ll wait here until the sun rises. If you don’t come back, I’ll go. If you do.. well just know I’ll be happy and sad.” Doyoung giggled and gave one last look to Jaehyun before he went under. 

♡

It felt amazing to finally stretch his tail after so long. He felt like he could do this for years on end. The stream went deep into the sea, which led to an opening. A cove was there and Doyoung sat himself upon it. Just like back home. It would be so easy. So easy to leave and never come back. Jaehyun would tell Taeyong what happened and he’d join him too. They’d be safe. They’d be back together as a family. But Jaehyun was now his family as well, and he was well aware that Taeyong grew attached to Johnny and Ten. He cared too much for Jaehyun. He… he..

“I love him.” Doyoung said aloud to himself. “I love him. I’m so in love with him, it hurts.” Doyoung felt his tears fall. Realization struck him in the face. He loved Jaehyun. Oh god, Taeyong would never let him hear the end of this. He felt his heart clench in his chest just at the thought of the younger. Jaehyun said he only lied to him once. He was right. He needed to know.

Doyoung gazed up into the sky from his place in the cove. There was an opening above, like in all coves. He sat and watched as the sky changed colors. From a dark blue to a lilac purple. His shade. Jaehyun’s band. Doyoung hummed to himself and he recapped his first encounter with Jaehyun. 

_He saw a human approaching the edge of the dock, ready to swim away until he noticed it was his stranger. It was only a mere couple of seconds before Doyoung watched him slip into the sea. Crap, Doyoung thought. Come back up. Come back up. Except he never saw the boy breach the surface. Bubbles began to form from the place he fell from and Doyoung decided fight won out on the end as he dove under and retrieved the stranger._

If only he knew how much his life would have changed. For the better. 

He traced his fingers over the intricate lettering on the band. He never noticed, but the band was encrusted with ‘To my son, love Appa.’ He knew Jaehyun’s father died. Or at least that’s what Jaehyun told him one night on the ship. He never came home and Doyoung related to that. His mother never came home. That ship, she was already interested in. Doyoung doesn’t know if the crew mates captured her or something else occurred. All he knew is when that ship disappeared, so did his mother. 

Sighing, he stretched his tail since he knew he was going back. He wasn’t upset over it. He knew he had to return for Jaehyun. Hosung would hurt Jaehyun if he left. Jaehyun was the one who was with him the whole trip, Hosung was pretty stupid but he has to know that Jaehyun cared at least a little bit for him. Doyoung wasn’t going to let Jaehyun get hurt, no matter what. Jaehyun promised to protect Doyoung and now it was his turn to protect Jaehyun. “Jaehyun, I promise to do whatever it takes to protect you. As you did for me. I promise.” Doyoung watched as the lilac purple changed to an orange hue. He slipped into the water and didn’t look back. 

♡

Jaehyun waited. He picked up a stick and began to draw circles into the dirt. Playing romance, he drew the letters DY + JH = ♡. Sighing, he dropped the stick. It would never happen. He needed let his love go. It was for the best. 

“I love him.” Jaehyun said to himself. “I love him. I’m so in love with him, it hurts.” He looked uo into the sky and reflected on his love. He saved him and never doubted him. All Doyoung’s trust was within Jaehyun. 

If he left, Jaehyun would understand. He knows why. Doyoung should leave and not look back. Leave him behind and he’d be safe. So Jaehyun waited. And waited. And waited. The sun rose. He waited. He was;t coming. Jaehyun felt tears slip down his face, but he quickly rubbed them away. “It’s okay,” he reassured himself. “He’s safe now. He’s going to be okay.” Standing up, he was ready to leave and face whatever it was Hosung would have in store for him. 

“Leaving so soon, sailor?” Jaehyun halted his footsteps. He didn’t believe what he was hearing, but he slowly turned around and was met with Doyoung. His face laying upon his arms, peering up at Jaehyun. “I see you’ve drawn me something. Very cute might I add.” Doyoung said referring to the initials and heart drawing. Jaehyun’s cheeks ran red as he approached Doyoung.

“Why are you here, my love? You were supposed to go.” 

“I did. I went into the sea. And I came back. I told you I need you. The sea has a lot to offer me, but you offer me more.” 

“The sea gives you everything you need, Doyoung. I need you too, but not like this. Please, you still have time. You can go—,” 

“Jaehyun. Do you know what happened to my mother?” 

“I—no. You’ve never told me. You mentioned my band helped you grieve, but you never.. never said who.” 

“It was a human. We know that someone killed her. When that ship lot the docks, so did she. In a ship the same, or similar to the one I was taken in,” Doyoung heard Jaehyun suck in a breath. “She never came back. I never got to say goodbye. One day she was here, the next she was gone.”  
“Doyoung, I’m sorry. I never knew, I’m so sorry. I understand why you would want to leave and you have to—“

“I already told you. I’m not leaving. Tell me something, Jaehyun. I need to know this, now.” Jaehyun waited for what Doyoung was going to ask. “Do you love me?” Out of all the questions Doyoung would ask, he didn’t expect that.

Jaehyun only lied to Doyoung once. He said he would never lie to him again.

“Yes. I do.” 

“Say it. Please.” 

“Doyoung, I love you.” 

“Jaehyun, I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tenofnct](https://twitter.com/tenofnct/)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for updating so late, i've been busy with college and life recently and my anxiety has been over thw roof so im sooooo sorry !!   
> i will be updating thia saturday as usual, don't worry though :)
> 
> [tenofnct](https://twitter.com/tenofnct/)

Taeyong woke up. Everyone else was still asleep. Sighning, he shrugged the blanket off himself and creeped out of the tent, careful not to wake Johnny or Ten. Glancing around, he saw Jaehyun carrying Doyoung. 

He presumed it was to the stream and decided to leave them be. They needed some alone time anyway. He walked himself towards the edge of the camp grounds. From here, Taeyong could see the rough waves hit the rocks. Feeling cold, he wrapped his arms around himself to try to create some warmth. 

_I like Johnny. Johnny likes me. I like Ten. Ten likes me. Ten likes Johnny. Johnny likes Ten._ Taeyong ran those words through his mind. The situation was so… alien to him. As far as he knew, relationships only worked with two people. But why did it feel so right when he, Johnny, and Ten were in each others arms? He wished he could dip his toes in the water once more. He missed his legs. He missed the sea, the sound of seagulls, the smell of salt in the air. A coat draped over his shoulders, enveloping him in warmth. Just like the day he met them.

“What are you doing up?” Ten asked.

“Just woke up. No reason.” Taeyong replied, looking into the sky. “I’m sorry, did I wake you?”

“Nah, I was in and out of sleep the whole night.” 

“Oh. Are you okay?” Taeyong finally looked towards Ten. He looked really tired, slight dark circles forming under his eyes. 

“‘M fine. Just a little restless lately.” Taeyong hummed in reply to him. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, before Taeyong broke the silence.

“Ten?” Taeyong asked which Ten respond to with a glance. “Do you..I don’t know how to word this.” Taeyong put his head in his hands and huffed out a breath before saying what he needed to say. “Okay. I,” He cleared his throat, already turning red. Turning to Ten, he gained the courage to look him in the eyes. “Ten. I like you. And I also like Johnny. I don’t know how, but it’s true and I—I’ve never felt this way about anyone before.” His voice began to crack. “I know you and Johnny like each other and I’m sorry for springing this onto you, but you have to know. I don’t know if—“ He broke off and began to cry just as Ten pulled him into his chest and rocked him back and forth. 

“Hey, shh, shh. It’s okay. You’re okay, Yongie.” Ten kissed the top of his head. He continued to whisper sweet words until Taeyong calmed down. Taeyong, feeling embarrassed, pulled back. Ten grounded him before he could run off. “Taeyong, you’re wrong. Johnny doesn’t like me, he likes you.” 

“What? Ten. You don’t see the way he looks at you?” Ten shakes his head. “Oh, sweetheart. He stares at you like your smile has stolen the stars. Which it has, by the way.” Taeyong tried to ignore the fact that Ten didn’t reply to his confession. 

“T-that can’t be. We’ve always been friends. Best friends. Just Johnny and Ten. Not Johnny _and_ Ten, you know?” 

“Ten, I thought you two were dating when we met. It’s so obvious you’re smitten with each other.”

“N-no!” Ten blushed. “We aren’t like that. I wish we were.”

“You can be.” Taeyong said which caused Ten to look up. “I know you both want to be together. Nothing is holding you back, but each other.”

“You’re wrong. Something is holding us back. At least now there is.” 

“What is it?” Taeyong’s brows furrowed. 

“You.” Ten said gently, but Taeyong still flinched.

“O-oh. I—I didn’t know. I mean I did, but—“ This hurt, especially since Taeyong just poured his heart out. “I’m sorry. I-I can g-go—“ “You’re holding us back, because we both care for you too much, Yong.” 

“What?” Taeyong asked as he wiped away his tears.

“I saw you two kiss.”

“I’m really sorry—“

“Stop apologizing.” Ten said as he clapped a hand over Taeyong’s mouth. “If anything, it made me realize how I feel for both of you. Taeyong, I like you too.” Ten slowly removed his hand from the older’s mouth.

“Y-you do? You’re not mad?” 

“No, Yongie. I’m not.” Ten stroked Taeyong’s cheek which Taeyong nuzzled into. “My heart has room for both of you. I don’t want to hold back just because people are used to monogamy. I care for you. I like you as much as I like Johnny.” 

“That’s a lot.” Taeyong whispered. 

“It is.” Ten said as he leaned it plant a firm kiss on Taeyong’s lips, which he melted into. 

“You should start saving those for Johnny. I can tell he’s been waiting a while.” Taeyong said and Ten laughed, but his expression turned serious. Taeyong noticed immediately. “What’s wrong?” 

“What if.. what if he doesn’t like me? What if we read the signs wrong? I can’t lose him—“ This time it was Taeyong’s turn to silence him with a kiss. 

“Hey. I can assure you, we did not read the signs wrong. They’re clear as day, I’m pretty sure Xiaojun can tell.” He giggled. “How long have you two known each other?” 

“A long, long time. I remember the first time I met him. It was after I left my parents house. Johnny was the first one I told everything to. He didn’t judge me and he treated me like I was the same.” 

“It’s because you are the same, Tennie. Don’t think otherwise.” Taeyong said as he pushed some hair back from Ten’s face. “You did the same for me. You welcomed me with open arms and you didn’t judge me. Both of you did. I can’t thank you enough for that. I’m here for you both, now. I want to apart of your lives.” 

“Oh, gosh, Yongie, you already are. You’ve made Johnny and I so happy since you’ve came. Thank you for trusting us after what happened to Doyoung.” At the mention of Doyoung, he thought of his mother.“There’s something I wanted to tell you. Both of you. About my mother. I don’t know if Doyoung has told Jaehyun, but I’m ready to tell you.” 

“Okay. Thank you for trusting us again, Yongie. We should head back before everyone else wakes up.” Taeyong silently agreed and waited for Ten to stand up. Hand in hand, they walked back to the small tent. They each laid down on either side of Johnny and wrapped their arms around his waist, interlocking their fingers. It seemed as though all was at peach for a beautiful moment. Just for a moment.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg idk how to do summaries anymore lol, i suck at them  
> pls enjoy~~ we're nearing the end soon

Chapter 23

Jaehyun only had about an hour alone with Doyoung before the rest of the world woke up. He had refilled his tank with clean water and brought him back to his resting area. Xiaojun and Yangyang automatically bickering as the sun rose. Jaehyun noticed Johnny, Ten, and Taeyong didn’t wake up yet.

“Men, get yourselves ready. Today we’re meeting the big man! Isn’t that exciting?” Hosung’s voice rung throughout the camp and Jaehyun suppressed a groan. 

“You’ll be okay, love. I won’t let this boss do anything to you.” Jaehyun whispered to Doyoung, who was pretending to be asleep. “Just hang tight.” 

“Not like I can go anywhere.” Doyoung murmured.

Jaehyun snorted before collecting himself. “Not funny. That is not funny.” By the time he looked back up, Johnny, Ten, and Taeyong seemed to have risen. Everyone in the camp was bustling and doing their routines as well as they could since they weren't on the ship. 

“Hey, Doie.” Taeyong said as he came up to the two. “Are you okay?” 

“As good as I’ll ever be.” Doyoung said, still quiet incase anyone was near. “And you, brother?” 

“Uhmm..” Taeyong glanced as Jaehyun and he took that as his queue to leave.

“I’ll be with Johnny and Ten. Let me know when you’re done.” Jaehyun flashed his signature smile and was off.

“So? Why did you make the man who I confessed my love to earlier this morning leave?” 

Taeyong gasped. “You did what? I did the same! Twinning!”

“What?” Doyoung asked, trying to keep his voice down.

“Okay, so. I woke up and I was alone before Ten came and then we started talking. It wasn’t really a topic about us, you know? Anyways, I was cold and I was thinking about Johnny and Ten and how I like them both. So then—,”

“Taeyong.” 

“Right, sorry, sorry. Anyways, moral of the story. I confessed to Ten. But we haven’t confessed to Johnny. Does that make sense?” 

“Uhm, yeah. Total sense.” 

“Great! So, what about you? 

“I told you, Jaehyun and I confessed out undying love for each other. And he let me go into the stream, which led to the ocean,”

“What?! Why didn’t you go?” 

“I tried. I went and I saw the sun rise. I contemplated it.”

“But you didn’t go.” 

“No. I can’t. I love him. I love him.” 

“I know.” 

And Taeyong left it like that. Because he understood, now. Countless nights dreaming of the two humans before they met. The brothers watched as the camp woke up more, ready to conquer whatever the day holds. Jaehyun was coming back, so Taeyong gave his brothers hand a squeeze and was off. 

♡

Taeyong walked over to where Johnny and Ten were sharing an apple. Johnny seemed pretty normal, according to Taeyong. Ten didn’t tell him yet. He probably wanted to do it together. He took a deep breath before situating himself next to Johnny.

“Hey! We were waiting for you. Hungry?” Johnny asked as he held out an apple slice for Taeyong. He smiled shyly and happily munched on his piece. 

“What do you think Hosung is going to do today?” Ten spoke up, mouth full of apples. Taeyong being the designated mom wiped away the falling pieces from the corners of his mouth. 

“I’m sure that we’re finally going to bring Doyoung to wherever he needs to go.” Taeyong gulped upon hearing Johnny’s words.

“Taeyong,” He felt as Johnny placed a hand on the small of his back. “He’ll be fine. We’re here for you. You’re here for Doyoung. You did this for him. We’re gonna be okay.” 

“You’re right.” Taeyong closed his eyes and took another deep breath. “I just can’t help but think of the worst.” Taeyong stole a glance back at his brother and wasn’t surprised to see Jaehyun along with Yangyang and Xiaojun lingering around the glass tank. “I feel like this is my fault—,”

“No, it was never your fault. This is all Hosung’s fault, that smelly man.” Ten grimaced. “He’s to blame, he doesn’t care about anyone but himself. When this is over, we’re going to help you through this. I promise.” Taeyong smiled at Ten’s words, but it was short lived as Hosung’s voice startled him.

“Off your asses! Time to get going before it gets dark. There’ll be more streams along the way, find food as you go. Whoever gets left behind, well in that case natural selection will take its trained path.” Hosung showed his yellow teeth and started ahead.

“I’m going to help Jaehyun,” Johnny said dusting his pants off. “Keep up, I don’t wanna lose either of you.” And then he was off towards his childhood friend. 

“When should we tell him?” Taeyong asked, eyes glued to Johnny.

“I don’t know. Whenever you’re ready.” Ten said as he placed his hand over Taeyong’s. 

“Ten, I want us to do it together. It’s the three of us now.” Taeyong pulled Ten up and walked the path where Jaehyun and Johnny were carrying Doyoung. “I know I kind of.. interrupted whatever you and Johnny had going and I’m sorry for that—“

“You didn’t interrupt anything. You made it better.” Ten said while Taeyong flushed.

“O-okay. W-while that happened, I want to thank you for letting me in.” 

“Thank you, Taeyong. You helped me… open my eyes to what was always there. I can’t thank you enough.” Ten smiled and Taeyong linked their pinkies together, craving Ten’s touch. He wish Johnny didn’t have to be so far, but he knew he was doing if for him, his best friend, and Doyoung. 

♡

“I’m booooorrrrreeeddddd!” dragged out from the mouth of a slugging Yangyang. “Are we almost there? I feel like we’ve been walking forever!” Taeyong couldn’t blame the kid, he was tired too. 

“Be quiet before Hosung yells at you, Yangie.” His older brother scolded which caused him to pout.   
“Why do you always get to be the boss of me?” Yangyang started, but before Xiaojun could reply he scooped the boy up. 

“Okayyyy, that’s enough. Is this better for your tired feet?” Taeyong questioned the stubborn boy whose face was still in pout, arms folded over his chest.

“That’s not fair!” Xiaojun said before Ten did the honors and picked him up as well.

“Brats.” Ten muttered under his breath with a playful eye-roll. It was true though, they had been walking forever. They passed by multiple streams which Taeyong was tempted to jump into every single time. The sun was getting low, which was good since it’s be less hot. Yangyang and Xiaojun were drifting off in Taeyong and Ten’s arms, which didn’t come as a surprise. 

“How much longer do you think we have to go?” Taeyong hushed into Ten’s ear. 

“I wish I knew. This is a big ass island.” Ten swatted a mosquito off his arm. “Bleh. Hopefully wherever we go has AC or something.” Taeyong doubted that. 

They continued to walk before Hosung stopped, it was dark now. The moon was peeking out. However, it was peculiar place to stop since there was nothing in sight. Ten felt a chill run up his spine. 

“Boys.” Hosung began. His loud voice caused Xiaojun and Yangyang to jolt awake. Taeyong felt like putting a sock in his mouth for waking the two demons angels “I’ve heard hear that a little birdie has tried to… kill me per se.” Ten almost laughed. He didn’t look dead. “Luckily, my boy Changmin here, warned me before I took a sip of this.” 

The crew watched as Hosung produced his flask from inside his coat. He began to circle around. Ten noticed Jaehyun and Johnny place Doyoung down, watching what was happening. “Now, what I’d like to know is who here tried to do it.” 

As much as Ten wished he was the one who came up with the idea, it wasn’t him. Only crickets chirping and the steady breathing of every member was heard. “No one? Hmm? Fine. I guess I’ll choose myself.” Halting his movements, he chose the first person he saw. Taeyong felt his mouth run dry and reached for Ten. They watched in horror as Hosung produced a hand knife and jammed in right into Johnny’s side.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i know y'all don't care but classes for college start soon and im worried omfggg hehe  
> [tenofnct](https://twitter.com/tenofnct)

Chapter 24

Ten didn’t know who scared more, him, Taeyong, Doyoung, Jaehyun, or Johnny himself. Ten placed Xiaojun down before scrambling towards Johnny’s bloody body.

“No, no, no, no, please, Johnny please,” Ten cried as he felt his emotions overwhelm him. He grappled onto Johnny’s body, putting pressure on the wound. 

“What did you do?!” Taeyong screamed up at Hosung. Ten didn’t know when he came, but he was glad for him. He couldn’t bare to look at that monster.

“I chose one. It doesn’t matter to me if he’s gone. We will need someone to help Jaehyun with the fish, though.”

“Doyoung. His name is Doyoung.” Jaehyun answered, nostrils flaring. 

“Whatever. Let’s continue. Be sure to keep up, Jaehyun.” Hosung spat.

Ten was putting pressure on the wound as he watched blood pour out. 

“Taeyong, I—,” Jaehyun began.

“Go. You need to go, you can’t wait for us.”

“Taeyong, please.” Doyoung started and Taeyong felt more hot tears run down his face. 

“No, brother. You need to go. Jaehyun will help you, I know he will. I’m needed here. Go, before he hurts one of you too.” Taeyong hugged his brother and Jaehyun. Taeyong saw Jaehyun silently crying. He bent down to Johnny and Ten.

Grabbing Ten’s face, Jaehyun left him with something. “Ten, one of you need to save him. You save him and you come back to us. Do you understand me? Do you understand me?!” Jaehyun shook him and Ten nodded. “Taeyong, you need to save him. I’m not leaving this… this shithole without him. Save him. He’s as much my brother as Doyoung as is to you. I’m keeping Doyoung safe, no matter what. Please.”

“I will,” Taeyong took a bloody hand and covered Jaehyun’s. “I won’t let you down. Now go. And come back to us whole.” 

Taeyong watched as Jaehyun reluctantly carried Doyoung in his tank with the help of a crew-mate who seemed to be a teen. With one glance back, Jaehyun was off. 

Yangyang and Xiaojun were crying, which was expected. They didn’t want to leave until they knew Johnny was okay and they didn’t want to see Hosung.

Taeyong looked up and saw the moon staring back at him. _Help me_ , he said to her. The stream.

“Ten. Ten, I know what to do. I know what I have to do, but you have to trust me.” 

“What? What is it?”

Taeyong moved next to Ten and grabbed Johnny. 

“Johnny. I need you to know this.” Johnny being somewhat still lucid cracked his eyes open. “I love you. I’m in love with you. Ten is in love with you. I need to hear you say it back.”“Taeyong, how is confessing going to save him—,” Ten began angrily.

“Shh, just trust him.” Yangyang said with wide eyes.

“Johnny, please, please, just say it.” Taeyong’s voice cracked.

“I…” Johnny began, he took a deep breath causing him to cough out blood. “I love you, Taeyong. And I love you, Ten.” 

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Taeyong began to shed his clothes. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Ten started.

“Yangyang, Xiaojun, can I trust you two to stay here alone?” Taeyong asked and the two boys nodded. “If we don’t return within the hour, you go and find Jaehyun, understood?” 

“Yes, Taeyong.” “Yes.” 

“Good. Ten, bring him here.” Ten was beyond confused, but followed Taeyong’s instructions anyway. “Ten, can you swim?”

“Yes, but Taeyong, what the hell is going on?” Taeyong didn’t answer and instead chose to see if Yangyang had some truth to his Grandma’s love story. He jumped into the stream, shedding his boxers in the water and placing them next to the stream.

Next thing he knew, his legs were gone and replaced with his red tail.

Taeyong heard a gasp. “I knew it! I knew he was a mermaid and you said no, Dejun. I had to lie and say he wouldn’t know anything about mermaids!”

“Boys, I’m going to need you to settle down and wait for us. Remember what I said? Good. Ten, bring him over.” Ten dragged Johnny’s pale body along with the help of the boys. When he was in reach, Taeyong pulled him in. He watched as water droplets made its way on Johnny’s face. “Ten, come in with me.” 

“What? Why?”

“Please, Ten. Just trust me.” Ten saw his own heartbreak mirrored in Taeyong’s eyes. He jumped in and had Taeyong steady him. “I’m going to need you to hold your breath for a little. Can you do that?” Ten nodded his head.   
“Good. Get ready, we’re going.” And the next thing Ten knew, he was underwater, wrapped in Taeyong’s arms, next to their broken soon-to-be lover. 

♡

Taeyong breached the surface with Ten and Johnny. He swam until he reached the cove area. “Ten, get up there.” Taeyong pointed toward the surrounding rock area by the cove. 

“Taeyong, what is going on?” 

“You’ll see.” Taeyong looked up to the moon with tears in his eyes. “Please. Help me now.” He brought Johnny’s pale body underneath the moonlight. He honestly didn’t know if this would work, but it was worth a shot.   
“You’ve given me strength my whole life, but now I need you more than ever.” Ten saw as the moon aligned straight where Taeyong was carrying Johnny’s body, which looked close to dead. He couldn’t bare the sight, so he decided to settle and turn his face away. Ten didn’t really know if God was real or not, but sent his thoughts out like Taeyong did. 

“Please,” he said under his breath. “I don’t know who you are, or if you’re real. But help him. Help us, please.” As if the moon heard him, bubble began to form around Taeyong and Johnny.  
Ten got up in shock. “Taeyong, what? What the hell is happening?” 

“She’s saving him. The moon is a strong element when it comes to mer-people. She gives us what we need. She knew we needed help. She knows all.” Taeyong let the sea and the moon do its work as he swam his way to Ten. Ten bent down and held onto Taeyong’s hand as they watched the water take over Johnny. 

“Will he be okay?” Ten sniffled.

“He’ll be okay. I’m sure of it.” Together they watched as the water healed Johnny’s wound, mending the skin back as if it never broke. It was like magic. It didn’t seem real, but the moon managed to shine brighter as it worked on Johnny. Johnny’s eyes were still closed as the water began to simmer down. When the bubbles vanished, Taeyong surged forward and brought Johnny’s body to area where Ten was. Taeyong was breathing heavily, anxiously waiting for Johnny to show any sign of life. 

“Johnny, please. Please, don’t go. I’m sorry. We need you, Johnny…” Ten let his voice crack, not caring anymore. His eyes searching for anything, _anything._ Ten began to sob, placing his face in Johnny’s chest. Taeyong felt he and the moon did all they could, as he mirrored Ten and clung to Johnny’s body. 

_I thought it would work_ , Taeyong thought. _I’m so sorry._ He felt like a failure.

Taeyong froze as he felt fingers run through his wet hair, and he didn’t doubt Ten did the same.

“You didn’t think you could get rid of me that easily, did you?” 

Ten looked up with shimmering eyes.

“Johnny! Oh, Johnny,” and Ten did what Taeyong hoped he would do, as Ten wasted no time in planting a kiss on Johnny’s lips. Taeyong felt his heart melt at the sight. The kiss was slow and sweet, just like Taeyong’s first kiss with the two of them. He sighed dreamily in his hands, small smile playing on his face. “Oh my gosh, we thought we lost you.” Ten said as he pulled back. 

“No,” Johnny said as he perched himself on his elbows. He brought one hand forward to caress Ten’s face. “You won’t lose me. Neither will you, Taeyong.” 

Taeyong didn’t want to intrude, but when Johnny said that he made his way forward. Still cautious, he only let his eyes peek from the water. Johnny looked at him affectionally and held his hand out for Taeyong to take. 

“I can’t take this anymore!” Ten said and jumped in the water next to Taeyong. He grabbed the mermaid’s shoulders and began to pepper kisses all over his face. This resulted in Taeyong giggling like crazy. 

“Ten, ten, stop,” Taeyong said in-between breaths. “My belly hurts,” Ten didn’t stop. He just continued to kiss Taeyong until he got over the insecurity he knew he was feeling.

“I,” kiss “won’t” kiss “stop,” kiss “until,” kiss “you,” kiss “join,’ kiss “Johnny,” kiss “and I.” Ten said, which he sealed with a final kiss on the lips. Taeyong just melted. This kiss was different from the others. Johnny decided it was time to make his way in the water as well. He wrapped his arms around both boys waist, which caused them to yelp. 

“My two boys,” Ten and Taeyong couldn’t rid their blushing. “Ten confessed his undying love for me after all these years.”

“Hey! You did too!” Ten pouted.

“—And you Taeyong, you saved my life.” Johnny chose to ignore him.

“I—I mean, i-it wasn’t much, I mean, I just, I just brought you—,” Taeyong was once again silenced by a kiss on the lips. Taeyong felt himself bask in all the love he was being given. 

“Don’t _ever_ put yourself down, Taeyong. You’re more than enough.” 

“O-Okay. I won’t.” Taeyong felt like hiding his face, but Ten insisted on more kisses. Taeyong felt like his face won’t ever stop being red from here on out. 

“Tennie, okay, okay, we should go back,” Johnny mumbled through Ten’s lips on his.

“I know, but Taeyong is just so _damn_ cute.” Ten said as he leaned in to kiss Taeyong again.

“Mmm, he’s right though. We have to go with Yangyang and Xiaojun, and try to catch up with Jaehyun and Doyoung.” Taeyong said. Johnny and Ten agreed, as Taeyong told the two to hold onto their breaths as they went under to help their friends.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah well .... 
> 
> [tenofnct](https://twitter.com/tenofnct)

Chapter 25

“What’s your name, kid?” Jaehyun grunted, teary eyed.

“Me? Oh, it’s,” the young boy helping Jaehyun carry Doyoung cleared his throat. “It’s Hendery. Or Kunhang.”

“Okay. Kunhang. Why’d you join this job?”

“Uh, I think the same reason as everyone else. Money.”

“Hmph.” Jaehyun grunted. He was still wary of having someone who wasn’t Johnny carry Doyoung around. Jaehyun could feel that Doyoung was uncomfortable as well, but so far the kid seemed harmless. “So, you didn’t join to.. I don’t know, hurt people?”

Kunhang almost dropped the tank. Jaehyun knew it was wrong to as, but he couldn’t help himself. He had to be cautious of everyone.

“N-no, no sir.” He replied and Jaehyun had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing.   
“I would never. I didn’t even know what this job was for. I just needed money. Sir.” He added as an afterthought.   
“When, when the mermaid came on deck I wasn’t on board yet. I mean, I was, but I wasn’t _there_ there. Hosung offered me this job since I was always working at the pub.” Kunhang explained. 

Jaehyun figured he was picked up since he never saw him around his own town. After that, Jaehyun came to the conclusion that he was harmless. 

“Sir.” Yep. Totally harmless.

“You don’t have to call me sir, ya know? I appreciate the gesture though.”

Kunhang nervously laughed. “S-Sorry. Hosung just makes me call him that or else he’ll yell at me. But, uhh, dude?” 

“Jaehyun.”

“—I promise, I won’t hurt him. I didn’t intend to, but I just wanted to make it clear. Heh.” Kunhang finished. Jaehyun flashed him a small smile of reassurance and continued on their way. 

♡

Doyoung refrained from voicing his thoughts regarding his little glass bubble. He felt that if he spoke of the situation, he’d break down. The tank was restricting his limbs. His breathing becomes labored quickly and the water feels unclean. He knew Jaehyun would protest if Doyoung voiced his thoughts and he didn’t want him to get into trouble. 

Instead, he watched as the world passed around him. The sky was scattered with stars and the trees were so vibrant. He had never seen the trees this close. Doyoung tried to count the stars. One for how long he’d be with Jaehyun. He counted and counted. The world was blurring together. 

The water sloshing back and forth. Jaehyun’s muffled voice could be heard talking to the new kid. Doyoung smiled to himself, thinking of his… his lover, he vowed appropriate. His Jaehyun who was going to save him. Doyoung knew whatever happened from here was either the end or the start of something new. His mother’s necklace felt heavy on his neck. Reaching to grasp it, he stared at her picture.

Taeyong was correct when he said Doyoung was the spitting image of his mother. Almond eyes, slim nose. She only had black hair while Doyoung was blessed with purple. Looking at her picture gave him strength and trust in the man known as Jaehyun. He didn’t know how long he’s be here or how long he’d be graced with Jaehyun.

“Hopefully a lifetime,” Doyoung whispered so soft to himself. 

But he felt even that was too good to be true. He felt tears slip down his cheeks, plopping into his dirty water. 

The world finally stopped. Jaehyun set him down. He glanced a peek at his surroundings and saw them in some kind of village.. or town so to say. Doyoung felt something evil curl in his gut. Whatever was going to happen was not going to be good. He didn’t pray to the moon unless he needed to and he felt now what the time. 

“Protect us both if you must. However, if you can’t spare me, spare him. Spare his life.” Doyoung looked to the full moon, his mothers necklace in hand and felt the lid of his tank become removed once again. 

♡

Jaehyun removed the lid from Doyoung’s tank. His brows furrowed in concern as he saw Doyoung’s eyes were slightly red. Not caring if Hosung saw, he reached for the mermaids face. It wasn’t as if he could do anything to Jaehyun or Doyoung for that matter. 

“My love, what’s wrong?” Jaehyun questioned. Doyoung took a slight intake of breath, but didn’t answer.  
“It’s okay if you don’t want to answer. You can just nod. Or blink. Once for yes. Twice for no. Whatever you want. Are you okay?” To Jaehyun’s despair, Doyoung blinked twice.   
“Does it have to do with me?” Once.  
“Are you afraid for me?” Once. Jaehyun sighed.   
“You don’t have to be. Let go go your worry, I’ll handle everything.” 

That’s what Doyoung feared. That Jaehyun would handle everything and end up losing his life. For him. It scared him to no end. 

Jaehyun took the time to look around. There was somewhat of a stream also leading to a lake, or back out to the ocean. Many skulls and torches were hung up around the area. There was a hut of some sort that Hosung disappeared into. Jaehyun didn’t realize, but there were actually multiple huts. It seemed as though people lived here, doing the beck and call of this boss. Jaehyun is sure Hosung somehow go in contact with one of them, which is why they were in search for a mermaid. He grunted in anger at the thought, wishing Hosung never took on the deal. 

He wouldn’t have met Doyoung at all, but that didn’t matter as long as he was shielded from the nasty world he was set into. Jaehyun turned back at Doyoung and was glad to see all his cuts were healed, the places in his tail that were sliced going back to normal color. 

The beautiful shimmer under the moonlight. Jaehyun made eye contact with Doyoung, his hand hovering over his tail. Doyoung blinked once. Jaehyun let his mouth slightly drop as he ran his hand over the smooth surface of his tail. He kind of thought it’d feel like… well fish skin. He was glad that he was wrong, as he felt the slight crevices and saw the reflection bounce off the surface. 

“Doyoung, just as I thought you couldn’t get more beautiful, you always prove me wrong.” Doyoung blushed and bent forward to him before a deep voice interrupted from behind Jaehyun.

“Well, lookie here, two little love birds,” The voice dripped with sarcasm. 

Jaehyun felt his eyes widen and his hand stop drifting over Doyoung’s tail. He did want to dare look back, but he knew that voice. Jaehyun stood up. It was the voice of his

“ _Father?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheheeeee


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can't believe this is almost done lol, i started this when i was in high school!  
> [tenofnct](https://twitter.com/tenofnct)

Chapter 26

Doyoung felt his heart lurch into his throat as he watched Jaehyun crumple to the ground. His head hung low. The gold band on his hand seemed to burn, he felt like ripping it off. As though everything was a perfect storm, Doyoung watched as Johnny, Ten, Taeyong, Yangyang, and Xiaojun slyly hid themselves behind a bush. He saw tears form in Ten’s eyes. 

“Son,” Jaehyun’s father, Minho, said “I never thought I’d see you again.” 

Doyoung could sense Jaehyun slowly going to lose it. Doyoung didn’t look up and instead tried to avert Jaehyun’s attention to himself. It wasn’t working and he knew Jaehyun was too preoccupied with his Father. 

“You know, I was lost. For a while. The ship wrecked and I was stuck here. Do you want to know why?” He asked. Jaehyun didn’t look up. “Mermaids. They brought down almost every man aboard that ship. I was stranded here. That was until one of them came to me. She was beautiful. Long black hair. Blue tail. Nice. Too trusting.” 

Doyoung felt the tears slip down his face at a rapid rate. He didn’t know, but Taeyong was doing the same, only he had Johnny and Ten to console his cries. The mermaid he described mirrored the image held in Doyoung’s necklace. 

“She helped me. She spoke of her boys,” Doyoung didn’t care as he let a sob rip out of his throat. This made Minho look his way. “Well. It seems as though you brought one of the boys right to me, Jaehyunnie.” 

Minho moved from his place and set himself right in front of Doyoung. Doyoung turned his head in the direction of Jaehyun. Jaehyun’s head was now up, tears falling from his face. Doyoung felt his eyes soften as he looked to Jaehyun. How he turned out this way and his father so different was a shock to Doyoung. This man took his mother from him.

“Oi, fish boy, look at me,” Minho called. Doyoung stayed firm.

“His name,” were the first words Jaehyun said since they reached. “is Doyoung.” Jaehyun had his eyes locked onto Doyoung. Doyoung didn’t know whose side Jaehyun was on at first, but it seemed as though he had an answer now. He let a small smile leave his lips, but quickly recovered.

“Well then, Doyoung, is it? Look at me.” Doyoung yet again disobeyed. Doyoung refusing to comply made Minho let out a dry laugh.   
“Listen, Doyoung, I don’t want to make this hard. It seems as though my son has developed a liking to you, but don’t worry, that’ll leave soon. All you have to do… is look at me.” Doyoung spit at his feet. This caused Minho to finally break as he grabbed Doyoung by his chin and forced him to watch his way. 

“Don’t touch him!” Jaehyun yelled, but was held back by Minho’s men. Jaehyun struggled against their grip, desperately wanting to go free. “Let him go, please, father,” Doyoung heard Jaehyun’s voice break. “Just let him go. Let him go and take me, please, father.” Jaehyun had angry tears running down his face. He felt like ripping his fathers hands of Doyoung’s face and beating him to a pulp. 

“You see, son, I wish I could do that, I truly do. But I can’t. And I’m sorry.” Though Jaehyun knew his words were empty. “He is of much value to me. I’m sure of more value to me than to you, hmm? Since you did give this nasty little thing the band I gifted you.” 

“You can have it back. He doesn’t want it.” Jaehyun said, still fighting to break free from their hold. 

“I don’t want that. I favor something else.” Doyoung felt nasty as Minho’s hand hovered over his necklace. Doyoung felt like he could hurl all over the man before him.   
“Not only is what he wears is valuable, but do you know how much they sell for to other merchants and pirates, son? Loads of money. So much money, you could drown in it.” Minho didn’t touch the necklace, but pulled his hand away. 

“I don’t care for money if it is gotten in a dirty way.” Jaehyun spews. “I don’t know who you are, but you are not my father. Mother would _hate_ the person you’ve come to be.”

“That one just stung, Jaehyunnie,” Minho placed his hand to his heart, Doyoung felt relief once he finally let go of his face. He knew it was going to bruise. “How is she?” 

“She never loved again because of you, but I will for sure let her know it’s time to move on.” 

“I’m sure she’d take me back once she saw how much money I sleep with.” 

Jaehyun scoffed. “Mother would never go that low. If she knew you took lives for it, she’d take yours herself.” 

“My son, be careful how you choose your words. I’m holding your dear lover’s life in my hands.” This caused Jaehyun to snap his jaw shut tight and Minho just laughed.  
“You really like this thing, don’t you? So sad. If only you knew what his kind did to the men on my ship.” 

“I understand things can go wrong, but one mermaid doesn’t speak on behalf of all. They’re not all murderous like you say they are, and Doyoung is proof of that.” Jaehyun said slowly, trying to stall time.   
“How would you feel if all humans were perceived as bad? You’re proving that point to Doyoung right now.” 

Doyoung watched them banter back and forth, but he himself knew one of them wasn’t making it out alive. He looked over to the bush where Taeyong was still hiding, his redhead looked like it would set flames. Doyoung made eye contact with his brother and Taeyong almost ran forward, but Doyoung shook his head.

He was glad Ten was there to hold him down, knowing Taeyong would probably rip Minho’s head off. “ _I’m sorry_ ,” Doyoung mouthed. Taeyong shook his head, not wanting this to be true. “ _I love you._ ” 

Doyoung turned to the moon, feeling she made up her mind. He goes and Jaehyun stays. That was until she branded him with a vision. A kiss. 

Doyoung knew time was running out, so he acted before Minho made any rash decisions. 

“Spare his life.” Doyoung spoke. “And I will give you mine.”

“What? No, no, Doyoung, no,” The men pushed Jaehyun to his knees. Jaehyun didn’t care anymore. He yelled for his first love.   
“Doyoung, please, no. Don’t do this, you don’t have to do this. You,” Jaehyun felt like he couldn’t breathe. “You can be free, Doyoung, no,” 

“I say that’s a good deal. Load him up, men.” Minho started.

“Wait.” Doyoung put up a hand. “I get to say goodbye to Jaehyun first. Then you get your way.”

Minho sucked his teeth. “Fine. But you only get one minute. Go.” The men pushed Jaehyun forward and he fell before Doyoung.

“Doyoung,” Jaehyun cried as he held Doyoung’s face, not caring anymore. “Why? Why? The promise was to protect you. I’m supposed to stay behind, not you. Why would you do this?” Doyoung wiped away Jaehyun’s tears, but they didn’t halt. 

“I promised I was going to protect you, too. Didn’t I?” Jaehyun nodded and it reminded Doyoung of a small child who was afraid to let go of something they loved most. “Now, the whole reason we’re here is because your father wanted a mermaid, right? What if he doesn’t get one?”

“What?” Jaehyun asked with confusion.

“Just trust me.”

“But—,”

“Jaehyun, do you love me?” 

“Wha—I, yes. I do. I love you so much, Doyoung.” 

“And I love you.” And with that Doyoung pulled Jaehyun forward and finally planted his lips onto Jaehyun’s after waiting for so long. Jaehyun was in shock before he registered what was happening. He melted into the kiss, feeling himself go pliant in Doyoung’s arms. Jaehyun felt like the kiss lasted a lifetime, even though it was only a couple of seconds. He pulled back in utter happiness, sadness, and confusion all at once.

“Doyoung, wha—“ Jaehyun stopped as his eyes widened. Doyoung had legs. Long, weirdly hairless, _legs_. “Oh _shit,_ Doyoung did I do that?”

“You did.” Doyoung put his fingers to Jaehyun’s lips, feeling the softness of it. Their happiness was short lived as Minho started.

“What the hell is this?” Minho growled. 

“You wanted a mermaid. I’m not one anymore.” Doyoung said cockily. 

“You little bit—,” Minho moved forward before Jaehyun stood up.

“You. You leave him alone.” Jaehyun seethed.

“Son, I suggest you leave this to me.”

“Mihno.” Jaehyun called him by his real name. “I am leaving. And I’m taking Doyoung, my love, with me.” Doyoung saw Minho raise his hand to strike Jaehyun, but was stopped by a tall and brooding Johnny. Jaehyun let a gasp leave his lips, as well as everyone else from Hosung’s crew. Johnny was alive.

“I suggest you leave him alone. Minho.” Johnny grumbled from deep in his throat. Using the distraction, Taeyong ran to Doyoung and placed Johnny’s coat over him. Ten helped him out the tank and saw Doyoung stand on wobbly legs.

“Trust me, you’ll get used to it.” Taeyong whispered.

“Enough of this crap!” Minho yelled and pulled out a shiny gun. Shots rang throughout the camp which emitted screams from everyone. Jaehyun rushed forward to carry Doyoung. 

“Kunhang!” Jaehyun yelled. The teen was cowering, but quickly ran towards Jaehyun when he called him. “Take one of the children and follow us!” 

Kunhang picked up Yangyang who had tears flowing down his cheeks while Taeyong bundled Xiaojun in his arms. Jaehyun carried Doyoung, wrapped in Johnny’s coat, as they ran through the camp. If there was a stream, there had to be a boat. Johnny led the way as they dodged fighting men and raining bullets. 

Taeyong was cooing in Xiaojun’s ear, reassuring him everything will be okay. Johnny ran through the hut, which was connected to others as well. Doing a quick eenie-meenie-minie-mo in his head, he chose the connecting hut to the right. 

“Do you know where we’re going?” Ten questioned.

“Not a clue, but it’s worth a shot.” Johnny replied and Ten couldn’t argue. The huts all seemed to connect and Johnny kept taking random turns. It felt like their legs were on fire, but Johnny kept on. Eventually, an exit appeared. It seemed to lead to the back of the island. 

“I think there’s a back side of the island. We can see if there a boat or something there.” Johnny said. The group continued to flee before they came across an opening that led straight to the sea.

“Do you think there’s a boat nearby?” Ten asked with worry. Somewhere along the way, he ended up with Yangyang in his arms. He and Taeyong placed both boys down.   
“I don’t know, we’ll have to look around. We don’t have much time before someone catches up to us.” Johnny replies. “We’ll start now and split up. Kunhang and I will go, Ten and Taeyong go, and Doyoung and Jaehyun stay here with Xiaojun and Yangyang.”

“No way,” Yangyang sniffled and rubbed his eyes. “I wanna help too!” 

“Yangie, if you don’t stay, who is going to protect me, hmm?” Doyoung gently said to the boy. Yangyang fiddled with his feet in the sand. 

“You—you have Jaehyun,”

“Yes, but Jaehyun is weak right now. I need someone who is strong all the time.” Doyoung smiled as he saw Yangyang’s eyes lit up. 

“O-okay! Junnie can help too!” Yangyang said, but by the looks of it, Xiaojun was falling asleep on himself. 

“Of course he can, sweetheart. Now, why don’t you come sit next to me, hm?” Doyoung asked and Yangyang plopped himself in Doyoung’s lap. ‘Go’, he mouthed to the rest of the men. Jaehyun took Xiaojun and laid him next to Doyoung. Soon enough, Yangyang fell asleep too. Doyoung sighed and looked up into the night sky. 

“I’m sorry, love,” Doyoung said, still looking into the stars. Jaehyun blinked in shock. That was the first time Doyoung called him that.   
“I know you cared for him dearly.” He finally looked to Jaehyun and reached for his face. Jaehyun sighed and nuzzled his face into Doyoung’s palm. 

“All these years I thought he was dead. It just turns out he was a monster.” 

“Jaehyun, I’m sorry. You love him—“

“I loved him, Doyoung. What I have for him now isn’t love.” Doyoung felt a tear go through his heart. Jaehyun pulled Doyoung’s hand off his face and played with his fingers instead.   
“He only wanted me to help him do his dirty work,” Jaehyun scoffed.  
“He hurt me. He hurt your mother. But most of all, he hurt you. Hurting you is the worst thing he had done.”

Doyoung was biting his lip nervously as he didn’t know what to say. Instead he pulled Jaehyun forward and planted his lips to his.

“I could get used to this.” Jaehyun said once they pulled away. 

“Yeah. Me too.” Doyoung pressed a kiss to Jaehyun’s palm, resting his head on the younger’s shoulder, looking into the moon. Thank you, he sent to her. It seemed as thought she understood and shone a little bit brighter. Yeah, he could _definitely_ get used to this.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

They eventually found a way off the island. Ten found a small boat in which they used to get to the front of the island.

Jaehyun knew some crew members had nothing to do with the harm of Doyoung. They just needed the money just as bad. Seeing as though they were the first ones who made it back to the ship, they decided to wait until sunrise to see if anyone found their way out. Kunhang went to his room and gladly took in Xiaojun and Yangyang, claiming he’d “always wanted brothers.” 

At least 20 men returned. This was small compared to the 50 they’d arrived with, but it was daytime and they had to leave. One of the crew mates who did return knew how to man a ship, so he became the honorary captain. 

They set sail and Jaehyun watched as the island grew smaller and smaller in size. 

“You okay?” Jaehyun jumped at Johnny’s deep voice from behind him. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s okay. And yeah. I’m okay. At least I think I’m okay, for the time being. And you?”

“I’m good.” Johnny said as he looked back at Ten and Taeyong, the duo holding each other in their arms. “More than good.” 

“Johnny, thank you for being there. I-I don’t know what would have happened if you weren’t and I’m just so happy you’re alive.” Jaehyun felt himself get pulled into a deep hug, which he glad rerocpirated. 

“Shh, it’s alright. I’m here for you, Jaehyun. Remember, Ten and I love you. Taeyong loves you. Doyoung loves you. We’re here.” Jaehyun stayed in Johnny’s arms until he calmed down. “We’ll always be here. Now, go. Doyoung is in the new room we set up for you two. Your things are already in there as well.” 

“Thank you.” Jaehyun showed his dimples and went to hug Ten and Taeyong before he was off to the new room.

♡

Doyoung was peacefully asleep. He looked beautiful. Taeyong and Ten took the gratitude of helping him get cleaned and dressed, while Jaehyun was off helping Johnny with the crew mates. Jaehyun went to his bag and picked up his camera, deciding to snap a picture. The shutter went off and he heard Doyoung shift. He placed the camera as well as the picture down on the small nightstand and allowed it to develop. Sensing Doyoung wasn’t going to wake anytime soon, he decided to freshen up. He chose a clean set of clothes from his bag and was off to go shower. 

♡

Jaehyun spent a while in the shower, letting the hot water cascade down his back. His skin was red once he wiped himself down and stared at himself in the mirror. He wanted so bad to sit down and cry, but resisted. He let his thoughts drift to Doyoung instead. Getting dressed, he breathed a heavy set through his nose and exited the bathroom. 

What surprised him was Doyoung leaning over the nightstand, the picture Jaehyun took of him in his hands, gazing down on it. 

“You took this?” Doyoung asked, still not looking up from the picture.

“Yes. Does it bother you?” Jaehyun asked with concern.

“No. I like it. Come,” Doyoung said and placed the picture back in its original spot. “Sit with me.” He patted the place next to him in bed and snuggled himself under the covers, waiting for Jaehyun. Jaehyun placed his towel over one of the lounge chairs and crawled his way into bed. He laid on his side to look at Doyoung. They didn’t speak for a while. Basking in the comfortable silence.

“Hi,” Doyoung said.

“Hi,” replied Jaehyun. 

“How are you?” Jaehyun didn’t answer. He reached forward and went to grab Doyoung’s hand with the golden band. Doyoung let him. Jaehyun ran his fingers across what once was his most prized possession. The lilac resembling Doyoung’s hair color twisted Jaehyun’s guts. Doyoung sensed his change in mood. “How do you feel?” No reply. “Are you sad?” Jaehyun just continues to twist the band over his fingers. “Angry?” He clasps and unclasps the band. “You hate him,” Those words made Jaehyun stop. “You hate him because of what he did to me.” 

Jaehyun cleared his throat. “I do.” 

“Well, stop.” 

“ _What?_ ”

“You heard me. I said stop it. Stop hating him and holding onto that hatred.” 

Jaehyun sat up, bewildered by what Doyoung was saying. “Doyoung, no, you don’t understand, I also lost you because of him,”

“And you didn’t,” Doyoung sat up slowly as well.  
“But I almost did. I don’t care if he’s my father, none of that matters. You don’t understand, Doyoung.”

“Jaehyun,” Doyoung cupped Jaehyun’s face in his hands. He looked over his face, taking in every detail. Beautiful. “Jaehyun, I do understand. I do. He took my mother.” 

Jaehyun felt like an asshole.   
“Oh. _Oh._ Doyoung, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, god, I don’t know why I said that—,” 

“It’s okay,”

“No, it’s not—,” Jaehyun’s voice broke.

“Jaehyun, you’re okay. It’s okay, darling.” Jaehyun couldn’t hold in it anymore as he buried his face in Doyoung’s chest and let his tears fall free. His body shook with sobs, Doyoung rubbing his back up and down, reassuring him everything will be fine, gently placing kisses on his forehead and temple. When Jaehyun was finished, his eyes were red and he had snot running down by his nose. Doyoung giggled and patted it away with the sleeve of his hoodie. “Better?”

Jaehyun groaned and face planted back into his pillow. Doyoung sighed and rested him head on Jaehyun’s back. 

“Jaehyun, I don’t want you to hate him.”

“Why not? He hurt you.”

“I know he did, but you don’t have room for that in your heart.” Jaehyun’s eyebrows furrowed. He got up and faced Doyoung. 

“W-what do you mean?” Jaehyun croaked and turned to face Doyoung. “What do you mean by that?” 

“It means I don’t want to see you tainted by hatred, Jaehyunnie. From the moment we met, you’ve always shown me love. Don’t let something this small change your heart.” 

“Don’t you hate him?” Jaehyun asked, biting his lip nervously. He was avoiding eye contact with Doyoung on purpose. 

“No,” Doyoung put a finger under the younger’s chin and made him look at him. “I don’t. Sure, I’m sad and angry and upset, but I don’t hate him. He killed my mom,” Jaehyun winced at his bluntness. “I can’t do anything to change the fact that she’s gone. No matter the amount of curses I put on his name will change that. I don’t have room for that, not anymore. Maybe once in my life I would have, but you changed that.” 

“I did?” Jaehyun had a hopeful look in his eyes. 

“I only feel love now. Pure love.” 

Jaehyun kissed Doyoung again and again and again. 

“I love you, Doyoung. I love you so much, I’ll always find you. I’ll find you in this life and the one after that and the next one. For eternity, we’ll find each other.”

“I’m sure we will. We’re gonna be okay.” 

Jaehyun let go of the anger he held against his father. He doesn't know what happened to him, nor did he care much. If he was dead or alive, that was all up to the one in the moon. Doyoung was right, he can’t have room in his heart for anger. Not when he has so much love. Love always wins in the end, and Doyoung is proof of that. Love is all he needed, he just didn’t know it until he met a mermaid with lilac hair.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter!! omg!!  
> thank you all for sticking with me, it's so funny bc i started this in march before neocity and everything~~  
> i'll be doing new fics soon, i want to start adding more ships so i'll be doing that as well <3 
> 
>  
> 
> [tenofnct](https://twitter.com/tenofnct)

Epilogue | Chapter 28

Jaehyun sat by his work desk, scanning over pictures he’d taken for a client. His tongue was peeking out from his lips as he over-critiqued his work. Too much exposure. Too little exposure. The angle is weird. The background doesn’t match. The colors don’t sit well. Nothing looked good enough. 

Warm arms wrapped around him from behind. He could feel Doyoung’s eyes taking in every detail of his work. 

“Are these the new pictures?” Jaehyun hummed in response. “They look beautiful.” That was all it took for Jaehyun’s initial worry to disappear. 

“You think so?” 

“I know so. Come on, scoot.” Jaehyun pushed himself back a little and allowed Doyoung to perch himself across his lap. He watched as Doyoung picked up the images, tracing his fingers over it so delicately. Jaehyun hugged Doyoung to himself, breathing in his scent as he watched his boyfriend do whatever it was that he was doing. 

“Is Jeno outside?” Jaehyun questions, eyes closed and resting on Doyoung’s back. 

“Mhmm, Yangyang and Xiaojun are out there too. As well as Jaemin and Donghyuck.” 

“Gosh, so many boys. That’s why we can never keep count.” Doyoung laughed at Jaehyun’s comment. 

“That’s why we have my brother, Johnny, and Ten.” 

“Hmm, yeah, you’re right. I never ask because he’s always around, but how is Jeno adjusting to life with legs?” 

“He’s doing alright,” Doyoung wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s neck playing with the hair at his nape. “Sometimes he get’s a little wobbly, but overall, he’s adjusting. Jaemin helps him out a lot. The two are like Batman and Robin,” Doyoung giggled “Why do you ask?” 

Jaehyun’s face contorted into confusion. “N-nothing. It’s just,” he sighs and buries himself into Doyoung’s chest. “imjustworriedbecausehenevertalkstome.”

“What? You’re muffled and you’re speaking too fast.” Doyoung lifts Jaehyun’s head from his chest and squishes his cheeks. “Say it again.”

“I’m… I’m worried because he never talks to me.” Jaehyun says averting his eyes downward. Doyoung laughs. “Hey! Do you find this funny?” Jaehyun asks, but he looks very cute rather than intimidating due to Doyoung still squishing his cheeks.

“Yes, I do,” Jaehyun huffed through his nose like a small puppy. “You know why? Because you two are scared of each other.” 

“What? Why?” 

“I don’t know, but Jeno came to me and told me you never talk to him. So what is the truth?” 

“W-what? Nuh-uh!! That isn’t true,” Jaehyun scrambles. Doyoung sighs and gets up to stand by the door.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, then let’s go outside and play with the kids by the sea, hm?” Doyoung says, with an eyebrow raised.

“What? Right now?” Doyoung nods. “I-I can’t! I have so much work to do, the pictures don’t look right—“

“Now you’re just making excuses. C’mon. Now.” Doyoung beckons with his head. Jaehyun still didn’t budge, continuing to ignore him and rearrange pictures that need not be rearranged. He sighed. “Fine. You come now and I’ll ask Taeyong to babysit Jeno and Jaemin this Friday. And you can do anything you want to me.” 

This peaked Jaehyun’s interest. “Anything?” 

“ _Anything._ ” Doyoung whispers. He never saw Jaehyun grab their hoodies that fast and run out the door. He shook his head with a growing smile.

“What are you waiting for? Come on!” Jaehyun said from up ahead. Doyoung just smiled and ran down the front steps of their house and into Jaehyun’s arms. 

♡

“Papa! Look at what I found!” Jeno says as soon as he sees Doyoung walking down from the pier. 

“Oh my, Jeno! Isn’t this just gorgeous!” It was a small purple seashell that took up Jeno’s entire chubby hand. “Won’t it look great in your collection, baby?” Jeno giggled at his father.

“Don’t lose it, okay papa? I’m going to find more with Yangyang.”

“Okay, be safe and not too far from the shoreline!” Doyoung yelled, but Jeno was already off joining hands with Yangyang.

“You know he can swim, right?” Taeyong asked from his spot in the sand. Doyoung rolled his eyes. 

“Of course I know that, okay? I just can’t help but worry.” He sat down next to his brother as they watched Johnny, Ten, and Jaehyun run circles around the five small boys. 

Taeyong hummed in agreement, resting his head on Doyoung’s shoulder. “I know. I feel the same with my three.”

“Where’s Kunhang?” Doyoung asked noticing his absence.  
“You know how teens are. Angsty…” Taeyong said with a deep huff.

“Oh my goodness, he’s going through his emo phase!” Doyoung squealed.“No! At least I hope he isn’t! He’s sad at home crying over some boy! A boy! Is he serious? I thought I raised him better than this.” 

“That’s because you didn’t.”

“And? Doesn’t matter! I will not have my son crying over some… boy! He could be here, right now, with people who love him!” Taeyong exasperatedly said. 

“Hmm, I think I prefer Jeno and Jaemin’s fight over eating their peas than that. So, what is said boy’s name?” 

“Renjun. He’s Chinese and ‘ _super cute_ ’, according to Kunhang.” Taeyong says with an eyeroll. “I mean, he can’t be that cute. He’s making my son bawl his eyes out to Lana Del Rey. How many times am I going to have to listen to ‘video games’ before I go in there and break his radio myself?”

“How is Ten dealing with it? Him being matchmaker and all.”

“Oh gosh, don’t get me started. Ten is telling him he doesn’t ‘need a man’ because he is ‘independent’ and a ‘beautiful butterfly’, which is true, but I don’t think it’s making Kunhang feel any better.” Taeyong pouted.

“And Johnny?” 

“Doyoung, you know I love him, but the man is so awkward when it comes to teens and romance even I feel bad for Kunhang. He watched Twilight and thought he had everything he needed to know about romance from that movie. At least watch Titanic as well!” Doyoung and Taeyong laughed. They sat in silence watching the sun set slowly. 

“Do you miss it?” Doyoung’s voice breaks the silence. 

Taeyong knew what he meant. “Sometimes. Yes. I do. Do you?”

“Yes,” Doyoung answered in a heartbeat. “The feeling I got is unmatched to anything on land.” 

“Hmm, I understand. I miss the sea and the salt. But, I do know one thing. I’d never go back,” Taeyong said and Doyoung looked to Taeyong, who was still looking at the horizon. “I have everything I need right here.” Doyoung watched as Taeyong’s gaze shifted from the horizon to Johnny and Ten, who were running to and from the shoreline with the boys near them.

“Go. I’ll be fine.” Doyoung smiled to his brother. Taeyong returned it with an equally soft smile and kissed his brothers forehead before he was off to join his two lovers. 

Doyoung sighed as he stood up and walked to the pier. He let his feet dangle over the edge as he listened to the sound of waves crashing and seagulls chirping. He pondered about what Taeyong said. _I have everything I need right here._ He was right. He did have all he needed. Doyoung let his tears fall freely as he clasped onto his necklace. Opening it, he ran his fingers over the picture on the left side, of Jaehyun and to the right, his mother. Immersed in his own thoughts, he jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Jaehyun, who was smiling but his eyebrows automatically drew together when he saw tears down Doyoung’s cheek.

“What’s wrong?” Jaehyun asked in concern as he sat down next to him. “Are you hurt? Did a crab nick you?” He examined Doyoung’s fingers.

“N-No. I’m just,” Doyoung sniffled and Jaehyun wiped away his tears and snot with his sleeve. “I’m just so happy.” 

“Oh. Well, that’s good. Not that you’re crying, but that you’re happy.” Doyoung just laughed and curled into Jaehyun. “My little crybaby.” 

“Oh, hush up.” Doyoung slapped Jaehyun’s chest. 

They sat in silence, fingers intertwined. The sun finally touched the horizon live, painting the sky in an golden orange hue.

“My love, do you know what I read?” Jaehyun question quietly. Doyoung hummed so he could go on. “It’s always important to be by the sea. The sea is the element of love. The Greeks say so. Aphrodite emerged from the water.” 

Doyoung felt his heart burst from love, and he felt tears make their way down his cheeks once more. He leaned forward a pressed a longing kiss to Jaehyun’s lips.

“Jaehyun, I love you.” Doyoung said, looking into his eyes.

“Doyoung, I love you more.” 

“Impossible.”

“I don’t think so.” Jaehyun said and quieted Doyoung before he could protest with another kiss. 

They were interrupted by small feet padding their way across the deck. 

“Papa! Appa! Look!” Jeno and Jaemin’s voice rang through the air.

“Be careful!” Doyoung said in concern. 

“Look,” Jaemin said out of breath. They watched as Jeno held up a golden ring with a purple amethyst sitting in the middle.

“Isn’t is pretty, Appa?” Jeno asked Jaehyun. _Appa?_ Jaehyun thought. _He’s never called me Appa before._ “It matches Papa’s hair!” 

“It does,” Jaehyun croaked. “It really does.”

“Appa, why are you crying?” Jeno asked. He brought hid chubby fingers to Jaehyun’s face and wiped away his tears. “Did Papa make you cry?” 

“N-No, no one did. I’m just happy,” Jaehyun laughed and hugged Jeno’s tiny body.

“Now look who is the crybaby.” Doyoung got back to Jaehyun, with a small Jaemin in his lap.

“Oh, be quiet.” 

“Appa,” Jaehyun heard Jeno whisper in his ear. He placed the ring in his father’s large hand. “You can use it to propose to Papa. Isn’t that what people who are in love do? Propose?” 

“You know what, Jeno? You are 100% correct, you little genius.” Jaehyun pecked his temple and set him down on the pier.

Jaemin got up from Doyoung’s lap, watching as his friends were making their way up the pier. 

It was now or never. 

“Doyoung.” Jaehyun said and Doyoung put his hands to his mouth as he saw him down on one knee. “I’ve loved you from the first moment I laid eyes on you. You’ve given me so much love in this lifetime, it’ll fill me for many more. I want to be with you until the end of my days, and the lives after that. Would you do me the honor of becoming my one and only?” 

Doyoung stood in shock and tears ran down his face. 

“What are you doing, you idiot? Say yes!” Ten said jumping up and down in place, clutching onto Taeyong and Johnny’s arms, who looked like they were in pain.

“Yes! Jaehyun, yes! A million times, yes!” Doyoung finally said and Jaehyun picked up his husband-to-be and planted a big kiss on his lips.

“Yes! Finally, yes! Oh my gosh, yes!” Ten said screaming. “Can I plan the wedding? Pretty please?” Taeyong laughed at his boyfriend and pulled him into his arms. 

“Jaemin! We’re gonna be brothers! Donghyuck, Xiaojun, Yangyang, we’re all gonna be brothers!” 

“Woah there, not so fast.” Johnny said. 

“Oh, shush, you,” Taeyong said. “Let them have this.” Johnny just sighed and pressed a quick kiss to both his and Ten’s lips. 

Doyoung giggled from his place in Jaehyun’s arms. He’d never trade this for the world. The amethyst shined in the sun. “It’s gorgeous, Jaehyun. Our boys have a good eye.” Doyoung told his fiancé.

“Indeed they do,” Jaehyun replied “Now, what color should the wedding be? I’m thinking purple.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u all enjoyed <3  
> [tenofnct](https://twitter.com/tenofnct)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all so much for reading, i hope y'all enjoyed it! i might be updating this every friday or saturday, as i'm planning on making this weekly updated.  
> for now, follow me on my writing twitter for any updates! if you have any questions feel free to tweet me or comment also, please do not repost my work anywhere! thank u! <3  
> [tenofnct](https://twitter.com/tenofnct/)


End file.
